Piecing Together a Heart
by sasdeadlock
Summary: Naruto is banished and runs from the world he knows. With a broken heart he sets out just to escape reality. What happens next is the long journey to becoming the next legend and finding what really matters. Just maybe the pieces of his heart can be put together again and the faith he once had in his home can be rekindled. xxx This will be a strong and smart Naruto. (Harem story)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or do I claim to have any affiliation to Naruto or its writers and creator.

 **Chapter 1**

Huff, Huff!

"You know, with this hole in my chest and your dead weight, it is hard hauling your teme butt back to the village!" Naruto verbalizes while stumbling his way back to the village.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto finally stumbles back into the village he sees all of his friends (the ones that are not currently in the hospital). Specifically he sees Sakura.

He smiles at her thinking she is going to be so proud of him for bringing Sasuke back to the village. How wrong he was.

Sakura takes a good look at Sasuke (completely ignoring the blood coming from Naruto, "Naruto you baka. How could you hurt Sasuke-kun! I cannot believe it!"

"Sakura-chan, what do mean, he was trying to kill me. I did what I had to do to bring him back for you, he's just little beat up but will be fine." replies Naruto.

"I didn't ask you to bring him back half dead. I hate you, you _monster_!" yells Sakura as she cradles Sasuke.

At this point people are cheering and supporting Sakura for putting the 'demon' in its place.

Naruto friends start to step forward but at that moment the Village Council steps through the crowd and glares Naruto's friends. Seeing their parents and village leaders gather around makes the Konoha Rookies back down.

Naruto, with tears building in his eyes, sees the council approach and attempts to stand as best he could.

Koharu and Homura step forward "Naruto Uzumaki, by decree of the council you are hereby banished from Konoha until further notice. You are not to come within 200 miles of the village and you are not allowed to collect any belongs you believe you own. This decree is executed immediately and you must leave at once."

Naruto couldn't believe it. "Why am I being banished, I completed the mission?"

"The council does not have to justify itself, nor do you have any right to ask this question" Homora said.

Naruto looks to his friends for support, but due to fear of the council and respective parents his friends keep their eyes down at the ground unable to look at Naruto.

"What about the Hokage, doesn't banishment have to have her seal of approval?" asks Naruto.

This time Koharu speaks up, "once again we don't have to answer your questions; however, here is a copy of the banishment for you. It clearly has her seal stamped at the bottom. Now leave before we imprison you." …(What nobody notices is Shikamaru running has fast as he can to the Hospital)

With tears running down his face Naruto glances up at Hokage Mountain realizing his dream will no longer come true and runs from the village as fast as he can.

In the back ground nobody sees Danzo fade into the shadows with a pleased looked on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

While Naruto is running from the gates Shikamaru burst into the Hospital looking for Tsunade. When he finds out where she is at he is stopped by the Hospital staff due to her being in surgery. Shikamaru is forced to wait for the surgery to be complete and starts pacing the floor.

One hour later Tsundae exits the surgery room and see Shikamaru pacing with a very angry and concerned look on his face.

"Shikamaru, Choji is going to be just fine. Don't you worry…." Tsunade seeing the tears in his eyes but not tears of joy. She can see his emotion and wonders what's going on.

"Hokage-sama, the council has banished Naruto". Heaves Shikamaru.

Tsunade's eyes widen. "WHAT! How is that possible, they don't have my approval for such action?"

"Hokage-sama, they did have it"

Tsunade was confused. She never would have approved this. Her Naruto was precious to her. Her anger was starting to flare beyond belief.

Tsunade storms out of the hospital with Killer Intent (KI) so high that the village could feel it.

The council having prepared for this was waiting in the council chambers with smug looks on their faces (except Hiashi and Danzo due to their never losing composure attitudes).

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later at the Council Chambers

Tsunade bursts through the doors in a rage.

"Where is this decree" Tsunade screams while taking her place at the table.

Homura hands Tsunade the decree.

"You have forged my seal on this document without my approval. This is not only treason, but null and void"

"Tsunade….

"That is Hokage-sama, Danzo, don't you dare disrespect me again" Tsunade seethes toward Danzo.

"My apologies _Hokage-sama_ ", Donzo replies rather nonchalant like. "However, per village law while you are disposed, in this case in surgery, we as the council do have the authority to act in the best interest of the village."

"And pray tell how banishing Naruto is in the best interest of the village" Tsunade replies still leaking KI.

Koharu replies "the Uchiha are the legacy of the village and Naruto practically kills him dragging him back to the village. This cannot go unpunished. However, the offence is not tantamount to a death penalty according to Danzo-san; however, per the suggestion of the civilian council banishment is the only option available."

With Tsunade's voice rising every minute…"So you are telling me that Naruto completed the mission and just because he roughed up your precious Uchiha he was banished." (At this point the civilian side has passed out by the level of KI that Tsunade is emitting in the room.)

"And what about you _Shinobi Council_ " Tsunade directs her attention to just now. "Your children are friends with Naruto, how could you possible support this?"

Shibi Aburame speaks up, "Hokage-sama, we believe our children will be safer with Naruto being gone considering…what's inside him. It is only logical to protect the village from all threats both outside and within the village."

"Naruto has fought beside all your children, hell Choza, Choji might have died today if it wasn't for me being here. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Naruto. He is the sole reason I came back to this village did you know that."

"And what about you Hiashi, If my assistant wasn't here with me then Neji might have died to. You all cannot possibly support this when it is solely Naruto who has saved this village and his friends before. He's a hero!" Tsunade starts trying to reason and holding back her tears.

At this point Danzo opens his mouth, "Tsu...Hokage-sama, we are very fortunate to have you here among us, but as shinobi our children can be placed in serious danger while serving the village. It is only natural that deaths may occur. This is a fact that shinobi must come to accept and a fact that all parents must accept as well"

Unseen to everyone in the room the Shinobi side having agreed with Danzo on the banishment of Naruto all mentally flinch at how callous Danzo was with their children's lives. However, they cannot appear to be weak in resolve so they all file this information away for now not knowing that each of them was thinking the same thing. _Did we support the wrong side, Danzo always has been secretive._

Tsunade seeing that she has no support and not seeing a way out of this mess currently decides to leave a threat out there for now…"I will allow this FOR NOW; however, I pass a new law right now that if anyone uses the Hokage's power without prior authorization then it will be seen as treason punishable by immediate death. I would like to see anyone say anything about this right now, I DARE YOU!"

Everyone realizing how serious she was being decided to let it get go and leave.

As soon as everyone left the room Tsunade breaks down and cries. She promises that she will find a way to bring Naruto back home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Poll:

What kind of love story should this be:

1\. Non-Harem

2\. Harem


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This is simply a fanfic story that I came up with that has no bearing on the anime/manga storyline.

A/N: Winner of poll: Harem.

A/N2: I am posting this chapter relatively fast. I do NOT make any promises on how fast chapters will be posted except that I will post them when I feel like they are complete. I will try to post a chapter at least once a month.

 **Bold** = Kyubi talking

 ** _Bold Italics_** = Kyubi thinking

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 2**

Danzo stood before a 4 man team of his ROOT ninja in the shadows behind the crowd. "There will be a council meeting no doubt as soon as Tsunade is out of surgery. Your mission to hunt down Naruto Uzumaki and capture him. If Capture is not an option, then death is the only other option for him. I will have that weapon or no one will. Is that clear?"

"Yes Danzo-sama" the team said as they vanished from sight.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after being banished Naruto is struggling to walk through the forest. With the hole in his chest and loss of blood, lack of rest, and chakra exhaustion he could collapse at any minute.

 **"** **Kit, four ninja are coming for us and you're in no condition to fight"**

Slightly surprised, but not one to argue while he felt this way; "Don't….you think…I… know…what condition…I'm in?" Naruto replied rather exasperatedly.

 **"** **Alright, Kit, here is a onetime deal only because if you die then I do to. I'm going to pump my chakra into your system. Create 8 of your clones, send all eight at the incoming foes and when they get close send 4 toward the Sand Village and have 4 attack them."**

Catching his breath Naruto replies, "I was going to go to see if Gaara could help, so why would I do that?"

 **"** **I believe it would be better to go where shinobi can't find you. I was thinking of that Wave place with that drunk bridge builder."**

"That great and all, but it's going to take all my strength just to make those clones once you give me a chakra boost. What makes you think I can make it to Tazuna's?"

 **"** **I'm going to pump my chakra in you constantly so you can run at 'demonic' speeds. You should be there by 1 am."**

"EXCUSE ME, but would that much demonic chakra poison me" replied Naruto.

 **"** **Normally yes, but I should be able to heal you, but you might be out cold for a day or two once you arrive."**

"Should"…."How reassuring….Fine, just do it".

Xxxxxxxxxx

As the ROOT team were closing in they felt the surge of 'demonic' chakra in the air. The leader looked up and signaled to the group.

"It looks like he's relying on the demons power. Be careful".

As the clones of Naruto approached four took off in the opposite direction while the others attacked. This did not go unnoticed by on the squad members.

"Sir, four are heading toward the Suna. He may be attempting to seek help".

"Let's take care of these clones first and do it quickly." Replied the leader.

The clones didn't do a bad job, however, they were just clones, but it did give the clones a good head start. About a mile from where the clones split up the ROOT team was catching up to the other clones. The ROOT team evaluated the formation and assumed the lead Naruto was the real one, the other three were the clones. The other three clones finally slowed down in an attempt to slow down the ROOT team and though they did provide a distraction it wasn't hardly enough. About an hour more of 'wasted' time for the ROOT and they finally caught up to the lead Naruto. The ROOT leader spoke up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come peacefully with us and we will not harm you".

"Yeah Right, like I believe you. Catch me if you can." Naruto Taunted.

Naruto and the ROOT team played duck and weave for a short period, but eventually Naruto was caught and bound. What the ROOT ninja didn't know was that the clone allowed himself to get caught in an attempt to draw as much time away from the real Naruto has he could.

"Hey, I don't recognize you all. Where are you from" asked Naruto.

"That is none of your concern now." Replied the leader.

"Well, I would love to hang around, but I have got better things to do." Suddenly the clone disbursed.

The leader of the ROOT team was furious. He couldn't believe it was just a clone. "We must hurry. Let's go back to where we encountered the clones first and see if we can pick up a trail."

"Hai" the team responded.

Once the team arrived back at where they first encountered the Naruto clones it was very late. And the team needed rest.

"At this point we don't have much choice. After chasing the clones all over the forest we need to rest and recoup our chakra. Let's rest for two hours and eat and then we will start tracking him." The leader instructed and the team followed directions.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When the clones started to attack the ROOT team, Naruto was increasing his distance.

 **"** **Stop running through the forest you idiot"**

"What am I supposed to do, I have to get as far away as I can while I am still conscious." Replied Naruto.

 **"** **Why I got stuck with an idiot is beyond me"**

"HEY, I'm doing the best I can here".

 **"** **However, you are leaving a trail for those ninja scum to follow."**

"Ok, what do I do?" Naruto replied to tired and frustrated to argue.

 **"** **Use the chakra I am giving you create a chakra tail and launch yourself above the trees. About a mile up there is a river; attempt to land on the river itself. Then launch yourself again as far as you can. If they somehow are able to track you to the river then hopefully they will think you went either up river or down river and not toward the drunk bridge builder".**

Without any other words Naruto complied and launched himself with so much force that he almost shot over the river. Upon landing on the river he took a few seconds to get his bearings and launched again. Landing many miles from where he left his clones he took off at blinding speeds compared to most ninja.

As he was running he had a thought…"Hey fox, why are you being so cooperative? This isn't like you?"

 **"** **Right now, you need help and I don't want to die from your stupidity. So to put it bluntly, by helping you I'm helping me stay alive. Assuming you don't die from chakra poisoning when we reach the drunk one."**

"Fox…..regardless of your reasoning, thanks"

The fox never replied and Naruto just kept on running.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was about 3am when Naruto arrived at Tazuna's house and started banging on the door. He was exhausted and could not yell or shout in any way. A very frustrated bridge builder was yelling through the house.

"What in the world is going on? Ok…OK…OK, I'm coming just stop banging on my door" yelled Tazuna as he unlocked the door and started to open it. The door practically flew open as Naruto landed in Tazuna's arms. They both fell to the floor.

Tsunami and Inari were hanging back out of curiosity of who was banging on their door at three in the morning. When the saw the orange boy drop they yelled out…"NARUTO!"

Naruto who was barely conscious was whispering…"hide me, hide me please". The he passed out.

Tsunami finally saw the wound…"Inari, go into town now and get the doctor. Be as quick as you can, but be quiet. Ask him for help and tell him it's a personal favor for us. Dad, let's get him upstairs to the extra room and get him cleaned up." Tsunami kissed Naruto forehead and whispered…"you're safe, don't worry."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The ROOT team were able to make it to the river and even searched the river upstream and downstream for a full day. They met back and decided to go back and get further instructions.

"Danzo-sama will not be happy" the leader spoke.

They left for Konoah in order to inform Danzo of what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is a fanfiction based off another's hard work.

A/N: Point of clarification due to reviewer question – Assume that the only people who know of Naruto's parentage are the three "elders", the Hokage, Jiraiya, and Kakashi.

 _"_ _Thinking"_

"Speaking"

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto started to come too. He felt like crap. Every muscle in his legs ached so much he had a brief thought that cutting them off would be better than enduring this pain. As he moaned he couldn't remember where he was. He finally started looking around and noticed he was in a room. _"Where am I?_ _Did he get captured?"_ Then he heard footsteps coming closer. The door to the room slid open. Staring at him from the door he recognized the woman.

"Naruto-san, you finally woke up!" Tsunami said with relief in her voice.

"Tsunami? How did I get here" replied Naruto.

"You showed up on our doorstep extremely exhausted and you had a lot of blood loss. At least that is what the doctor told us. When you arrived you pleaded for us to hide you and then you passed out. We asked the doctor to come here to look at you and bandage you up. That was two days ago. Can you tell us what happened?" ask Tsunami.

Naruto appeared to be emotionally pained, but he nodded requesting to tell the story once. After Tazuna and Inari arrived he told them what happened, but left out the fact that he is the container of the fox demon he, and that he had no place to go except here. Tazuna patted the boy on the shoulder and said he could stay as long as he wanted.

Once Tazuna left the house he went to the town center and called a meeting of the town leaders.

He gave a brief account of what happened to their hero and the town unanimously decided to cut ties with Konoha, but would wait to make the announcement until they knew it was safe for their hero. They all agreed to keep this silent for Naruto's sake.

Meanwhile, Naruto was able to stand after a while and he eventually was able to eat with Tsunami and Inari. He was quiet the whole meal which the family didn't push the subject and allowed him to eat. Naruto sulked most of the morning away and finally after lunch he decided that he couldn't wallow forever. He needed somewhere to hide and train. He finally got an idea.

He found a clearing in the woods and went through the hand signs "Summoning". In a poof of smoke Gamakichi was now before Naruto.

"Hey bro, how ya doin'?" replied the small toad.

" _Great, not enough chakra to summon the boss._ Hey 'kichi, you doing ok?" said Naruto.

"Bro, what's wrong?"

After explaining what happened about being banished Naruto finally got to the point of summoning the toad. "Kichi, I need a place to hide and place that I can train. Do you think the toads could help me?"

Gamakichi had a downtrodden look on his face. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but the contract with the toads is a Konoha contract. If you have been banished we cannot have you as a summoner any more. I'm really sorry bro."

With a tear going down his face Naruto took a few moment to gather his resolve. "Gamakichi, it has been an honor to work with you toads. I guess this is good bye." Naruto turned around and started walking away. Gamakichi had one thought before he vanished away, " _Pops isn't going to be happy about this_ ".

When Naruto returned to Tazuna's house he didn't respond to either Inari or Tsunami and just went to his room. Inari was going to go after him before he felt his mom's hand on his shoulder and she shook her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Konoha – Hidden Root base

There was no response from Danzo as he stared as at his Root that had been evaded by the weapon.

"Failures, all of you" though you couldn't see it the Root team were nervous. After all they were trained to not show any emotions.

"Teams, 5, 10, and 7; you are to head out now and attempt to find the weapon. I want him back now" yelled Danzo.

The three teams immediately left fearing any further outburst.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Tazuna finally had enough of the silent treatment and decided to talk to the boy. "Naruto, tell me, what do you need? What are you going to do?"

After a few seconds Tazuna and family thought that they weren't going to get an answer when Naruto finally spoke, albeit very softly.

"I need a place to hide and a place to train and get stronger. For what purpose I don't know yet, but I just feel like I need to do this. If you have a hidden place that I can run to, I would appreciate it."

"Naruto, follow me" said Tazuna.

Curious Naruto followed Tazuna. He led the boy around the town in an attempt to avoid too many people knowing he was there (I mean who wouldn't want to greet their hero). He finally arrived at the docks. "Naruto that boat there on the last dock is going to what we call the 'New Land'. However, there are settlements there just like here, but we don't know much about it. The trip is 6 months there via boat and to my knowledge there are no other boats that go to the 'New Land'. I can arrange for you to be on that boat, but it leaves in the morning at five and you will need to help out on the ship if needed. If anyone were to find out that you did take that boat then the earliest they could reach the new land would be a year from now and by then you could be anywhere you want."

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes and decided that it would be the best option for him. If anything he could at least buy him a year of training before anyone could even hope to find him. "I'll take that offer old man, and thank you. I will pay you back for his".

"There is no need to pay me back, you have done so much for our land and besides, I'm the Mayor now and the taxes are more than enough for me to take care of myself and my family."

Naruto smiled just a little and that did not go unnoticed by Tazuna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As morning came Naruto found Tazuna and his family at the front door with some money and pack of supplies for him. "Naruto, I don't know if the money will be accepted there, but here you go and the supplies should last you a week once you arrive. Everything on the boat will be taken care off as long as you pull your weight."

"Thank you, I cannot say that enough for all you have done for me."

"Thank nothing of it Naruto, it is you we owe our town and lives too. We wish you luck" replied Tsunami.

Inari gave Naruto a hug and Naruto left. Hopefully for a better life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is only my personal fan fiction based off the hard work of others.

A/N: There is another POLL at the bottom.

 **Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, As Naruto and Tazuna were walking through the village we find ourselves in an unknown village of this story…at the Hot Springs.

"He he he, YEAH, that's right ladies."

POOF!

"What the hell" said Jiraiya.

"Welcome to Toad Mountain again Jiraiya-boy" said Fukasaku with slight venom in his voice.

Jiraiya was puzzled at the tone in the sage's voice. "Fukasaku-sensei, what do I owe this honor".

"Cut the crap, why was Naruto banished"

"WHAT! What do you mean banished" replied Jiraiya with the utmost confusion.

At this point Gamakichi hopped in. "I was summoned by Naruto seeking shelter. I found out he was banished, by the terms of the contract he no longer is a summoner. Needless to say, Pa and Ma were not happy".

"I have no knowledge of this." Replied Jiraiya.

"Well, we will send you back right now and I suggest you find out what happened. The Toad Elder is not happy. By the way, you better summon me once you get back to Konoha." Replied Fukasaku.

"I will Fukasaku-senei, immediately."

Jiraiya was returned to the tree with a loud poof which got the attention of the ladies in the hot springs. After a rather rough beating Jiraiya high tailed back to Konoha as fast as he could.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was sitting in her office with her head in her hands, eyes closed, and feeling horrible. She missed that blond knucklehead. No, that not's right. She missed HER blond knucklehead. It was late at night when Jiraiya came through the window.

"Tsunade, what happened to…"

Jiraiya was cut off as he was slammed into the wall and held a few inches off the ground by an angry Tsunade. "Where the hell have you been Jiraiya", Tsunade said.

"I was out managing my spy…."

Once again he was cut off; "You're a damn liar and you know it. Were you out spying on bathhouses again?"

Jiraiya debated whether to lie, but due to the toad's attitude and the state of Tsunade he decided that this is the time to just stop being his usual self.

"Yes, I was. I was suddenly reverse summoned to Toad Mountain…." Jiraiya then told the full story including his mad dash to get back to the village.

When he was finished with his store Tsunade decided to let him down. The minute his feet touched the ground she fell into his arms and cried. This is one of those moments Jiraiya knew not to say anything and let the woman cry. After a few moments of crying Tsunade started to talk.

With tears still coming from her light brown eyes; "Jiraiya, they took him from me. Those bastards took my Naruto from me. Please help me. I need him back."

"Tsunade, wait just a minute." Jiraiya bit his thumb and went through the familiar hand signs. "Summoning".

In a poof of smoke, Fukasaku found himself in the Hokage's office.

"Ok, Tsunade, now that Fukasaku-sensei is here please explain what happened to Naruto". Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade went into the explanation of what happened, and what the village law was and how she had no power to stop it. She also went into further explanation of how there is another council meeting coming up soon for the fate of Sasuke Uchiha and how she is sure they won't punish him as they should.

Fukusaku sat on the desk in a thinking pose.

"Tsunade-girl, would you like some advice?" Fukusaku commented after several moments.

"Please, right now I'll take all the help I can get" replied Tsunade.

"Let's confirm a few items of law and I'll tell you what we are going to do." Said Fukusaku.

The three conversed back and forth into the night about subjects of law, current plans, and future actions.

"So that's the plan; I will go back and inform the toads what is going on. Jiraiya-boy you take care of what needs to be done and then right before the council meeting summon the toads we need and myself." Fukusaku turned to Tsunade, "Tsunade-girl, do not fret. We'll get Naruto-boy back, it just may take a while to get what we need. Meanwhile, try to find Naruto-boy so we can watch over him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the council meeting.

Tsunade walked into the council meeting with Jiraiya and Fukusaku. The shinobi council knew who that was, but of course the civilian side was confused. A rather bold civilian councilor stood up. "Lady Hokage, why is Jiraiya and some frog here. This is a council meeting not a zoo."

Despite the shocked looks on the shinobi side due to the fact that they are aware of the significance of the toad sage being here as being a great honor. It was at the moment Tsundade was going to answer the councilor when Fukusaku spoke up.

"First of all councilor, I'm a toad not a _frog_ ", Fukusaku spoke with distaste. "Second of all, I'm the great toad sage Fukusaku who taught Jiraiya-boy here and Minato-boy. As for why I'm here this concerns us toads."

Tsunade took the floor before someone can interrupt again. She was already sick of being in the presence of the council. "Let's get this meeting started and since there are further subjects that do not concern the honorable toads we will start with Lord Fukusaku. My Lord, you have the floor."

Fukusaku jumped down from Jiraiya's shoulder to the center of the room. (Picture a large room with 3 tables I the shape of a "U" with the middle table being the Hokage with the elders flanking here and Danzo on the end close to the civilian side. Looking at the council members you have the civilians on the right and the shinobi on the left.)

"Thank you Lady Hokage. It has come to the attention of the toads that one of our summoners was banished from this village. Due to the summoning contract we are supposed to be informed of such instances since we are a Konoha summoning. Please tell us why Naruto Uzumaki was banished."

Danzo being the smug bastard that he is, chose to stand up. "The weap…I mean the shinobi in question severely damaged the Uchiha on a simple retrieve mission and that was considered not acceptable to this council. It was for this reason the shinobi was banished."

Fukusaku did not miss the term that Danzo was going to say. It was also not missed by the shinobi council although you wouldn't know it because keeping your composure in these meetings was very important to get the things you want done completed. However, the shinobi side of the council was continuing to wonder if going along with Danzo was wise. He kept referring to shinobi as either tools or weapons especially since the last meeting when he so callously dismissed their children. The funny thing about it is that none of the shinobi side of the council knew what the others were thinking for fear of losing support in these meetings.

"So you are telling me that he completed his mission despite this Uchiha being roughed up and you banished him?" replied the toad sage.

An angry civilian councilor finally stood up, "Listen here _frog_ ," he said with venom, "the last Uchiha is more important than that _demon_ and you should be happy he is gone and should be begging for the Uchiha to be your summoner".

Right before the civilian councilor stood up there was an odd energy that was missed by everyone except the toad sage since he is in a constant state of sage mode. He silently signaled the unseen occupants of the room.

"You listen here, we TOADS do not take on summoners lightly. In fact, any previous summoner cannot make us take a new summoner. They can recommend a new one, but we make the choice. For your arrogance and stupidity I have decided that until further notice we will not be taking any new summoners. We toads chose Naruto-boy for his character and spirit and we have yet to see anyone in this village quite like him. You all should reconsider your stance on this issues because we toads are not happy about this development."

After his speech the shinobi side had wide eyes. Losing the toads as a summoning was a major hit to the village. Tsume finally stood up and bowed to the toad sage.

"Lord Fukusaku, please don't be so drastic. The toads have been a part of Konoha for a long time now and we do not wish to loose such a loyal ally."

"What is your name?" Fukusaku asked.

"Tsume Inuzuka"

"Well Tsume-girl, completing a mission and then being banished is not noble or right. We have a contract with Konoha and will not leave at this time, but that contract is up if/when we no more summoners. It would be wise of you to reconsider your decision on Naruto-boy".

There was an odd energy again and a brave and more calm civilian councilor stood up next, "Mr. Fukusaku, (the shinobi were mentally shaking their heads because Fukusaku earned the title "Lord" and this civilian just insulted him without even trying.) we do appreciate your time and I believe you have come to say what you have come to say, but we do have other business to attend to. Lady Hokage, could we please move on so we are not here all day on an issues that will not be resolved today."

Tsunade sighed and asked, "Lord Fukusaku, is there anything else you wish to add to this meeting?"

"No, Tsunade-girl, we Toads are done. For now." At that moment Fukusaku returned to his home in a puff of smoke.

Tsundae stood up and decided to drop the bomb on today's meeting.

"All right, to the next issue for today. I have asked Jiraiya to come and give a report on Sasuke Uchiha's conditioin."

This caught the council chamber by surprise due to Jiraiya not being a medic-nin.

"Thank you Lady Hokage and honorable council. Per the village by-laws and approval by Lady Hokage I have successfully sealed Sasuke Uchiha's chakra…"

He was cut off right there.

The council chamber was in an uproar.

Bicker, Bicker, Bicker, Argue, Argue, Argue and after about an hour of this going on (and a seething Danzo) the Hokage finally got order back and made her declaration.

"First of all, as a shinobi his status is up to me and not this council. I only informed this council out of respect (yeah right). Sasuke Uchiha will have his chakra sealed until he is deemed fit for duty by me. It is obvious that he was abandoning the village and should be considered a traitor. However, we cannot discount the curse seal by Orochimaru. I also will allow him to live his life here in the village under watch from Anbu until his loyalty can be confirmed. The minimum sentence is 5 years. Is there any other business anyone wishes to discuss".

See no one was going to add anything she concluded the meeting and everyone left not noticing that they had something following them all, especially Danzo.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N: That concludes chapter 4. I have made my decision on the Harem and some of you may not like some of the choices; however, I have also had some great ideas spurred by some of your recommendations and I have already started on an outline for two new stories. They will not be coming out anytime soon because I want to concentrate on this story, but I wanted to let you all know that more stories will be coming.

Poll/Question: What should happen with Naruto's summoning? Does he get the toads back or should he get a new summoning? What would be the new summoning if you could choose? - Once again I think I know what I want to do for the summoning, but your ideas may spur the story in a different direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am basing this fanfic off of another's hard work and ideas.

 **Chapter 5:**

Tsunade went back to her office followed by Jiraiya. Right before entering her office she called to Shizune "get me the rookies in here now".

"Tsu-hime, what are you planning now" Jiraiya said.

"I'm going to find out if this village is worth to have Naruto back" was all she said and Jiraiya knew better than to argue with here right now. After finally getting her head back on straight from her crying fit he wasn't going to take a chance and put her back into it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The rookies had finally gathered in her office and Tsunade was pacing back and forth with Jiraiya leaning up against the Window to the side. Every now and then she would stop and act like she was going to start saying something but she would catch herself and start pacing again. This went on for 15 minutes before someone spoke.

Feeling like this had something to do with Naruto, Hinata had built up enough courage to ask her; "H-H-Hokage-sama, is this about N-N-Naruto?"

Tsunade stopped and turned to look out over the village. With an audible sigh she turned around and finally sat down.

"Yes, Hinata, it is. What I am about to tell you all is a village S-Class Secret. For the moment I am forbidding you all to discuss with anyone outside this room. I will warn you, some people know, but the Third made a law forbidding anyone for talking about this and as of right now I'm inclined to leave the law active."

She took a deep breath, "What can you all tell me about the night of the Nine-tailed fox attack".

Sakura raised her hand. Tsunade motioned for her to speak. "The Nine-tailed fox attacked the village. In the battle many shinobi and civilians died. Through the sacrifice of the Yondame Hokage he was able to kill the monster and save the village."

Tsunade waited a second as if debating this is the right thing to do. The Sensei's in the back were wondering the same thing. Kakashi was wondering if she was going to reveal everything.

"What you know about the Nine-tailed fox attack is a lie." Replied Tsunade.

Everyone was wide eyed and wondering what was going on.

Tsunade continued, "The nine-tailed fox cannot be killed because it is pure energy and chakra that has taken form. The only way to stop a tailed beast is to seal it and….."

Shikamaru spoke up, "It was sealed…inside Naruto".

Everyone stared at Shikamaru and then back at Tsunade and she nodded her head to confirm. Shikamaru continued:

"That is what makes Gaara and Naruto such good friends isn't it? Gaara has a 'tailed beast' sealed in him as well."

Once again Tsunade nodded and said, "the one-tailed raccoon".

Several minutes passed as Tsunade was waiting to see everyone's reaction. She finally asked, "So what do you all think."

Surprisingly, Sakura finally spoke up with venom in her voice. "I always knew that baka was a monster, just like everyone called him".

SLAP!

Sakura stared wide-eyed and held her cheek. No it wasn't Tsunade, and it wasn't Hinata. It was Shino who had actually slapped her. The sensei's were about to intervene when Tsunade hand went up, she wanted to see what would happen.

"Tell me Sakura, Do you fear me? Am I a monster?" Shino asked.

Sakura thought for a moment and said, "No, why would I think that Shino? Yes, you're quiet, but you are not some monster".

"However, you call Naruto a monster and he and I are very much alike. I have something inside of me that gives me strength. Naruto has something inside him that gives him strength. I actually have more respect for him now because unlike me, he didn't get a choice. I have a question for you, what is the difference in a storage scroll and a kunai?" Shino spoke in his monotone voice.

Sakura replied immediately being the book smart person she is, "one is a scroll and the other is a kunai. Just because the kunai is in the scroll does not mean that the scroll is the same."

"And what happens to the kunai if the scroll is destroyed?"

Once again she replies quickly, "The kunai is released".

"Exactly, so based on that logic, what happens to the nine-tailed fox if Naruto is 'destroyed' like the scroll?" Asked Shino.

Everyone in the room realized what Shino was doing just then. All except Shikamaru, I mean seriously, he's a genius.

"It doesn't change the fact that he has that monster inside of him. What if it takes over? Answer that Shino." Sakura challenged.

"Honestly, based on how this village has treated him I'm surprised that it hasn't taken over. We should be impressed and praising the 'HERO' Naurto is for staying strong and being himself." Replied shino.

Sakura got mad, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could these fools praise Naruto and not Sasuke-kun. What about poor Sasuke-kun who was beat up by that monster. She just huffed and left the room without another word.

Tsunade turned to the rest of the group and said, "As I understand it you all witnessed what happened to Naruto. Besides Shikamaru, why didn't you do anything to stop this from happening?" Kiba was the first to step up.

"Hokage-sama, the council all glared at us to get us to shut up. Especially my mother. I'm sorry, but I was nervous and she is the clan head, I cannot oppose her out in the open like that"

The other genin were nodding their heads in understanding of what he was saying. Tsunade just rubbed her temples thinking she was going to need some more sake after the last few days she's had.

Tsunade finally speaks up, "does anyone else have a problem with Naruto?"

Everyone shook their heads and by the look in their eyes Tsunade could see they wanted their friend back.

"Ok, I'm sending a team to search for Naruto. I need to know if he is ok, and I want to let him know I'm working on a plan to get him back, but until then I want him to lay low. Jiraiya has a place for him to hide, but we need to find him first. Jiraiya's spy network has been looking for him and can't find him. Through a process of elimination we think he went to wave country. Kakashi, I want you, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Hana Inuzuka to head to Wave. Since you know the way and have contacts there and want to you find out if he's been there. Also, Kiba, before you protest I want Hana to go because she has three nin-kin and the additional tracking will be helpful. You leave as soon as you can."

"Alright team, get you supplies and meet at the front gate in thirty minutes, I will go get Hana" said Kakashi.

Everyone left the room except for Hinata; Tsunade and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow to this. She steeled herself and spoke without stuttering for once in her life.

"Hokage-sama, I will do everything I can to bring him home." She turned to leave but Tsunade spoke up.

"Stop, tell me Hinata; how do you feel about him?"

She started to poke her fingers again out of nervous habit Tsunade spoke up again, "Hinata, look up at me and stop fidgeting. How do you feel about it?" (She knew the answer, but Hinata needed to steel herself and admit it)

And just like that, Hinata gathered her strength again and looked Tsunade in the eye. "I am in love with him. The secret we learned today only strengthens that love. To endure all he has here in this village and still be as strong as he is, that is a testament to his character."

"Hinata, I will get him back and he is going to need help. There is more about him we cannot share at this time, but if you want to be with him you are going to have to get strong." Tsunade saw the disappointment in her eyes assuming she meant as a ninja and Tsunade cut that out right there. "I am not talking about ninja strength Hinata…yes, I can see it in your eyes. I'm talking about emotional strength. There will come a day you will have to stand up against your clan and this village if you want to be with him so you better start strengthening your resolve to be with him because if you cannot stand beside him against your clan you will fail in obtaining him."

Hinata took a minute to understand what she was talking about and realized where her true weakness was. She stood up straight, stared the Hokage in the eyes and bowed. "It shall be done."

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the gates

"Alright team, we are going to be hauling ass to get there by tomorrow night or early next day. It will be hard and we will be tired, but every day that passes the likely-hood of finding him or confirming he was even there in the first place goes down. Let's go." Commanded Kakashi.

After a little time the team came across what looked like a small battle field. "Kakashi, I smell Naruto and 4 others in this area. I'm not sure what to say, but the other four have smells on them that are found in Konoha." Hana said.

"Are you saying someone from Konoha came after Naruto shortly after leaving," replied Kakashi.

"I'm not sure, but that is what it smells like." Hana replied.

"Could you track the scents if we were back in Konoha," Kakashi asked.

"No, they are common smells like eating at a restaurant or walking in the park, but they are all scents I have noticed around Konoha. They smell too specific to be random if you ask me." She said.

Kakashi went through some hand signs and called "Summoning", and in the poof a smoke a dog appeared. Kakashi wrote down the information in the scroll and turned to the dog. "Pakun, take this to Tsunade or Jiraiya and no one else. Give them this location and see if they need you to bring them back here."

"Right, I'll get it done." And the little dog took off.

Kakashi turned to his team, "alright, let's go."

After traveling for a few more hours Hinata was the first to speak up. "Kakashi-sensei, what can you tell us about wave and why you think Naruto-kun went this way."

"We had an escort mission this way. It was a C-Class turned A-Class mission. Details are classified so don't ask. However, our client is a bridge builder who needed protection. That is who we are going to start with. We are assuming since no village is this way and Naruto seems to make friends anywhere we are hoping he went there to seek shelter."

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The Nin-kin of Hana did pick up a slight sent of the four unidentified scents from earlier and a very faint scent of Naruto. In the early morning of their second day of traveling the team came to the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is a fanfic based on others hard work and ideas.

Speaking

 _Thinking_

 **Chapter 6**

They stood on the bridge with wide eyes as Shikamaru read the sign out loud.

"The Great Naruto Bridge

Welcome to the Great Naruto Bridge, it is here on this bridge a young boy Naruto Uzumaki stood against overwhelming odds and with the rest of his team, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, taught this town what it means to stand for what you believe in and fight for it. We dedicate this bridge to Naruto's bravery and unyielding courage."

"Wow, is this true Kakashi?" asked Hana.

"Well, there was an equal participation between all the team, but I cannot refute the spirit Naruto gave them. He did inspire the villagers to stand up and they did just that" replied Kakashi.

All of a sudden the nin-ken were making a sound that was hard to distinguish, but could be taken as snickering. Hana turned to them with flushed cheeks and told them to shut up. Everyone else was wondering what the joke was. What they couldn't figure out was that Hana was releasing pheromones unintentionally thinking about the "hero" she didn't even really know. Let's be honest, all Inuzuka females want an 'alpha' male and a 'hero' would be considered an 'alpha' male. Too bad for her when she can't control her own pheromones.

As the team arrived at the town Hana turned to her Nin-ken. "I want you three to search the town. See if you can locate Naruto or his scent."

"Alright team, let's go to Tazuna's house first." Said Kakashi.

As the team was walking through town they noticed the 'not-so-friendly' glares they were getting. Shikamaru turned to Kakashi, "If I didn't know any better I would think we are not welcome here."

Kakashi just nodded and continued to eye smile and wave to the town's people.

The team finally arrived at the house and Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Coming" was heard from a feminine voice.

As the door opened, Tsunami saw who was there. Kakashi held up a hand in a waving fashion and said "Yo, long time no see."

The atmosphere changed immediately. "What can I do for you" said Tsunami with venom.

Kakashi was taken aback by this, "We haven't checked on you all in a while and we wanted to stop by and see how things are going."

"Wait here, I will get father" Tsunami replied and closed the door.

"Well, that was less friendly than I was expecting," said Kakashi. The rest of the team just nodded and waited since they were new here.

The door opened and Tazuna appeared and he looked even less happy than Tsunami if that was possible. "What can I do for Konoha."

Kakashi stuck to the original greeting, "We haven't talked to you in a while and we wanted to check on you."

"We're fine. By the way, here is a scroll for your Hokage. We do not need Konoha's help anymore. You can leave now." Tazuna was closing the door when Kakashi put his foot in the door frame.

"So is this how Konoha treats people. Helps them out at first then forces their way into their homes. What's next, you going to _banish_ us from our homes," Tazuna spat out.

Everyone on the team caught on now.

"Clearly Naruto is either here or has been here. Listen Tazuna…"

"No you listen, Kakashi, that boy meant the world to us in this village. To see the state he was in when he arrived here and to hear what the great Konoha did to him. It was outrageous and we will not stand for it," Tazuna practically screamed at Kakashi.

Hinata taking her conversation with Tsunade and Jiraiya to heart, built up her courage and pushed Kakashi out of the way. Much to the surprise to every there.

"P-Please Tazuna-san, what happened to N-Naruto was a big mistake that was made by people in our village that usurped L-Lady Hokage's rule in a moment she couldn't s-stop it. We are all hurting because of this decision. We want to make sure he is s-safe and we have a place he can go to be safe from harm." Hinata pleaded with the man and he could see something in her eyes. It was clearly love. However, his anger could not be calmed.

"I'm sorry young lady, but I am not inclined to tell you anything. However, I will tell you this, he is safe from you all specifically. He is long gone from here and I doubt you will ever find him. Now, you have our village's decision in that scroll. You may all leave now" and Tazuna slammed the door.

"Alright team, let's find a clearing outside of town and rest and regroup. I'll send a message to Lady Hokage in the morning and we'll get back" said Kakashi feeling a little defeated.

It was at this time the three nin-ken of Hana showed up. She was 'talking' with them and she gasped. Turning to Kakashi she said, "Kakashi, the triplets told me that Naruto's scent is heavy down at the docks. I think it is safe to assume that he took a boat from here."

"Very good Hana. Shikamaru and Hinata, I want you to go to the docks and see what you can find out if anything. However, do not annoy the people. If they are giving you a hard time then just leave. Let us hope we can rebuild a relationship here and get more information in the future."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Down at the docks

Shikamaru and Hinata were attempted to ask questions but of course no would say anything. Shikamaru was studying the shipping schedules and noticed something about the shipping destinations. He decided to keep that information private for now. All of a sudden Hinata took off down the docks. Shikamaru wondering if something was wrong followed her. She jumped off the docks and into the water at the end of the pier. She finally came back clutching something. It was Naruto's orange jacket.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the campsite.

Kakashi was drafting the letter for the Hokage when Shikamaru and Hinata approached.

"Where's Hana?" asked Shikamaru.

"She and her Nin-ken are getting us dinner." Replied Kakashi.

Hinata stepped up and gathered her resolve (somehow it just got a little easier this time) "We found this at the docks."

Kakashi started to reach for it and Hinata held onto it. "I'm sorry, but I will take this back myself." Kakashi just nodded as he finished his report adding in Hinata would be bringing back Naruto's jacket. Kakashi summoned another one of his dogs and told it to get the report back to Lady Hokage and then after dinner the team got some sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Back in Konoha – Hospital

Sasuke was beyond angry at this point. That bitch of a Hokage just informed him of his seal and his "probation". What a joke. All this time wasted when he could have gotten stronger so he could kill his brother.

As he sat there Sakura came in. She smiled and tried to greet him. He just "Hn" as usual. This broke her spirit a little bit. She though he would be happy to be back in the village with her. She proceeded to tell him all about Naruto (mind you breaking the law) and the nine-tailed fox and told him to be careful because this was an S-Class Secret.

After some heavy contemplation Sasuke formed a plan in his head. "Sakura, I must tell you what has happened to me. My chakra has been sealed due to my treachery. I am truly sorry, but if you will help me I think we can be 'happy'. Do you think you can 'help' me?" he asked.

Inside Sakura was screaming and dancing. She finally had won him over. "Sure Sasuke-kun, I can help you with whatever you need."

Inside, Sasuke had an evil smile and thought, " _I just need to be patient and play this just right_."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is a fanfic based on another's hard work and ideas.

A/N: Reader responses: To Saiyanvegeta: I do not disagree with you. I think if the male can have a pluralistic marriage than the female can to. I don't have any pending ideas for any future stories for this, but I would not be opposed to it. On a personal level I do believe in love being between two individuals as well, however, this is a fanfiction and not reality and the whole point (in my opinion) is to write your ideas that do not happen or cannot happen because you are capable of making them happen in fiction. Thank you for the review and I hope you keep reading and enjoy the story for what it is.

A/N: Dedication: I would like to give proper credit where it is due. Starting in chapter 8 it will start to answer one of the questions of will Naruto get a new summons or get his toads back. I put a little twist to the idea provided by DarkGunman410 that I think you will enjoy. Small hint, I used Wikipedia for my information if you're curious about how I expanded the idea.

 **Chapter 7**

Knock, Knock

Tsunade looked up and said, "Come in".

Kakashi and team walked in. They had just arrived from their mission to Wave.

"Team Kakashi reporting back in" Kakashi said as and the rest of the team strolled in.

"Good, I will start with thank you for going on this mission. Also, thank you for finding that battle scene in the woods. We did investigate, but nothing came from it unfortunately. Please report what you have." Tsunade said.

Kakashi stepped up, "We had a rather heated conversation from Tazuna while there. It is clear that Naruto was there. Further evidence supports this by the Hana's Nin-ken finding Naruto's scent all over the dock and Hinata finding Naruto's jacket."

"Hinata, would you mind giving me the jacket?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata just shook her head and clutched the jacket tighter.

"Ok, we are done. Hinata just stay for a minute please." Said Tsunade.

"Actually, If I could discuss something with you in private," said Shikamaru.

Looking at him quizzically Tsunade agreed, "Hinata would you please wait outside". Everyone besides Shikamaru left the office.

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

"May we get the privacy seals just in case?" Shikamaru asked.

After activating the seals she nodded for him to continue.

"I asked for the privacy seals just in case. I assume at this point that there are those that cannot be trusted and I didn't want to take any chances. I reviewed the shipping schedules at the docks. I'm making a guess here, but based on Tazuna telling us that Naruto is far from any of us I assume he took the only ship that went across the sea. From what I gather on the schedules it is a six month journey."

Tsunade thought for several minutes. "Whether that is true or not we cannot afford to send a team to search for that length of time. I also don't want to let any possible spy's know that we suspect this. For now we have to pray to Kami that he stays safe and work on bringing him home on this side. Shikamaru, I need council support. Any help you can provide in the future will be greatly appreciated."

"I will do what I can to help bring my friend home, Lady Hokage."

"Very well, and thank you. Please send in Hinata on your way out."

Hinata comes back in still clutching the orange jacket. Tsunade puts up the privacy seals. "Hinata, I promise you can keep the jacket, but may I please borrow it for a minute," Tsunade asks with tears in her eyes.

Hinata nods and hands the jacket over. Tsunade clutches the jack and starts to cry. Hinata in a bold move comes around the desk and hugs Tsunade and they cry together. Little did they know that this would be the start of a great apprenticeship.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Three months on a ship gives you a lot of time to think and a lot of time to reflect on your life. It was during that first three months Naruto finally had time to cry. Of course he wouldn't let anyone see him, but he cried. He cried during his breaks between helping out on the ship and he cried at night. Hell, he cried himself to sleep almost every night.

Subconsciously his heart shattered a little more each day and night and eventually he built up a barrier around his heart. He wasn't heartless so don't think that, but he did not let people get close to him and he just started to live his life. His sad and homeless life. Ironic really; there was a time when he was kicked out of the orphanage that he was sad and homeless and now he finds himself there again. Is it karma or did he deserve this. He surmised he would never know.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Land Ho" said the ship look out.

Six months went by faster than he thought. Of course when all you do is lock yourself up in your room and just do chores to help out on the boat you stop paying much attention to time.

He stepped off the boat and started going into the small port town. He observed people buying and selling and noted that the money he did have on him would be accepted. That was good news. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or where he was going to go, but he decided to buy some supplies, pick a direction and just walk. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but for now he was just going to roam. Sometimes all you can do is just put one foot in front of another until you figure out what you're supposed to do.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Back in Konoha it has been six months. For some odd reason life just seemed a little dull. The villagers couldn't place it, but the rookies knew. There wasn't a blonde knucklehead running around and smiling anymore. It seems like the village knew its 'sunshine' was gone.

A lot of things happened during the last 6 months. The civilian council were basically butt buddies with Sasuke Uchiha. He asked and he received, no questions asked. Little by little he had the civilian council eating out of the palm of his hands. He may not be an active shinobi, but he didn't stop training. He just built up his natural physical strength until the day he is able to get his chakra restraints removed.

In six months' time he basically had Sakura being his slave. She did as instructed and was happy to do it too. She was so blind to her treatment that even her best friend Ino tried to tell her, but Sakura got mad/jealous and told Ino to back off. Ino recalls that day clearly, "Back off Pig, just because you lost and I won doesn't give you a right to try to tell me what to do. Quit your jealousy and move on."

That was the last day any of the rookies ever talked directly to Sakura. She started acting as if she was an Uchiha and acting all stuck up like she deserved it. It was clear that once Sasuke reached the marrying age in 3 years that he would be claiming Sakura as a wife. Also, unbeknownst to the village Sasuke was also claiming council power from Sakura's mom who served on the civilian side (not that he really needed it since that ate out of his hands anyways). Due to the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) Sasuke would be claiming a new wife each year up to 3 max per the law. Sakura was already promised 'matriarch' which gives her all the power over the other wives (of course she has to listen to Sasuke as 'patriarch' because he is the male and the TRUE Uchiha).

Little by little the Shinobi side of the council kept getting frustrated with the civilian side of the council and how they bent over backwards to the Uchiha's whims. Seeing how the Uchiha was treating the pink haired girl the other fathers of the females were getting worried. Would this council with the civilian and elder's majority vote force their children to marry that Uchiha bastard? Hell, even some of them were wishing the Uzumaki brat was still around. Somehow he always had a way of keeping the Uchiha in check. Shikaku especially had been feeling guilty over the last few months. His own son never talked to him anymore other than needed shinobi required conversations. They never play Shogi anymore. He knew why, but he didn't know how to fix it. Hell, his bar conversations with Inoichi and Choza revealed the same thing. All the children apparently had turned their backs on their family. The only one that was surprised was Hiashi. Hinata has practically dragged Neji to the training grounds and they had been sparring non-stop. Hinata had made him proud with her growing strength and she was the apprentice to Lady Hokage. This brought great honor to the Hyuga. She still stuttered a bit, but she held her self like a head should and even started scolding Hanabi when she was acting all stuck up. Hiashi wasn't a dumb man, but he wasn't sure why his eldest daughter had advanced so much lately. The only thing that stood out to him was she avoided him like the plaque unless necessary.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In that six months of time the toad spies had gathered all kinds of information on the council. The only toads that had not shown up were the toads sent to watch and gather information on the three elders. This worried Tsunade and wanted to ask the old pervert, but he was away attending to his spy network (I mean really, the world still is moving along even if Naruto wasn't there). She kept all the spy information the toads left her in a storage seal that the old pervert put on her hip to keep it concealed and not to have to worry about it being stolen. She just needed to keep it safe until she had enough to take control away from the council. (She had just about had to put the old pervert in the hospital for that seal, but she had to have it concealed on her person and in a least likely place to be seen.)

Xxxxxxxxxx

8 months

Naruto had been traveling for 8 months. He picked up odd jobs here and there to help out locals as he came across them. He would help harvest a field here and there, make a couple of deliveries for merchants every now and then when he was traveling one way that benefitted a merchant. He did miss his ramen though, no one in any village he passed by had ramen or even knew what ramen was. One thing was for sure. He never came across another 'ninja' village. There were soldiers in various villages, but none of them seemed to be ninja. He never heard of any conversation about ninjas in this part of the world. However, he counted that as a good thing because no one would know anything about him on that level.

Passing through this particular town did peak his interest. He heard some merchants talking about weird animals up north that seemed to be able to track people. If you didn't enter their forest they left you alone, but if you entered you were never heard from again. Naruto decided to head north to this 'scary' forest and see what it was about. Honestly, what else did he have to do. I guess one could say he was getting lost on the path of life. (Somewhere in Konoha a one eye shinobi with white hair sneezed).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is just a fanfic based on another's hard work and ideas.

Kurama speaking

Someone's thoughts

Chapter 8

It had taken him 3 weeks to reach the forest the merchants were gossiping about. It was rather dense and dark Naruto had to admit. He didn't see the red eyes that were watching him. He only had a handful of kunai left in his weapons pouch, but he decided to venture forth.

"Here I go" Naruto said.

" **Be careful boy, I sense something sinister in these woods** " Kurama spoke in his mind.

Startled Naruto responded; "I haven't heard from you in a while, why speak up now."

" **Because you always seem to get into trouble and when you do you put my life on the line since we are linked through this annoying seal**."

"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you, but I've got nothing better to do."

" **YOU DID NOT SCARE ME, HUMAN**." Kurama screamed in his head. " **Do not presume that I'm afraid, however, if you are stupid enough to go into a dangerous situation you are not ready for than the least I can do is warn you.** "

With that, Kurama sunk back into the recesses of Naruto's mind and Naruto began to walk.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few hours and nothing seemed to be 'sinister' about this forest Naruto now found himself in…..lost apparently because he had no idea which way he came and which way to go.

That's when it happened. He saw movement in the shadows of the dense forest. Naruto stopped and pulled a kunai in an attempt to protect himself.

Out of the shadows jumped 5 large Hyenas with gray hair, red eyes, and large paws about the size of Naruto's head. They jumped at him from different angles and Naruto proceeded to use the 5 D's. Dodge, dip, duck, dive, and dodge. (5 points to who can guess the movie this came from). Those red eyes and that evil 'laughing' sound the hyenas made were nerve wracking to Naruto.

He was pushed back and forth for several minutes when he finally had no choice but to start using the kunai. He cut the throat of one Hyena and then stabbed another in the head. That made it three to one odds. Naruto finally jumped away and as he darted behind a tree he put up a familiar hand sign and called out "Shadow Clones". He created 3 clones to jump away and the Hyenas appeared to argue with each other and then they split up to follow the clones.

Naruto waited for several minutes to ensure they were long gone before he came out of hiding. As he caught his breath he started to walk again. He then heard that awful Hyena laugh again, but this time there was a mild yelp and some soft growling coming from the same direction he was heading in. He carefully followed the sound.

He came up to a small clearing where he saw what appeared to be young lion about the size of a mid-size dog. Naruto read about these animals once in a book. This was when he was younger in the academy and before he was consistently kicked out of classes by the biased teachers and before Iruka-sensei.

He didn't know much about lions, but he knew what being ganged up on felt like. Also, based on the blood he could see on the lion's leg that the poor creature could not defend itself well. He decided at that moment that he was going to interfere. He once again created about 10 shadow clones and they all jumped in and created a perimeter around the lion. The original Naruto jumped in facing the lion with his hands up.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm here to help. Please let me help you."

The lion surprisingly appeared to be assessing the situation. In a surprising move it nodded his head to Naruto and Naruto being surprised by the understanding, but the immediate situation called for him to keep his head. He created 10 more clones that transformed into the likeness of the lion and the 11 pairs took off in different directions. The real Naruto and lion that took off with the mass of clones and in the chaos found a hollowed out tree and ducked in there.

Once again, Naruto waited to make sure the coast was clear.

"Please sit still. I'm going to bandage your leg and then we'll get out of here".

The lion stared at Naruto and carefully watched as he worked on the leg. As Naruto started to pick up the lion and move in a direction the lion growled just a little. Naruto looked down at the lion and the lion appeared to be using his nose to point in a specific direction.

"Go that way?" Naruto asked.

The lion nodded again.

"You seem to understand my words really well. Are you trained to understand humans for some reason?" Naruto asked.

The lion simply ignored the question and kept pointing in different direction leading Naruto somewhere.

Naruto once again not having anything better to do decided to follow the lion's lead.

Xxxxxxxxx

After several hours of walking they started to make their way out of the dense forest. The area beyond was a large expanse of plains filled with various animals Naruto only read about. From the looks of things he saw a Giraffe, Zebras, and other animals he couldn't name. The lion, who remained silent and kept pointing with his nose, urged Naruto to keep going.

It had been many hours of walking and Naruto finally decided to stop.

"We are going to stop for the night." The lion just nodded.

"I'm going to clean your wound and put fresh bandages on your leg. I'm not sure if there is an infection so this may hurt a bit." Naruto proceeded to dress the wound properly and other than some tenderness the lion didn't notice any pain.

"There, all clean now. Let me make us some food and we'll get some rest." The lion nodded.

After a modest meal the lion and Naruto got some rest.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When morning came the duo continued their journey in silence. Naruto was fine with that since he wasn't much of a talker. At least not anymore.

After walking for most of the day the young lion looked up. This caught Naruto's attention. He looked up and in the distance was a mountain range. "Is that where we are going?" The lion nodded.

Hours later as the sun was setting they had finally reached the base of the mountains. What Naruto saw was a rather large compound built into the side of the mountain. As he was standing there several shadows started moving from within the compound. The main doorway opened and a rather large Lion about the size of a horse with a golden mane and white pearl like claws came walking out.

The lion spoke, "Shabo, why have you returned without a kill and on top of that bringing a human to these hallowed gates".

"Father, my apologies. I was wounded during my hunt and this human saved me. I will accept any punishment you deem fit." Shabo responded.

"It is my decision then that you are to head to the forest of the Hyenas and fight them to the death." The father spoke.

"Yes father, as you…"

"Just hold on a second, I just saved you from a pack of those things and now you are going back?" Naruto yells. "That is ridiculous. How could you send your son to die like that after surviving already?"

The large lion looked at the human for a moment regarding what he said. "Shabo, is it true that is where you went?"

"Yes father."

"You were only supposed to find a local predator and bring the corpse here as your test. Why did you try to take on the Hyenas?"

"I wanted to prove myself a capable heir to the lion clan just like you father. I thought that if I could bring a Hyena back with me that I would prove my worth to you and the clan" replied Shabo hanging his head down in shame.

The father looked at Shabo and then at the human, then back to Shabo. "Shabo, we will discuss this later due to present company, however, due to this human's actions I will forgive your mistake this time, but tread carefully. We do not reward stupidity and going into Hyena territory alone is utterly stupid." Shabo just nodded his head and slowly walked back into the compound.

"Please forgive my son for his stupidity and putting you in danger with the Hyena's. You may call me Sessho and I'm the one in charge here" said Sessho.

In a monotone voice Naruto replies, "It was no problem. I only did what I thought was right. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"You may have saved his life, but do not try to tell me how to treat the lion's I'm in charge of here. However, you appear to be tired so for you service we will give you sanctuary as well as food and water for 2 days, but then you must be moving on. Is that clear?" shot back Sessho.

Naruto stared down the lion for a second for being so callous with the lion's life, but decided to take the offering, "I thank you for hospitality and I will try my best to not be burden on you while I'm here."

"Follow me and I will show you where you will be staying" replied Sessho.

In the shadows, there was one lion that thought they smelled something odd from the human and decided to keep an eye on him more out of curiosity than anything else.

As Sessho was leading Naruto to a room for his stay Naruto noticed the lay out and style of the compound. It appeared to be made for humans. Sessho showed Naruto a rather large dining hall with many Chabudai's for many different people to eat at. There was a large library with many scrolls which was very surprising to Naruto.

Naruto thought about asking who lived here, but decided against it. He had already made Sessho snap at him. Naruto figured less questions would be best at this time.

As they reached the room Naruto would be staying in, Sessho gave some final words, "I know it is getting late so why don't you rest, we'll bring you food for the evening and you are welcome to walk around only in the areas I showed you tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Understood, and I thank you for the hospitality."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Naruto had breakfast just outside his door waiting on him. He ate and decided to roam the allowed areas. Having nothing better to do he decided to go look around the library. Who knows he might find a new jutsu. Little did he know that he had a lion tailing him. This would be the same lion that was curious about him last night.

The lion watched as Naruto roamed the library. He would look from scroll to scroll, but never found anything that was interesting to him. Half the day seemed to roam by and it was lunch time. He made his way to the dining hall and was served lunch. After lunch he decided to go back to the library. He had nothing better to do. All the while he was still followed by that lion.

It was getting close to evening and all Naruto had done was go from scroll to scroll. That is when he decided to skip some rows he went to the very back of the library. In the back he saw an odd looking door with and odd elongated handle. He reached for the door. Just as he was reaching for the door the lion watching him was about to jump out and stop him. With wide eyes the lion could not believe what was happening.

As Naruto grabbed the hand his finger was pricked. "Ouch, what the hell." The door had some intricate seals that spread across the door. Suddenly a hand print showed up on the door. Naruto stared for a minute when he realized the door wanted this hand. He put his hand up to the door, but nothing happened.

" _Maybe I need to push chakra into the door_." Naruto thought.

Naruto put his hand back up to the door and pushed chakra into the handprint on the door. The door clicked and opened. Naruto pushed the door open and inside was a fairly large room (not as big as the library) with scrolls along the walls and a chabudai style table in the center of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the door clicked open the lion that was watching Naruto took off in search for Sessho.

"FATHER, FATHER" the lion yelled catching the attention of anyone in earshot.

Sessho looked up from his dinner called back, "Nilu by daughter, please calm down, what is going on?"

"Father, the human opened the back room of the library" spoke Nilu.

All lions in ear shot went wide eyed.

Sessho called out, "guards, come with me now." Sessho took off toward the library with the lioness Nilu following.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked around the room inspecting the scrolls. There appeared to be family history/lineage scrolls, business/economic scrolls, family bylaws and code of conduct scrolls, and finally jutsu scrolls. Naruto reached up and grabbed the first scroll. As he was about to break the seal and look at it when the large lion named Sessho along with his daughter Nilu and 5 guards burst into the room.

"PUT THAT DOWN" yelled Sessho. The guards were baring their teeth and were is hunched down ready to pounce. Nilu just stood there with a calculating eye.

Having been surprised Naruto literally dropped the scroll on the ground and jumped back with this hands up at sholder height in an attempt to look non-threatening. "Woah, what did I do?"

"How did you get in this room human?" asked Sessho.

"I was just roaming around in the library and came across this door. When I reached for the handle my finger was pricked and then these funny seals spread across the door. I saw a handprint on the door and I pushed some chakra into it and the door opened. I am so sorry…"

"Silence." Spoke Sessho a little more calmly. He appeared to be appraising the boy for a moment.

Naruto took the moment to speak, "I will just go gather my things and…"

"I said silence boy" spoke Sessho with an air of authority this time. "Do me a favor, please step out of the room and close the door."

Naruto followed the order, but did so very slowly. He did not want to anger the large lion.

Sessho put his large paw up to the door and attempted to open it. He put all his weight into it, but the handle and the door would not budge. "Nilu, please attempt to open the door". Nilu did so and the door would not budge. "Boy, please open the door again." Naruto walked up to the door, put his hand on the handle and the door clicked and opened for him.

"This cannot be possible" Sessho looked on in astonishment.

Once again Naruto felt defeated. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I will gather my things now." As Naruto started to walk off Nilu jumped in front of him to stop him.

Nilu spoke up this time, "Young one, what is your name?" she asked.

Naruto looked at the ground and spoke softly. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki".

Sessho walked around to face him. "Boy, raise your head please." Naruto did as instructed and waited for the punishment for his actions.

Nilu saw the look in his eyes. "Young one, you have done nothing wrong. Also, you will not be going anywhere."

"Tell me, Naruto was it…" Naruto nodded. "Where do you come from?"

Hesitantly, Naruto spoke, "I c-come from a place called Konoha. I was banished from there and I decided to just get as far away as I could."

"Who were your parents, Naruto?" asked Nilu.

"I don't know, I was an orphan in the village" replied Naruto.

"Why were you banished?" asked Sessho.

Naruto really hesitated for a moment and decided to give them a short version of the day he was banished.

"That still doesn't make sense, is there more?" asked Sessho.

"I'm afraid to tell you." Stated Naruto.

"Young one, there is nothing to fear. This I promise you. There is nothing we cannot handle." Spoke Nilu in a mothering tone.

"I am….I am the container for the nine-tailed fox. The village council hated me and found some way to banish." Spoke Naruto looking back down at the ground in shame.

"Ah, so you are a Jinchuriki?" asked Sessho. Naruto just nodded his head.

Sessho looked at Nilu and nodded. "Nilu, please take care of young Naruto and see to it personally that he does not leave. Naruto, for the time being you will remain here under our care. We have many more questions that I don't think you can answer, but we will find our answers. Until then I want your word on your honor that you will not leave this compound. Do I have it?"

Naruto just nodded and followed Nilu out of the library.

Sessho turned to the guards. "There is a lot to confirm here, but I need you to send messages to the other leaders of the Panthera clan. Tell them to gather here in a week and that it is urgent. Say nothing else."

The guards took off to complete their task.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is just a fanfic based on others ideas and hard work.

 _Italics means Someone's thoughts_

 **Chapter 9**

It had been a few days and Naruto could feel the stares. Whenever he passed by any lions they would stare at him. To be honest, he felt like he was back in Konoha when he was younger and the adults would glare at him. The only difference here is that he couldn't tell what emotions their eyes were revealing. All this time Nilu was there at his side. She felt odd because he wouldn't talk. His face was not happy.

On the fourth day Naruto decided not to leave his room. He couldn't take the staring anymore. "Nilu, may I ask a favor?"

"What is it young one?" replied Nilu.

"Would you mind bringing my food to the room today?" he asked.

"I've watched you for a couple of days now. What is bothering you young one?" Nilu inquired with worry in her voice.

"It's tough to explain, but the stares bring back some bad memories" he replied.

Nilu thought for a few moments and realized he couldn't read the other lion's emotions. "Relax young one, I will arrange for your food here if it will help you."

Naruto didn't look up at her from the bed, he just nodded and said "Thanks".

The next few days Naruto never left the room. To be honest it made him feel a little better than having to deal with the stares. The other lion's had asked Nilu about young Naruto, but she assured him that he is fine and to give him time due to him being left in the dark about what is going on. That seemed to pacify the lion's and the days went on.

Xxxxxxxxxx

On the seventh day the compound was buzzing with activity. The scouting teams had reported back that the other clan heads would be there by lunch. Arrangements were made in the great dining hall to accommodate the clan heads as they arrived along with their guards and advisors.

"Lord Sessho, what is the meaning of calling an emergency meeting during hunting season" demanded one of the clan heads.

"Please be patient Lady Tora and let me do this properly" replied Sessho in a calm and commanding manner.

He continued, "I have called an emergency meeting of the Panthera clan. Let me first take role. I Lord Sessho am present and am calling this meeting to order. I will take the 'chair' role in this meeting since I am the one who initiated this. I ask that Lady Yakihyo of the Snow Leopards be our record keeper since the Snow Leopards are historically our record keepers. Does Lady Yakihyo accept this role?"

"Lady Yakihyo shall accept her responsibility as the clan record keeper on our honor" replied Yakihyo.

Sessho continued, "The chair recognizes Lord Jaga as the representative for the Jaguar's. Do you accept the calling of this meeting and will represent the Jaguars here?"

"I shall on the Jaguars honor." Replied Jaga.

"The chair recognizes Lord Hyo of the Leopard's. Do you accept the calling of this meeting and will you represent the Leopard's here?"

"I shall represent all Leopards with our honor." Replied Hyo.

"Finally, the chair recognizes Lady Tora of the Tiger's. Do you lady Tora accept the calling of this meeting and will you represent all Tiger's here?"

"Yes I accept you old coot, let's get this meeting going already." Replied Tora.

Sessho rolled his eyes in amusement and continued, "I have called this meeting because I believe we have a human heir to the clan. A blood relation to the long forgotten Namikaze clan and the clan of which we serve."

The other divisions of the Panthera clan erupted in chaos and wonderment.

"QUIET" yelled Sessho.

"The chair recognizes Lady Tora" said Sessho.

"The Namikaze died out during the 2nd Great Ninja War. What makes you claim that the Namikaze still live?" asked Tora as the other clan heads brought their attention back to Sessho.

"Over a week ago we had a human save one of our young (he purposefully skipped the details, but not to be shady, but to keep the story short) from the Hyenas. As repayment for this service we allowed him to rest here for a couple of days. During this time he was in the great library of the Namikaze clan. He found the sealed door and was able to open it." Sessho recalled. (He continued to explain how they closed the door and opened the door again).

"So what are you proposing Sessho?" asked Hyo of the Leopards.

"The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, since the name does not match I am suggesting that we send spies to the boys home to determine if any more Namikaze survived the second great ninja war" replied Sessho.

Yakihyo decided to speak up being the scholar among them, "Excuse me" she got everyone attention. "Has the boy attempted to open the 'clan' scroll?" she asked with emphasis on the word clan.

They looked at Sessho. "I have not attempted that without you all here."

Jaga spoke for the first time since the opening. "I think it would be prudent to determine what level of the blood line he is before we go spying in a land that our clans ran from after that war ended."

"I agree with Jagy-kun" winked Tora purposefully messing up his name. At that time Jaga's eye twitched.

"Guards, inform Nilu to bring Naruto before us and also have someone retrieve the 'clan' scroll." Called Sessho.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After rearranging the room a bit to accommodate everyone we now find the room set up with a long rectangle Chabudai set up to one side of the room and the clan heads sitting with Sessho at the center, Tora and Jaga to the right, and Hyo and Yakihyo to the left. In the center of the room about 10 feet away facing them was a small Chabudai that Naruto will be sitting at very soon and behind him would be all of the various advisors and guards of the different divisions of the Panthera clan.

There was a knock on the door (I don't know how lions knock but just go with it for the story).

"Enter" called Sessho.

Nilu followed by Naruto entered the room. She led him to the center and instructed him to sit. Naruto was very nervous and in his mind he was thinking this was some kind of inquisition.

"Bring in the scroll" called Yakihyo.

A snow leopard walked in with a large and intricate scroll with gold inlays on the handle and a very complicated looking seal keeping it closed.

"Naruto," Yakihyo began speaking again "before you is a 'clan' scroll as we call it. It is the genetic history of the clan we serve. That particular scroll was sealed by the clan head back during the second great ninja war. Are you familiar with that war?" Naruto nodded "Good that saves some time. The seal holding that scroll closed is a blood seal. Just so you are aware, none of us expect you to be able to open that scroll, but we would like you to attempt please. Would you be willing to do that for us?" She asked.

"Why would you think I could open this scroll? I don't have a clan." Naruto asked.

Sessho decided to speak up this time, "Naruto, the fact that you opened that room in the back of the library is proof enough that you hold the clan blood within you. That room couldn't be opened any other way."

"What clan do you think I am a part of?" Naruto asked.

Hyo began speaking, "You see Naruto a long time ago we lived in the elemental nations with the…."

Yakihyo all of a sudden cleared her throat quite loudly, "Please forgive me Hyo" she looks at Naruto, "and Naruto, but I believe we should wait on these details."

"Why do you think we should wait?" asked Jaga.

"Because I believe the answer to Naruto's question may reveal more questions than answers than we can give him at this time. As suggested by Lord Sessho we should gather more information and once received we can tell Naruto all we know. If we reveal everything right now it may only confuse the boy". Spoke Yakihyo.

Nilu stepped forward, "please forgive me for speaking out of turn, but I believe Lady Yakihyo is correct in this instance." She turned to Naruto "Young one, would you allow us time to gather information before we tell you anything further?"

Naruto was looking at everyone who was staring back at him. He was honestly very uncomfortable. He just bowed his head in confirmation to Nilu's request. "What do you want me to do with this scroll?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Nilu will use her claws to prick your finger and we want you to let a few drops fall on that seal holding the scroll closed. I will remind you, we don't expect anything to happen so please don't be discouraged if the scroll does not open." Replied Yakihyo.

Naruto allowed Nilu to prick his finger and he let a few drops of his blood on fall onto the seal before the small wound was healed by Kurama. A minute or two passed and nothing happened.

"Well, it looks like…." Tora began to speak but then everyone's eyes widened in shock.

The seal started to glow and right in front of everyone the scroll opened.

Tora whispered, "Impossible".

Tora stood up and walked around the table and toward Naruto. She was almost as big as Sessho. She lowered her head and sniffed Naruto. She walked around him as if appraising him. She finally went back to her place and sat down. All the clan heads were watching her. She finally spoke, "I want the rest of the Siberian Guards brought to this place, and I want this boy guarded at all times. Nothing is to happen to him is that clear." Two normal size tigers left the room in a hurry to send a message to the rest of the guards.

"Lady Tora, please forgive me but this is the Lion strong hold and clan compound. He is safe here." Commented Sessho.

"I do not care, it is the responsibility of the lower level of the Tiger clan to protect the "roy"…the boy from this point forward and I will not budge on this duty." Replied Tora hotly.

"Very well Lady Tora" replied Sessho camly.

"Naruto, all your belongings will be moved to different quarters and Nilu will be staying with you from this point forward, ok?" asked Sessho.

Even though it was a question Naruto recognized an order when he heard one.

"Uh….ok…sure" replied Naruto reluctantly with questions in his mind, but he stood up and follow Nilu out of the room.

Once gone the Leopard head turned to Sessho. "What are our orders?" asked Hyo.

"First things first, you all should know that he is the Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox and that is something we will have to deal with." Said Sessho.

There was a small gleam in Jaga's eye that no one missed.

"Jaga, our time will come, but be patient" said Sessho.

Jaga just nodded even though he had a feral smile.

"Second, we need all the information we can gather about Naruto. That is where your clan comes in at Hyo. Gather everything, anything, pertaining to Naruto Uzumaki. School records, medical records, shinobi career, friends, everything you can gather; we need it." Said Sessho.

"Lord Sessho, what about the summoning contract?" asked Yakihyo.

"We will wait until we can provide him with more information about who he is and what he wants to do. Until then, Jaga, I want you to start on his physical training and only his physical training for now." Jaga nodded "then once we have answered his questions we will offer him the summoning contract and make sure we set up a meeting with the boss and elders in the summoning realm. Are we agreed?"

They all nodded with the approval of the various councilors in the room.

"Hyo, send your spies by tonight to Konoha and let's gather our information as quickly as possible." Said Sessho and Hyo nodded to his council who left the room to send messages right away.

"Tonight we feast with Naruto and celebrate the revival of his clan" yelled Sessho.

Xxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed by and it was party time in the lion compound and everyone was laughing and having a good time. They were celebrating Naruto and revival of his clan.

Correction, everyone except Naruto. As he sat there eating and listening to the happy cheers he kept remembering all the times with his friends…with his ex-friends. He finally stood up and everyone quieted down. He turned to the various heads and bowed to them. "My apologies, but I think I will turn in for the evening. Thank you for the wonderful food." He then darted out of the room. Nilu watched for a moment and then bowed to the clan heads and darted after him.

"Sessho, did we do something wrong to insult Naruto?" Asked Tora.

Yakihyo spoke up, "No, no one did anything wrong. I saw the look in his eyes. He was reminiscing about something and he is hurt; emotionally. I think there is some emotional damage we are going to have to deal with, but until the spies report back we won't know."

"Well, he was banished from his home. Is that possibly what's bothering him?" asked Jaga.

"I'm sure that is part of it, but I think there is more. I believe for now we need to keep an eye on him and be there for him when he is ready." Replied Yakihyo.

"Do not worry, the Siberian Guards are already here and they have this place on lock down. We will not allow any harm to the boy externally or internally." Tora proclaimed.

Sessho stood up and started to leave. As he reached the door he turned around "Jaga, start the boy's physical training at dawn. Let's keep him active until the spies report back. I do not want him sulking. Also, Yakihyo, create a schedule of study for the boy. If we keep his mind and body active maybe he won't sulk."

Jaga and Yakihyo responded simultaneously, "It shall be done."

Before he left Sessho asked one question, "Does anyone have any objections to Nilu being the boy's familiar?"

Everyone shook their heads to confirm no issues.

"Very well, I will inform Nilu immediately. Good evening everyone."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The door to Naruto's new room opened and in walked Sessho. The room was very large. It had a large bed about the size of two king size beds. A personal onsen as well as a separate bathing area. It had a fireplace with a fire going to keep the room warm and a sitting area to relax in front of the fireplace.

Nilu raised her head from where she slept close by Naruto but far enough away to not disturb him.

"Father?" she whispered.

"Are you aware of what a familiar is and what their duties are?" he whispered in response

She nodded in confirmation

"Good, I just confirmed with the clan heads, you are Naruto's familiar from now on."

He turned and left the room

Nilu laid her head down so she could see Naruto. " _I shall see to your future and make sure you are happy. I swear this on my honor_ " she thought with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is simply a fanfic based on others hard work and ideas.

A/N: My apologies for taking a little longer on this chapter. I had some doubts about the chapter and decided to write chapter 11 as well. I had similar doubts about chapter 11 and decided to write 12. Through several 'holes' that were fixed and a couple of rewrites I think I have everything ironed out. Enjoy.

 _Thoughts in italics_.

 **Chapter 10**

It had been 5 months and the leopards had finally made it to the village (being a summoning animal gives them access to more efficient means of travel). From outside of the village leopards observed the comings and goings of the gates and patrols. Using their techniques they melded into the shadows one evening and entered the village and spread throughout the city. After getting their bearings and locating all main target areas they split up to gather what information they could.

One leopard broke into the Academy and found the records room. Searching through the records he found everything on Naruto and just decided to steal it rather than spend time copying the information. There were more important things to get done tonight.

A second leopard broke into the hospital records room and couldn't find any information on Naruto. After searching for about 30 minutes he found a sealed record room in an unused area of the hospital. It took some work, but he was able to find a way in. There were files upon files on one subject, Naruto Uzumaki. He had an entire room (about the size of a walk-in closet) full of medical records just on him. It made the leopard sick. No one should have this many records. He used a sealing scroll to take all the records.

While the leopard was in the hospital another had gone to the public records office and only found one single file on Naruto. It was basic information on him when he was in the orphanage, and his basic/public information on his ninja career. He did find out where his apartment was and decided to go their next. As he entered the apartment he saw several personal belongings. He decided to grab everything he could and sealed it in a sealing scroll.

The leader of the leopard team had been able to get into the main tower where all important records would be held. However, he couldn't find anything on Naruto. He found that odd. He decided to hang around until the morning.

The other leopards had finished their jobs and were waiting in a forest on the edge of Konoha at the rendezvous spot. They had brought several other leopards with them for general spy work, but they were sent to the rendezvous spot to set up a transport seal back to Lord Hyo.

All of the leopards were curious what was taking the leader so long, but being spy's they knew things didn't always go as planned, but since no alarms were raised they decided to wait.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As dawn was approaching we find Shizune coming into the office to get everything prepared for the day. As she entered the Hokages office she never noticed a shadow that melded with hers and entered with her. The shadow transferred itself to the shadow being cast by the Hokage's desk. The lead leopard was in position to get the most information for the day.

The day went on as normal. The Hokage stamped paperwork and dealt with mission briefings as always. Honestly the lead leopard was getting board. (Also if you ask this writer; I 'm quite amazed the ANBU in the office never noticed the additional presence in the room. I guess they suck at being ANBU for the Hokage, but it would ruin my story if they had noticed the leopard in the shadow, therefore, that is how the cookie crumbles.)

Finally after lunch the leopard's spying resulted in valuable information. Jiraiya had finally returned to the village and was coming in his usual way; through the window.

"Hey, Tsu-hime, how are things going?" Jiraiya asked cautiously.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and glared on him, "it's about damn time you got back here. I need to know what is going on with the three elders. None of the toads that were sent to spy on them have returned."

"Really, that's odd. They were supposed to send regular messages." He went through several hand signs "SUMMONING". In a poof of smoke a small yellow toad appeared. Jiraiya addressed the toad, "Have you heard from the three toads that were sent to spy on the elders?"

The toad responded, "No we have not. We've been worried about them, but we also know that sometimes these missions require longer timeframes. Would you like me to summon them for you?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and then back at the toad. "It is up to Tsu-hime."

Tsunade thought for a moment and decided the need for information was more important than the need for safety. "Yes, please do."

The toad using a special technique went about reverse summoning the three toads that were sent after the three elders.

In three poof's of smoke three dead toads appeared on the floor. "Awe, crap. Someone knows we are on to them and most likely it is Danzo." Commented Jiraiya.

Tsunade commented with a sigh, "How are we going to get Naruto back if we can't get any information on those three old coots?"

At this the leopard raised the proverbial eyebrow. " _They want him back? I thought they banished him._ " He received his answer in the next comment by Jiraiya.

"Well, Hime, do you have enough with all the other information to get power back from the council?" He asked.

The leopard's thoughts continued, " _This 'council' usurped the leader somehow. Lady Nilu will want to know this_."

"You would think so, but when I hint at information they would want kept private they appear to give in when I talk to them privately, but once the meeting starts it's like they are completely different people. Jiraiya, if I cannot get power back I don't know what I'm going to do about getting MY Naruto back. What would 'they' think if they knew about all this?" Tsuande said implying 'they' meaning his parents. (Remember readers, only a few people know the truth about Naruto parentage and the Hokage's ANBU do not know).

"I think 'they' would go on a rampage personally." He replied.

"Ok, I need food for now and time to think. Jiraiya, you are taking me to get some sake and you ARE going to keep YOUR hands to yourself. Got it?" she said.

"Ok, ok, I will abide by that….' _today_ '" Jiraiya said with the 'today' being thought.

As they left the room Shizune came in to clear up the signed paperwork and add to the pile of the unsigned. As she left she never noticed the shadow that left with her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It took some patience and some time to hop from shadow to shadow until he was able to reach the wooded rendezvous spot.

"Leader, we have the information gathered for you." One of the spy's said.

"Good, I also have some more information that we need to write down and get back to Hyo" replied the leader.

After all information was recorded and compiled then the leader spoke, "I want you (the leopard from the record office mission) to send this information back to Hyo using our transport seal. I think there is enough for now. Also, direct his attention to the information I personally included at the end of the notes and I want him to review that first before reviewing everything else."

The leader continued, "You three, he pointed to three other leopards, there are others here known as 'elders'. Once we locate them I want you to gather any and all information on them. It should be noted that there is a toad summoner here and the toad spy's sent to these elders were killed. Please be careful, your lives are more important than any information you can gather."

They all nodded and split up. The leader looked at the rest of the spy's. "I want you all to spread throughout this village and gather anything you might find important. I intend to send an update to Hyo by the end of the week so meet back here in a week's time.

The leader did his spooky shadow jumping technique to head back to the Hokage's office. There is more and he would find out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was the last day of the week and that evening the spy's would gather to send an update to Hyo. As the afternoon approached more interesting information developed for the leader.

Knock Knock

"Enter" said the Hokage.

In walked Hinata. "Ah, Hinata dear, how is your training with Shizune going?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata took a deep breath which the Hokage noticed. " _She is getting better at calming herself_."

"The training has been going well. I have learned so much and have been able to apply e-everything to my taijutsu and though it sickens me, my father has taken note to my advancement."

"That is good to hear. I will be taking over soon to take your skills to the next level so be prepared ok?" commented Tsunade.

"Of course, Tsunade-sensei" Hinata bowed. "I have a request if I may?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"During my duties over the next month at the hospital I would like to bring Hanabi with me. She has been improving and is less stuck up than she used to be, but I think forcing her to help others may be what she needs. Would it be ok if I have Hanabi help me in the Hospital?" she asked.

"I trust your judgment Hinata and I agree with your assessment. Go right on ahead." Commented Tsunade.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sensei"

The leopard was perplexed by something. Before he left the compound those many months ago he had the opportunity to be within smelling range of Naruto. He had committed his scent to memory. This girl smelled different, but she clearly had Naruto's Scent on her. He guessed he would have to send one of his spy's to figure this out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The spy's all met back up and compiled any information to send back to the compound. Only one of the leopard spy's that was sent to look for these 'elders' returned. The leader hoped that was a good thing and told the last member to continue to look for this elusive third 'elder' and if she came across the other two spy's she was to inform them to meet back up in a month. They all separated and continued to gather information about this village. Especially the young girl the leader wanted more information on.

Xxxxxxxxxx

That month finally came to an end and the leopards had met back up. They compiled information about all of Naruto's friends and how they are treating their parents and others around the village. They have put quite the dossier about Hinata and her feelings toward Naruto. Especially how she slept every night with Naruto jacket that she found.

Surprisingly, at one point Tsunade had pulled out the information on Naruto and was having a private discussion with Jiraiya and Kakashi about his parents and heritage. Above all things this was the information that the leopards were needing.

Finally, the important information needed about the elders was actually gathered. The leopard that was able to get to Danzo's private records had found some very incriminating evidence and compiled copies of the documentation needed and summaries of conversations between him and various civilian councilors and the elder's. The next step for them was to get instructions from home. Until then they would continue to gather information on the village and monitor these 'elder's'.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is just a fanfic based on other's ideas and hard work.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I was on vacation and spending time with family was more important than trying to post this chapter. I have also received comments about making chapters longer. I will only write the chapters as I see fit and how they flow with the story. That being said I will attempt to make the chapter close to 3k words as I can. I think that makes the chapters long enough. Thanks for the comments and feedback. Enjoy the story.

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts_ "

 **Chapter 11**

All of the spy information had been gathered and we now find our Panthera clan leaders and Nilu gathered together to discuss everything.

Lord Hyo started the meeting, "Welcome everyone. We have finally compiled all the information from our spys and we have the information we wanted. We have way more than wanted, but we trimmed the information down to what we believed to be necessary. With the help of Lady Yakihyo we took a blood sample that we received from the hospital records of Naruto's father and compared it to the last known clan head. The royal bloodline lives on through Naruto. This confirms his place as the Namakazie clan head. Does anyone have any questions on this?"

"When do we inform Lord Naruto of his heritage?" asked Sessho.

"I think it would be wise for me to compile everything together from this meeting and then we will discuss everything with Naruto later today." Commented Lady Yakihyo.

"That is good," replied Sessho.

Lord Hyo continued, "From everything gathered we have some very interesting information. It would appear that the leader and Naruto's friends did not want him to leave. Her power was usurped from her by three 'elder's' and this civilian side of a council. However, what we have found out is that one of the Elder's named Danzo has been using his abilities to nudge the civilian side to his viewpoint. From his notes some are easier than others, but it would appear that Danzo is essentially controlling them which is giving him the controlling votes where he deems fit."

"From other various notes he has been stealing children from the clans and claiming them to be 'dead' at birth so that he can gain power and he is building an army. On top of that he has always wanted to control Naruto as a weapon, due to the nine-tails, and when he ran out of options for control he opted for 'banishment' and sent a team in an attempt to capture him in a weakened state. Obviously that didn't work out, but he is still looking for him."

"That is very troublesome if you ask me," commented Lady Tora.

All of a sudden, in a different area of the world a certain Nara who was staring at clouds sneezed.

Lord Hyo continued, "We do have some rather interesting news though. I direct this information to Lady Nilu. There is a young girl there that is apparently very fond of our young Lord. She has been bettering herself to gain some form of acceptance in her clan so that 'when' Naruto returns she can be with him and protect him. She sleeps every night with an old jacket of his. From the notes that the spy's made it was quite 'adorable'."

"Apparently his friends are upset at the village as well. They have been shunning their parents for allowing one of their own to be banished and they do know all about the nine-tailed fox. They do not care and actually do see him has a hero. They too have been trying to help out the leader of their village in an attempt to get Naruto to return."

"I believe this covers everything that is of importance since we received the spy's reports last time." Finalized Hyo.

"Speaking of which, Lady Yakihyo, how is Lord Naruto's education coming?" asked Jaga.

"He made a lot of progress during the months prior to us receiving his academic records. Since then I discovered that several teachers sabotaged him until he reached an "Iruka". However, by that time, he was already stunted mentally. I have been working in the basics since then and surprisingly he is like a sponge. Not only has he picked up the basics he should have received, but he has found ways to apply them to his training as well. He is quite remarkable. There is no telling what kind of ninja he would have been if he was on the correct path from the start." She replied.

"Lord Jaga, how has his physical training been going?" asked Sessho.

"Similar to how Lady Yakihyo described his studies, and his physical capabilities are endless. We have corrected his basic taijutsu and we started his family tiajutsu a month ago once we got his academic records. Thanks to Lady Yakihyo we found where he was sabotaged and built up from there. I do finally have a request to ask of this council and specifically you Lord Sessho." Commented Jaga.

"Continue," replied Sessho, however he knew where this was going.

"The Namakazie clan never had a Jinchuriki before. The possibilities are endless with the clan's jutsu's. I want to start on his training on using the fox's chakra and maybe even building a bond with the fox. I would need the lion's and their abilities with ninjutsu and us Jaguar's with our taijutsu skills we should be able to create the ultimate ninja that the Namakazie clan has never seen." Jaga requested.

"As long as the other heads do not object I don't see why not. However, we should talk to Naruto first and make sure that is what he wants. I will not force something like this on him." Commented Sessho.

No one objected to the idea.

It was at this point Nilu got everyone's attention.

"After listening to everything I believe we have a plan for Lord Naruto, but I think as his familiar I have another job to do. I think I should go to this village and talk to their leader and personally present our findings. Not only do we get the leverage needed, but we may be able to help Naruto return there." Said Nilu.

"Excuse me Lady Nilu, but are we sure this is wise. What if Naruto doesn't want to return there?" asked Tora.

"Lady Tora, first things first. I don't know if this is wise or not, however, the Namakazie clan never ran from their problems and I believe Naruto needs to return to HIS village to claim his home back. This would be more of a therapeutic action and making sure he faces his problems instead of running from them. I would like to remind everyone that we have never seen him smile or laugh. This is quite concerning in my opinion. The clan, speaking historically, has always been strict regarding tradition, but it was never an unfriendly clan." She replied.

"With all due respect Lady Nilu, but not running from their problem is exactly what caused the fall of the clan today. Maybe we should run in this case." Commented Jaga.

"I believe not having allies and being a nomadic clan is what caused the fall. Being a part of a village would provide additional protection for the clan. Wouldn't you agree Lady Tora?" Nilu shot back.

"We tiger's failed our job last time because of our arrogance. We will not fail again. Therefore, being a part of a village would be a wise move." Commented Tora.

"We shouldn't be doing any of this without Lord Naruto. This is his life and he should be a part of the decision. Lady Nilu, please retrieve Naruto from the training grounds and let's discuss his heritage and what he wants to do." Commanded Sessho.

Nilu gave a respective bow and left to retrieve Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In another area we find Naruto in a large arena built within the compound. There were over 50 Naruto's going through various taijutsu exercises being monitored by various Jaguar's.

Over the last half year of training his strength had increased exponentially. His fighting prowess and increased as well with daily spars against different members of the panthera clan and sometimes against multiple combatants. Additionally he had grown some to. Of course that happens when you eat properly especially with Nilu forcing vegetables and fruit down him. Sometimes he just wanted to run again, but he had to admit, it IS nice having 'companions' around.

One thing was for sure. He had found a home. Something he lost a long time ago. And for the first time in a long time he actually felt content (still never smiled or laughed, but content with life).

He was still curious about why he hadn't signed the Panthera contract yet, but so far these animals have treated him more than fairly and he wasn't going to go and question their actions.

He was broken from his concentration when he was called.

"Lord Naruto, the council leaders would like you to come to a meeting." Called Nilu from the side.

Naruto walked over with an eye brow raised, "Lord Naruto?" he asked.

"Well you are the only living clan head that we are aware of and as such the title of clan head goes to you and thus you are 'Lord Naruto'. See commented.

"I have never been one for formalities, could we just call me Naruto?" he requested.

She turned with a smirk on her face and walked away calling of her shoulder a bit jovially, "come Lord Naruto, the council is waiting."

" _I guess not_ ," thought Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto entered the room the other members of the Panthera clan bowed to him. "Thank you for coming Lord Naruto" said Yakihyo.

"Seriously, I'm not much into formalities. Can we please just use Naruto?" he requested.

There were several small giggles from around the room, "Lord Naruto, as the clan head you should get used to it, but we'll make you a deal. Any of these private meetings we end up having we will use just Naruto is that acceptable?" asked Sessho.

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance, "is that the best I'm going to get?" he asked.

Several nods from around the room confirmed that and just sighed and decided to accept it. "Ok, what so important now?"

Lady Tora spoke up next, "Don't get all snippy with us Na-ru-to" she dragged out his name "we finally have all the information we needed to tell you all about yourself and your clan."

Naruto's eyes were wide now in realization what was about to happen. His breathing became erratic and his heart rate increased. This did not go unnoticed.

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked Nilu.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself. "My apologies, I was not ready for that. I have always wanted to know who I was, where I came from, and who my parents were. Please continue."

Lady Yakihyo spoke up, "let's start with the important information to you. You are the son of Minato Namakazie and Kushina Uzumaki."

"I-I-I'm the son of the fourth Hokage?" he stuttered with eyes a big as plate saucers.

"Yes you are Naruto. Through some records we were able to copy and a sample of blood that is kept in the village you came from we did a blood test and confirmed him as your father."

Naruto lept out of seat and started pacing the floor. "How could this be? Why did they not tell me? Did they not know? What does…"

"NARUTO, calm down" commanded Sessho. "We have several answers, but not all. Please one question at a time."

Naruto took deep breaths again and calmed down, he sat back down and started again. "Did the village know?"

"From what was gathered only a few people knew, the Hokage, a Jiraiya, a Kakashi, and three others known as 'elder's'. To our knowledge no one else knew." Commented Hyo.

"If they knew who I was why didn't they say anything?" he asked.

"That is one of the few answers we don't know. However, you will…." Started Yakihyo but was cut off by Nilu. "Perhaps we should continue with that thought later, please?" It was a stated as a question but the tone was a commandment.

"Naruto, please continue." Commented Jaga.

"What about my mother, what can you tell me?" Naruto asked.

"All we know of your mother is that she comes from the Uzumaki clan. This obviously means you part of two clans, however, we know nothing about the Uzumaki. They were around during the Second Great Ninja War, but we never had any dealings with them and neither did the Namakazie."

"Ok, how did my parents meet?"

Yakihyo continued, "from all accounts your father and mother were both orphans in the village. Your father was an orphan from the beginning, but your mother came to the village later and joined the academy. She apparently was the second host to the Nine-tailed fox."

This information caught Naruto by surprise. "Wait a minute, I just realized. My own father sealed the fox inside of me. Why would he do that?"

"Unfortunately that is another question we cannot answer right now for we do not have the answer." Apologized Yakihyo.

"Please forgive me, but it seems like you don't know much." Naruto spat out.

None of them took offense, they understood. Sessho decided to comment. "It was not easy getting this much information. However, consider this. You now know for a fact that you have parents, who they are, and where you come from."

"Speaking of which, what happened to the Nama…sorry…what happened to my clan?" asked Naruto.

"Perhaps I should take this one," commented Tora, "First let me say that the Namakazie were originally a nomadic clan. We attempted to stay away from the war, however, that didn't work. The tigers are tasked with being the protectors and guards for the Namakazie clan. Toward the end of the Second Great Ninja War we failed to protect the royal line of the Namakazie. They were kidnapped from right under our noses by some ninja forces we didn't recognize. By the time we found the royal family they had been killed and the kidnappers had been killed as well. It was at this point we ASSUME that the baby, your father, was rescued by the Leaf and taken to the village. We assumed the baby was gone forever. By the time we made it back to the clan a majority of the branch families were killed either by the same force that took the clan head or someone else. We don't know for sure either way. With what clan remained we fled the elemental nations and ended up here. However, soon after arriving the remaining clan members caught some disease and without any medical ninja we couldn't help them. Before completely dying out the final few clan members summoned the Lion, Panthers, Jaguars, Leopards, and Snow Leopards to remain behind and protect the clan scrolls and assets. Since then we have remained in this world to watch over everything. All of the Panthera clan separated and took various things to keep the Namakazie assets safe as requested. That is our story until you showed up."

Naruto sat there for a long time in contemplation. "Please forgive my carelessness, but what now? I don't have a clan and I don't know what to do with myself."

Nilu spoke up this time, "First things first, would you be willing to sign the Panthera contract?"

"Naruto got a sad look on his face, "Naruto, what are you thinking right now?" asked Sessho.

"It's not that I'm not grateful, but I don't know if I should sign the contract." He commented.

They were all stunned. "Have we done something that would make you not want to sign our contract?" asked Jaga.

"It's not that, *sigh*, I used to have a contract and it was one of the best gifts I have ever received. However, the contract belonged to my ex-village and when they found out that I was banished they had to remove me from the contract. I don't know if I can do that again."

"Naruto, who was the contract with?" asked Yakihyo.

"The toads." Replied Naruto

Nilu walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug using her large paw to pull him close. "Naruto, as the sole summoning of the Namakazie clan you cannot lose us. We don't only need you, but we want you to be our summoner. We lions are your partners and/or fighters, the tigers are the guards of the family and home, the Leopards are the spy's and assassins, the Jaquars are the physical and fighting trainers, and the Snow Leopards are the educational trainers. We together belong to the Namakazie and by extension we belong to you. By signing the contract it does nothing to change that except allow you to summon the larger fighters and the elders of our clan. You are stuck with us forever now. Signing the contract is honestly just a formality."

Naruto had some tears in his eyes. He was having feelings he thought he locked away. He stood up abruptly and ran out of the room with Nilu following him.

"Well, I guess we can finish this tomorrow" commented Sessho.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is a fanfic based on others ideas and hard work.

"speaking"

" _thinking_ "

 **Chapter 12**

Naruto ran to his room and flew into his bed to hide under the covers. " _Why now, why do I have these feelings now_." Thought Naruto.

Nilu walked into the room and approached the bed.

"Naruto, get undressed and come over to the onsen now!" she commanded.

He didn't want to fight so he did as he was told (Don't be sick readers, it's not like that).

As he lowered himself in to the onsen Nilu put a paw on his head and pushed him under the water. He came back up instantly coughing.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"If you are crying, I cannot tell" was her only comment.

It finally clicked. With all the water he could cry and no one would know. (Honestly, he's the only human there, who would find out. Right readers? Oh well)

He finally stopped crying after about 30 minutes. He climbed out of the onsen, dressed in his night clothes and sat by the fire. "Nilu, may I trouble you for some food?"

"Of course Lord Naruto, I will return shortly" she replied.

After while she came back with food.

As he was eating he decided to talk.

"Nilu, what would happen to the contract if I was a bad summoner? Or an evil summoner would be a more appropriate word?" Naruto asked.

"It wouldn't matter, as the clan head you determine how you want the clan to be. We are to serve. The only thing we will not do is kill or harm others in the clan and the Panthera clan members."

"I see. Can you promise me something else? He asked.

"What do ask?" she replied.

"Promise me that I cannot lose the summoning and more importantly I cannot lose you?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Young one, I Promise I will stand by you for as long as I breathe. And then when that stops and if you are still alive I promise to live on in your heart forever."

Naruto got up and kissed Nilu on the head "Thank you" he whispered and then sat next to her and leaned up against her to enjoy the fire.

After some time passed Nilu decided to address one more issue.

"There is more to discuss, but it will upset you."

"This day has already been upsetting enough. Let's get this over with so I can move on."

"Very well." Replied Nilu. "I think you need to go back to your village".

Naruto shot up off the floor right there and glared at here. "How dare you make that statement? They turned their backs on me, ALL OF THEM" he yelled the last part.

"No, they didn't. The council did and they did so under duress from what we can gather. The Hokage has been fighting to get you back ever since you left. Your friends…" she was cut off.

"They are not my friends, they turned their backs on me" he shot out venomously.

Nilu corrected herself. "The others your age have shunned the village for what happened to you especially their own parents. It should be noted that they know you contain the fox as well."

Naruto sat down and thought for a while.

"The Hokage's stamped my banishment, why would she want me back" he asked rather hotly.

"The stamp was used by the council elder's while the Hokage was in surgery. She never knew anything about it until you were long gone." Nilu continued.

"Also, apparently, several of the clans are coming to your side. Some part due to their kids shunning them and in some part of frustration out of someone named Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Apparently this Sasuke has corrupted a pink haired one and has practically made her a slave. This civilian council has been blinded by him as well and is claiming parts of the city for himself. It is rumored by our friends that he is going to force women into his clan and even take some of the other clans jutsu's for himself through marriage. There is a rumor in the shadows that he is gunning for a blonde haired girl and her family is trying to fight the council, but they are claiming it is for the good of the village. This Sasuke is corrupting the village from within using the civilian council's stupidity to his favor."

Naruto was getting pissed by the moment. He saved him for the sole purpose of helping the village and for saving his friend, but he is using the village for his own power. Then Naruto froze. He realized he was caring about what happened to the village. But why would he care?

"Why do you want me to go back?" he asked.

"Because I can tell you are not YOU. You cannot move on until you face your issues and all your issues are back there."

"When would you want me to go back?" he asked.

"It would be at least a year or more." She commented.

"You have taken care of me so far and as my familiar you have asked me to trust you with my care when I need it. I'm not happy about this, but I will trust your judgment." He conceded.

In that case I would need to go to this village and set things up for you…" she was cut off again.

"NO, no, no, you cannot leave me, you promised!" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

She looked at him and her heart broke. "Ok, we will send someone one else!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, now, when do I sign this contract?"

She pushed him to the bed, "get some sleep young one" she said with affection, "and we'll conclude everything tomorrow".

Naruto did have a hard time falling asleep that night. The thought of going back to that village both frightened him and angered him at the same time. He eventually nodded off and concluded a very taxing day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day finds Naruto in the meeting with the other clan heads and Nilu.

"After talking with Nilu last night, I have decided to sign the contract. I know it is part of the deal, but I'm grateful for this opportunity and I hope to live up to what the clan used to be."

They all smiled and Yakihyo summoned a rather large snow leopard the size of a large dog that was holding the scroll.

"Ah, so this is Lord Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you. I cannot tell you how exciting all of us in the summoning realm are to have a living Namikazie again." He unrolled the scroll and instructed Naruto to sign it in blood. He did so and the scroll glowed for a second and rolled itself up. "Very good, we all look forward to working with you and I bid you good day Lord Naruto".

"Now, since you have had a summoning before we recommend going outside and having you summon the boss." Commented Sessho.

They all proceeded outside and Naruto went through the handsigns "SUMMONING" he called out and in a large poof of smoke a Large White lion appeared in the clearing. The lion was just a hair taller than Gamabunta and about as long as Gamabunta with his legs extended.

Standing on the Lion's head was Naruto. He couldn't believe it. This lion was just as large as Gamabunta. It was so cool. The Lion felt Naruto on his head. "Please come to my nose so I may see you summoner." He commanded.

Naruto complied and bowed to the lion once on his nose. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzu…I'm Naruto Namikazie" he corrected himself.

"Greetings Lord Naruto. I'm Bosura the boss lion and main fighter for the Panthera clan. I look forward to working with you." Bosura replied.

"Are there any rules I need to be aware before summoning you?" Naruto asked.

The lion looked at Naruto quizzically. "Rules?" Bosura asked.

"Yes, when I used to summon Gamabunta he only wanted to be summoned for a big fight. He wasn't into summoning for no reason what so ever." Commented Naruto.

"Ah, I see. You used to summon toads. Well, we are not quite so high and mighty with our summoners. Though we do prefer you to use judgment, but if you just want to show off your summoning skills then you are welcome to summon any of us at any time." Replied Bosura.

"Ah, that is good to know. I assure I will try not to abuse any of the summons." Said Naruto.

"Very good Lord Naruto. I look forward to working with you." Bosura had an amused glint in his eye. "I bid you farewell for now." He then poofed back to the summoning realm and Naruto with wide eyes fell to the ground and onto his ass unceremoniously. "Ouch".

Naruto looked over to the other heads who were all smiling, "he did that on purpose didn't he?"

They all chuckled and motioned for him to follow them back inside.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Once back inside the meeting continued.

"Lord Naruto, it gives us great pleasure to finally have a summoner back and Bosura appeared to like you." Said Sessho.

"He could have put me down a little easier" Naruto deadpanned.

The other heads all snickered.

Naruto shot them all an evil glare and they just laughed a little louder.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Nilu took the lull in conversation to begin her plans.

"Well, I had a chance to talk with Naruto last night and we came to a final agreement to attempt to get Naruto back home to the Leaf Village." She said.

"Ah, so we will have a home then?" Ask Tora

"Yes, that is correct" replied Nilu.

"When will you be leaving Nilu?" asked Sessho.

"I will not, per agreement with Naruto I will not leave his side." She replied.

"As his familiar it is your duty to handle his personal affairs" replied Yakihyo.

"I do not dispute that, however, I have promised Naruto that I will not leave his side. Therefore, we will need to send someone else." She replied again.

After a few minutes of contemplation Sessho spoke up. "Very well; Yakihyo, would you be willing to come with me to handle all this?"

"I do not mind, but the spy's are already there, why not work with them?" asked Yakihyo.

It was Hyo who spoke this time. "I don't think revealing our spies would be a wise course of action. That should remain a clan secret".

"Very well, I agree then." Yakihyo conceded.

"Very good, we will take our information and go see this Hokage of the Leaf Village. Naruto, I know this will be hard for you, but we promise to take care of you." Said Sessho.

"*sigh*, I know you will. I won't lie, this is hard for me, but Nilu and I have agreed on facing my issues with that village and I will do so with her at my side." Replied Naruto.

"We leave tomorrow." Said Sessho.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In the leaf village many things had been happening while Sessho and Yakihyo made the five month journey.

Not only had Sasuke married Sakura, but a wedding was being planned for Sasuke and Ino at the extreme displeasure of the Yamanaka clan. The civilian council lead by Danzo and the other elder's had forced Inoichi's hand. Ino was practically distraught and was currently being housed in the Uchiha compound. Unknown to any of the villagers or clans alike Ino was completely against the wedding and was being 'beaten' by Sasuke and Sakura for her refusal to accept Sasuke.

We find ourselves now in the Hokage's office with all the shinobi clan heads pleading with Tsunade.

"Please Lady Hokage, storm in there and retrieve my daughter" pleaded Inoichi (Ino's father)

"You know I cannot do that. The 'council' in all of its wisdom has given into Sasuke's every demand. He is almost has enough power and the assets to bankrupt this village and you all know it." Tsunade replied. She was honestly disgusted with the council, but she did sympathize with Inoichi.

Tsume, Kiba's mother, and head of the Inizuka clan spoke up. "Lady Hokage, we can smell what is going on and I'm telling you he is abusing that poor girl. You have to do something." Tsume was trying another angle.

Tsunade sighed, "I don't doubt it, but without actual evidence of abuse we cannot interfere."

Shikaku and Choza, Shikamaru and Choji's fathers, were beside Inoichi trying to comfort the distraught man.

They all disbursed except for Hiashi.

"What may I do for you Hiashi?" asked Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage", Hiashi bowed before her which has never happened in the history of the village, "I humbly ask you to help me protect my daughters from the Uchiha."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" she asked rather annoyed although she wanted to protect her apprentice as well.

"Anything to keep them both out of the Uchiha's hands" Hiashi pleaded.

Tsunade thought for at least 20 minutes and all this time Hiashi never moved with head bowed before her. A thought finally occurred to her.

"Do you truly mean you will do anything to protect both your daughter's?" she asked.

"Yes I will, especially from the Uchiha." He said with conviction has he raised his head.

"Very well, please have a seat. Shizune!" Tsunade called. Shizune came in. "Yes my Lady?"

"Retrieve Hinata and Hanabi as well as Konohamaru and Asuma as soon as possible." She commanded.

" _What is she thinking_?" Hiashi asked himself.

After some time everyone was gathered and they were all quite confused.

"Very well, we'll start with Konohamaru and Hanabi. I know you care for each other, but I need you to admit it now in front of your father Hanabi. (Asuma already knew)" Both young ninja's got red from embarrassment and Hiashi caught on.

"Hanabi, is this true?" he asked.

Hanabi turned to her father, "Yes father, I really do." She replied with a hint of red on her cheeks still. (She really had humbled herself since Hinata got a hold of her and gave Konohamaru a chance instead of thinking he was below her.)

"Very well, I suggest we set up a Marriage contract now, and you two will be wed when you are of age. Do you both agree?" asked Hiashi.

Both kids were wide eyed. He was ok with them being together. They didn't hesitate. They both nodded and Tsunade completed with contract with all those involved. She instructed all but Hiashi and Hinata to leave and Konohamaru and Hanabi left holding hands and smiling. Hiashi actually felt good about the relationship despite Konohamaru's rather boisterous attitude.

"Now comes the real test Hiashi," said Tsunade with a confused Hinata in the room.

Tsunade continued, "This is a blank marriage contract for Hinata. I need you to trust me and sign it. Once signed I will hold onto it and give a copy to the slugs for safe keeping. I can promise you that the person is worthy and will treat her well, but his identity must be kept secret even from you Hiashi" she said as she cut a glace of at Hinata and winked. Hinata caught on right away and on the inside she was giddy.

"You promise me that this will protect my daughter." He asked.

"Yes it will." She replied.

Hiashi signed the contract and Hinata wanted to jump to sign the contract, but decided to play it cool.

Once the contract was signed and sealed by the Hokage summoned a slug and had them keep the contract safe. Hinata left the room ready to go shout to the moon. She would marry her Naruto-kun if it was the last thing she'd do.

"Lady Hokage, I thank you and I am putting Hinata's safety in your hands." He hinted at his trust in her.

"Do not worry, I would not do anything to harm my apprentice." Hiashi nodded and left the office.

Tsunade smiled to herself, " _WHEN I get you back you will have a better life, I swear it_." She thought.

All of a sudden a chunin burst into her office "Lady Hokage, a large Lion and another animal are approaching the gate."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is just a fanfic based on others ideas and hardwork.

"Speaking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **Chapter 13:**

All of a sudden a chunin burst into her office "Lady Hokage, a large Lion and another animal are approaching the gate."

"So, use a genjutsu to deter the animals in another direction." She replied.

"We did, they keep dispelling the genjutsu's we keep using." The chunin commented.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow to this. "Any animal that could dispel a genjutsu would have to be a summoning animal. Anbu, come with me to the gate." Commented Tsunade as she left the office to the front gate.

As she arrived she came across an amusing scene. There were shinobi and civilian a like gawking at the scene of two rather large animals sitting by the sign in station having a conversation with a confused chunin at the gate.

"We only wish to sign in and request a meeting with your Hokage." Commented a horse sized lion.

"U-Uh, p-please forgive me, but you don't have hands. How would you possible 'sign' anything?" Replied the chunin.

At this point the large dog sized animal nobody recognized spoke up rather frustrated, "if you would provide some ink we can dip one of our claws in the ink and using chakra we can have our names appear on the document."

"You are able to use chakra?" commented the gate guard.

The smaller of the animals looked at the larger with an exasperated tone, "This is getting tedious Sessho. Are these people really where we want him to come to?" she asked.

At this point the Hokage finally decided to interject. "Please forgive the chunin for his ignorance and that will be corrected soon." She shot a glare at the chunin who should know what was going on and have basic knowledge of summoning animals.

"Is it reasonable to assume you two are summoning animals?" the Hokage asked.

"That would be correct." Replied the larger of the two.

Tsunade turned to all those that were gathered, "It should be obvious to the shinobi by now, but to everyone around. These animals are summoning animals that have the ability to speak, use chakra, and I would assume a number of other things similar to those of us who have summoning animals. Please go about your day and I will take it from here."

Tsunade turned around and addressed the animals directly, "I'm the Hokage and my name is Tsunade. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"Greeting Hokage Tsunade, I am Lord Sessho the leader of the summoning lions in the human realm. This beside me is Lady Yakihyo and she is the leader of the summoning snow leopards here as well."

"Greetings to you both, please just call me Lady Tsunade. What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Perhaps this would be better to discuss in private," commented Yakihyo.

"Very well, please follow me to my office." Tsunade replied.

As the three made their way to the Hokage Tower they were drawing quite the crowd. Seriously, who has seen large animals that stood as tall as or taller than a human just walking through town?

As they made it to the tower Sessho noticed that the doors were small for him. However, he was able to lower his head enough to fit through the doors and as they were about to enter Tsunade's office Shizune leaned over to get Tsunade's attention.

"U-Uh, Lady Tsunade, Are you sure it is wise to have an unknown summoning animal in your office with you. Especially one this large." She whispered in Tsunade's ear.

"Lord Sessho, correct?" the lion nodded in confirmation. "How private is this meeting needing to be?" asked Tsunade.

"It would be wise for this meeting to be between as few people as can be. I would prefer it to remain between you, me, and Lady Yakihyo, but as I just heard, there may be some concern about whether or not I will harm you. Yes, I was able to hear you." Sessho said to the two ladies, but he continued. "That being said I will be ok with just us four and you may have one other for protection, but rest assured you will need someone you can trust with any and all information." Commented Sessho.

Conveniently at that moment Jiraiya happened to be right outside the window as always and he jumped in; "I shall stay to protect the Hokage, it is my duty to my Tsu-hime after all" he commented with a lecherous grin. It took all of Tsunade's will power to not send him flying out that same window.

"Very well, will all Anbu please leave for the duration of this conversation?" Tsunade commanded and all figures in the room felt the Anbu presence leave. All that was left in the room was Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune along with Sessho, Yakihyo, and the unseen spy of the Panthera clan.

Tsunade went through several seals and there was a luminescent light that indicated the privacy seals were up. "I just put up the privacy seals and we are free to discuss anything you wish."

"First, if we are to foster trust between us I must be upfront with you. You may come out now." Sessho commanded to the room.

The three humans were confused for only a second, but suddenly with wide eyes they caught sight that to this day they have never seen before. A normal sized leopard crawled out of a shadow from the side of the Hokage's desk as if it was pulling itself out of a pool.

Tsunade immediately shot to her feet and was angry. "What is the meaning of this?" She spat out with noticeable venom. "Have you been spying on us?"

"Yes we have, but not for the reasons you may be thinking. Please calm down and sit. Let me explain." Replied Sessho very calmly and without moving a muscle.

About two minutes passed before Tsunade sat down much to the others relief.

"Now, first we come offering you a gift. This is only a partial gift, but we will get to that in a moment. Lady Yakihyo please present the first scroll". Commanded Sessho.

She walked up to the front of the Hokage's desk and pulled out a scroll with her mouth from her bag and placed it on the desk. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and he had a confused looked until it registered. He reached for the scroll and inspect it for traps. "The scroll is safe." He said.

Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read. It only took the first paragraph to figure out what was written, but the sheer volume of information kept her glued to the scroll. She finally finished half of the scroll before she put it down and looked at the three animals in front of her.

Not wanting to give away too much, not knowing that the animals already knew the state of affairs in Konoha, she asked the first question she wanted to know the answer to.

"Why have you just given me this information?"

"What information is on that scroll Tsu-hime?" asked Jiraiya.

She turned to look at him, "it is all the information needed to get the civilian council expelled as councilors."

Jiraiya and Shizune stared at the lion and the scroll wide eyed.

"The reason we give you this information is because we are aware of the state that Konoha is in thanks to our spy's" commented Lady Yakihyo as she nodded toward the leopard in the room. "We also have other matters to discuss regarding similar information."

"What similar information?" Asked Jiraiya.

"We will get to that." Commented Sessho "However, we need the Hokage here to have absolute authority and suffice it to say we all know she doesn't at this time. The information we have gathered will give you the authority you need."

"Why do you assume I don't have the authority and what makes you think I would want it in the first place?" asked Tsunade.

"Ha ha ha, did you forget already that we have had our spy here in your office for many many months. We are aware of everything. However, all these steps are being taken for one person that we care for."

"Who would that be?" Asked Shizune

Sessho took a deep breath…."Naruto"…he simply said.

All three humans had wide eyes. "W-What do you m-mean?" asked Tsunade as her eyes started to water.

"We serve Naruto. Perhaps the better response is we serve the clan and Naruto is the sole heir to the clan and he also carries the royal blood line of the clan. We are doing all this to bring him back here." Commented Yakihyo.

Jiraiya put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder to help calm her and spoke, "Please forgive my skepticism, but how can we trust you?"

"You have a point. However, whether we are deceiving you or being honest you still will gain the information you require to bring Naruto back to the village" commented Sessho.

Tsunade at this point had composed herself, "What will this information cost us?"

Sessho put a scroll down for her to inspect. "The scroll you have there has our requirements for Lord Naruto."

Tsunade read the scroll while Shizune and Jiraiya looked over her shoulder.

 ** _To the Hokage of Konoha,_**

 **** ** _The Panthera Clan formally requests the following concessions for Lord Naruto Namikaze. If these requests are granted then the Panthera clan will provide the needed information for the Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju, to gain the power required with the council that would be needed to run the village of Konoha as she sees fit._**

 ** _Announce to the village and provide the proof required that Lord Naruto is in fact the heir to the Namikaze clan and specifically the child of Konoha's Minato Namikaze._**

 ** _Provide a plot of land of a minimum of 50 acres to be purchased by the Namikaze clan to build its own compound._**

 ** _Add Lord Naruto to the CRA act and allow him to rebuild the Namikaze clan._**

 ** _Place Naruto on a team for the sole purpose of competing in the Chunin exams (see number 5 below)_**

 ** _Finally, give one Sasuke Uchiha his ability to be a ninja again and make sure he is in the Chunin exams to be held in Konoha a year and half from now._**

 ** _In return for the above concessions the Namikaze Clan along with the Panthera Clan will become ninja of Konoha and give its support to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju, and provide the needed information for the Hokage to have the power she needs to run the village as she sees fit._**

 ** _Signed – The Panthera Clan as representatives for the Namikaze Clan._**

All three humans read the 'contract' and then Tsunade looked up at the summoning animals. "I assume Naruto is aware of his heritage now?" At the lion's nod she asked "May have an hour to discuss this with these three right here?"

"Of course, we will return in an hour" replied Sessho and the three animals left the office.

Once outside Sessho turned to the Leopard spy. "Take a break and rest for now. You have been at this for a long time and you deserve it."

"Thank you Lord Sessho, I bid you farewell for now and you too Lady Yakihyo." Commented the leopard and seemingly disappeared from sight.

"What should we do for an hour?" asked Yakihyo.

"Let's go visit this ramen place that took care of our Lord." He replied.

After several minutes of travel through the village, causing quite the commotion due to being large animals just walking through town, they arrived at the ramen place.

Sessho was too large to enter so he sent Yakihyo in to place their order.

As she entered the stand the chef and his daughter turned around. With wide eyes they weren't sure what to do. "H-How may I h-help you?" ask Ayame.

"Greetings, I am Lady Yakihyo of the Panthera Clan. I and Lord Sessho who is outside would like to order several bowls of your ramen in large bowls please so our mouths can fit inside. You come highly recommended from a customer of yours." She responded.

"O-Ok, Dad, please make two large batches of Miso and Beef Ramen to start and leave them in the pots." Ayame called to her dad.

Teuchi just nodded and got to work but still cut several glances over to the large animal in their stand.

It finally clicked what the animal said and asked, "You said there was a customer of ours that recommended us?"

"That is correct" Yakihyo respond.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Can you two keep it a secret for the time being?" Yakihyo asked.

They both nodded.

"It was your number one customer…Naruto" she replied.

From the kitchen, which could be seen in plain view, a ladle was dropped as Teuchi turned to look at the animal.

It was quiet in the stand as the two ramen people stared at the animal with tears in their eyes. "I-Is he ok? I-Is he eating well?" Ayame asked.

"He is doing well and eating well. By the way, we have a gift for you." Replied Yakihyo.

She handed the young girl a small pouch full of money. The surprises never seem to stop as the two humans stared into the bag with wide eyes. "What is this for?" asked Teuchi.

"Call it back payment for all the free meals you gave Lord Naruto all those times he needed food. You have nothing to worry about. If you ever find yourself needing money do not hesitate to request it from us. We will ensure you are taking care of. This is all because you took care of him so it is our turn to take care of you." Commented Lady Yakihyo.

Ayame who had finally gathered her thoughts said "did you say 'Lord' Naruto?

"Yes I did. Let me tell you all about him now while we eat" she replied.

The two human served the food to the animals and grabbed a couple of chairs and started to talk about the young Lord without using his name and had many discussion about various topics that revolved around him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Hokage's office we find the Hokage, along with Jiraiya and Shizune beginning their discussions right after the animals left.

"Lady Tsunade, what do you think we should do?" asked Shizune.

"I want to trust them, but they could be using us. Hell, they had a spy right here for who knows how long." She replied.

"I know my Lady, but they didn't have to reveal that spy either. They could simply had worked around that bit of information and left the spy in here. Also, for all we know there could be a spy still here and they only revealed one spy to throw us off our game". Commented Shizune.

"If there is another spy here please reveal yourself? There will be no consequences we only wish to discuss this in private." Called out Tsunade.

After a minute or so Shizune raised an eyebrow to her mentor. "What…it was worth a try at least" responded Tsunade.

It finally occurred to her that Jiraiya had been silent this whole time. "Jiraiya, why are you so quite?" asked Tsunade.

"I sent a shadow clone to follow them. I'm waiting for it to disburse." He replied as if it was obvious.

….

….

….

"Ah, finally. The 'spy' left for another part of the village in order to rest. The ones known as Sessho and Yakihyo are at Ichraku's. They gave them money and thanked them for all they have done for Naruto."

Tsunade and Shizune were astounded by this.

"I think you should trust them Tsundae" commented Jiraiya.

Tsunade knew he was serious about this because he hardly ever used her full first name.

"Shizune?" Asked the Hokage.

Shizune simply nodded.

"Ok" Tsunade continued, "I have another small issue. In the hopes that Naruto would return someday I have arranged for him to possible marry Hinata assuming he would sign the contract."

"WHAT" was the chorus sound from the other two occupants of the room.

"How did you pull that off?" asked Jiraiya.

"Long story short, but I tricked Hiashi into signing the contract. The slugs are keeping the contract safe for me right now."

"So you are worried about the CRA request from the Lion and his companion?" asked Shizune.

"Yes, I care for my apprentice dearly and I don't know how to break this too her." Tsunade responded.

"I say bring her here and let her decide. She can hear it straight from the Lion's mouth" quipped Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded, "Shizune, send for Hinata and once she arrives go see to our guests and bring them back here."

"At once my Lady."

Xxxxxxxxxx

After about 30 minutes of time has passed we find ourselves in the Hokage's office with the original party plus one Hinata.

Hinata wasn't sure what was going on, but having two large animals with sharp teeth across from her was making her nervous.

Tsunade whispered. "Steady"

Hinata took a deep breath and calmed herself. Well for a split second when she realized that both animals were staring right at her.

It was then that Yakihyo turned to Sessho, "I like her."

Hinata went wide eyed " _did they just say they liked me_ " she thought.

"Well, Lady Tsunade, I assume you have made up your mind?" asked Sessho.

"For the most part yes we have, however, there is a small issue with number 3 on your agreement. It involves this young lady right here." Tsunade gestured toward Hinata.

Hinata was turning her head from the animals to her sensei to and fro from the comment.

"U-Uh, T-Tsunade-sen….."

"Hinata, we have been working this. Calm yourself and speak clearly."

She took a deep breath "Tsunade-sensei, did you just say that some agreement affects me?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh"

Tsunade smirked knowing what was coming and also she frowned thinking about all the final results that could occur.

"Hinata, this is Lord Sessho and Lady Yakihyo of the Panthera clan. They serve a clan as their sole summoning and they have come here to provide us with an opportunity to bring that clan to Konoha. However, this may affect you."

"Lord Sessho, would you mind taking the lead on this conversation?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't mind at all. Lady Hinata it is a pleasure to meet you. We have heard some good things about you." Sessho responded.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you. Let's just get to the meat of the issue here. We are willing to provide the Hokage with all the necessary information needed to bring our Lord home; here in Konoha. Our Lords name is Lord Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Sessho stopped there.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata shook her head. It took all of about 10 second for her brain to process what the Lion just said. "Wait…did you say Namikaze?"

"He did, Hinata. It is also true. This is an S-class secret that was not supposed to be revealed until Naruto was a Jonin"

"He sealed the Nine-tails into his own son?" Hinata asked and seathed all at the same time.

"Yes Hinata, he did, he couldn't ask for someone to sacrifice something he wasn't willing to do himself." Commented Jiraiya.

It took Hinata a few mintues to catch up to what was being implied by this meeting. "So if they can bring him back why are we not jumping on this opportunity?"

"We actually have agreed to most of the demands between myself, Jiraiya and Shizune. However, request number 3 would directly affect you."

Hinata looked at the animals, "What is request number 3?"

"We are demanding that Lord Namikaze be placed under your village's CRA act to rebuild the clan." Sessho commented.

Hinata stood there for a long time.

"Ok, that means I have to share him I get that. How does this affect the Namikaze clan? Do we share the Matriarch position or is there a lead Matriarch and then some kind of sub-wives?"

"That would be up to Lord Namikaze and how he wants his clan ran. We only support the clan head." Commented Yakihyo.

"As long as I get my Naruto-kun back home, I don't care." She said with determination.

Tsunade smiled at the girl for being able to handle this with an open mind and maturity. "Very well, Lord Sessho, Lady Yakihyo, as Hokage of Konoha I officially accept your offer." Tsunade signed the document which immediately through some fancy Jutsu copied itself with the stamp of the Panthera Clan.

"One copy is for you Lady Hokage and the other is for us as proof of the agreement. As for the rest of our agreement we have our spy outside this room. May we request he come in." commented Lady Yakihyo.

Tsunade nodded and the Leopard came into the office. "Please recall the spy's on the three elders immediately. Alert the other spy's to protect them and their information. We need it this information right now." Said Sessho.

The Leopard took off at high-speed to send the signal to return. It was a matter of about 20 minutes when three black leopards stood in the office. This leopards were normal size and didn't take up as much space as Sessho. They handed the reports to the Hokage directly.

"Before you open those, Lady Tsunade, please be aware that you have the full force of the panthera clan at your disposal. We will help in any way possible." Commented Sessho.

"Thank you, and we will not hesitate to ask."

…

…

…

"This is outrageous." Commented Tsunade with anger not seen in her in a long time.

"What is Tsu-hime?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Danzo, the swine. I never thought he would….

Xxxxxxxxx

Cliff hanger, sorry everyone, chapter's long enough.

I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. Let me know if you like it longer or if you want me to go back to the 2,000 or so words.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is just a fanfic based on others ideas and hard work.

"Speaking"

" _Thinking_ "

A/N: I am really sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I have actually rewritten this chapter 4 times. I was not happy with the original versions. And to be honest, I'm not excited about this chapter either, but it gets me to the point where I start to bring Naruto home, build relationships, and finally start having some real fight scenes for my readers. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 14:**

-Last time-

This is outrageous." Commented Tsunade with anger not seen in her in a long time.

"What is Tsu-hime?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Danzo, the swine. I never thought he would….

-Caught up-

She nearly choked and cried at the same time.

"I never thought he would sink so low to kidnap newborns from their mothers and tell them that their children died during birth. He has been doing this for years. Based on these estimates he has an army of over 100 shinobi all under his control."

Shizune and Jiraiya stood there in shock.

Jiraiya being the first to gather his wits. "I knew he had a small group of Ninja, but I never thought he would have an army. How is he keeping this all hidden and how is he controlling them?"

"Those other two 'old dingbats' of advisors have been providing him the cushion needed to stay under the radar. He has a complex built underground….I don't believe this….it's right under our feet." Tsunade just had an idea, but then realized who was in the room. "Hinata, first of all you cannot tell anyone a thing about this."

After Hinata agreed Tsunade continued. "Ok, Hinata, use your Byakugan and look down for me."

"Tsunade-sensie, I don't see anything", she replied.

"Damn, how can we figure out how big this place is?" Tusnade commented.

"Tsunade-sensie, I think you misunderstand what I meant. I actually mean I cannot see anything. Not the dirt, not some mysterious complex. I just see a 'void'. Like something isn't there."

"He's masking the complex with some kind of seal, genjustsu, or both." Commented Jiraiya.

"Ahem, we have mapped out the complex with all exits. It's in the storage seal at the bottom of that document." Yakihyo commented.

The others in the room deadpanned; " _could have said something sooner_." Thought everyone else.

"Jiraiya, I need options. I want this taken care of immediately." Commanded Tsunade.

"Well, let me think…."

"May we interrupt?" asked Sessho.

"Honestly, I want to say no, but I'm guessing at this point that is pointless and you probably have everything ironed out don't you?" asked Tsunade.

With a small chuckle the lion nodded his head. "Yes, and based on your numbers you probably don't have the manpower to fight what would certainly be a civil war so we are going to help. Lady Yakihyo, please continue for us." Commanded Sessho.

"Well, here is our plan….

….

….

….

After hearing the plan Tsunade thought for about 5 minutes in silence. "That plan has to be the most thought out plan I have ever heard. If you can help us pull that off then you will get more than you asked for. I will personally see to that."

"Very well, let's begin preparations. Jiraiya we will need your help to have the seal ready for you to use by the end of the week. Lady Tsunade, schedule the next council meeting for the following Monday."

At her nod everyone bid farewell to each other except for Sessho who asked Hinata if he could walk her back to her clan compound. Of course she agreed.

Xxxxxxxxx

They were silent for a block or two before she asked the obvious question. "I assume you wanted to talk to me about our mutual friend?"

"Indeed; tell me Lady Hinata, what do you know about him? What kind of person is he? What's his personality?" asked Sessho.

Hinata was a little nervous. She had never actually verbalized everything she knew about Naruto. All those years stalki…keeping watch over him. Learning about his likes and dislikes. She finally spoke, "He has a good heart. He cares about people even those that have wronged him. He has a kind personality and when he smiles he can light up the world. Those eyes of his, those beautiful ocean blue eyes, are the window into his soul. I could stare into them forever."

At this point the lion stopped. Hinata looked back and wondered what was going on.

Sessho finally spoke, "Lady Hinata…."

"Please, just call me Hinata." She interrupted.

Sessho giggled a bit at the similarities to her and Naruto on that regard. "LADY Hinata," he continued with an amused tone that turned quickly as he regained his original thought. "I must tell you, be prepared for the day my Lord returns. First, I have never seen him smile. Second, outside training, his eyes do not have any life. I see glimpses of life when he is with Lady Nilu, but those are few and far between. We believe that his heart was shattered that day he was banished. If you truly wish to be with him be prepared to put up with him and fight for him because it will most likely be a very hard and long fight."

Hinata had many thoughts. "If there is one thing I know, He is still in there. He is just too stubborn to completely become cold and uncaring. I will just have to put his heart together one piece at a time."

Sessho continued walking, "I wish you luck Lady Hinata. I believe you will need it."

After a few moments of silence Hinata finally relented on her jealously and had to ask. "Lord Sessho, who is this 'Lady Nilu' and does she take care of my Na…I mean of my Lord?"

Sessho actually laughed out loud. "Jealous are we?"

She just mocked glared and finally nodded.

"Do not worry Lady Hinata, Lady Nilu is my Lord's familiar. A familiar is the personal summons of the clan who is always by their summoner's side. You have no need to be jealous. However, you may want to work on that if you are going to be in the CRA with others. Jealousy could destroy the family."

"I understand, it won't happen again." She commented.

"Lord Sessho, with all the upcoming 'activities' may I ask for a personal favor for a friend?"

"What do you need done and I will decide if we can help."

"I have a friend... Ok, here's the whole story."

By the time Hinata finished the story they had arrived at the front gates of the Hyuga clan. Needless to say with the heiress walking around with the 'talk of the town' the clan head, Hiashi, came out.

"Good evening…?"

"You may call me Lord Sessho. Lady Hinata can fill you in on the basics of who we are, but some details of today's meeting is considered S-Class by your Hokage. Lady Hinata, I cannot make any promises on that request, but we will look into it at least."

"Good evening Lord Sessho, I look forward to future conversations." Replied Hinata with a bow and turned to walk in.

Once inside Hiashi requested that they eat dinner and discuss what happened to the extent she was allowed. Hiashi was impressed that his daughter and Heiress was part of some secret meeting with the Hokage and told her how much honor this brought to the clan.

Xxxxxxxxxx

SLAP (a backhand across the face brought her sleeping form from the land of dreams)

"Wake up you bitch." Sasuke sneered.

Ino practically jumped out of her own skin. She kind of wished it actually happened because it would bring her death and freedom from this nightmare.

"You should stop resisting and just obey me like a proper Uchiha wife should."

"I will never marry you!" Ino defiantly seethed at Sasuke. "Remember this 'sasgay', if it wasn't for those ninja in the white mask putting me in your house with these damn chakra restraint bindings I would so rape your mind and leave you a vegitable on the floor."

STOMP

"AAHHHH" Ino cried out as her knee cap was broken by Sasuke.

As Ino was crying on the floor Sakura came into the room. "My Lord Sasuke, some Anbu from the Hokage dropped by the front gate of the compound with a summons for you to go see the Hokage." Sakura said in a love sick and obedient manner.

"Very well. Listen, bitch, when I get back you better start showing me proper respect." Sasuke stomped out of the room (like the little bitch he is) as a manchild on a mission going to see the Hokage.

Oh how he hated that he couldn't use Chakra.

Sakura looked down on Ino. "I must admit, I am glad you resist. Every time you resist he takes his frustration out on me…in bed. It gets a little rough, but nothing a proper Uchiha wife cannot handle unlike you."

Ino fought through the pain, "look at me Sakura, we used to be friends. Please help me."

"I will help you…here is some advice. Start acting like an Uchiha wife should and you will find rebuilding his clan is what you are destined for from now on." Sakura promptly left the room.

After Sakura left the room Ino began to cry again. " _Please Kami, kill me or save me, but please do not let me suffer anymore_." She thought.

Little did she know, that one prayer would be the start of her freedom.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke finally reached the Hokage's office.

Remembering that he had to 'act' respectful in front of her he knocked.

"Come in".

"Ah, Sasuke, I have good news for you."

"Hokage- _sama_?" he asked with a slightly less that respectful tone.

" _That arrogant prick. If it wasn't for this damnable council I would you throw your ass in a jail cell._ " Thought Tsunade. "I wanted to give you a heads up. It has been decided that you will be allowed to train as a genin again. At the first of the week Jiraiya will be here to remove the chakra seals. However, you will still have the tracking seal on you for the time being. You will only be allowed to do D-rank missions and any low C-rank missions that are held inside the village. You will still be observed by Anbu. That being said you are to compete in the next chunin exams held in Konoha. I hope you don't mind, but you will need to train your heart out and I do apologize ( _no I don't_ , she thought), but I believe you will have to wait to put off your second wedding to make sure you are ready for the exams."

Sasuke stood there dumbstruck. "E-Excuse me but how do I know that you won't change your mind." He asked.

"I assumed you might be skeptical, so here are the official orders. A copy is already on file and will be presented to the council at the next meeting to inform them. That copy you have there is for your records." She replied.

Sasuke was elated. He wouldn't show it publically, but who gives a rats ass about some wedding when he can finally have the power he needs. He would be training non-stop from this point on.

"Thank you" he actually said somewhat in a thankful tone, but still with a hint of 'it's about time'.

"Now, go I have work to do." She said as Sasuke left the office. He wanted to run home and get all his gear prepped and clean off the training grounds from the many months of neglect. He would not let a time pass once his chakra was unsealed.

Tsunade sat in her office watching Sasuke hurriedly walk toward the Uchiha compound. " _I hope these 'Panthera's' know what they are doing_." She thought. However, she was going to take this leap of faith and trust this would work out in order to get her Naruto back home.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked into his house, "Woman, where are you?" he shouted out.

"My Lord Sasuke, how may I serve you." Replied Sakura.

" _You have truly come a long way from where you began_." He thought. "I have good news, the Hokage, has decided that I will get my chakra restraint taken off and I will be a genin again. It is limited, but I am to compete in the next chunin exams held in Konoha. It is a glorious day for us Uchiha."

Sakura was elated. "Congratulations my Lord. What of the wedding with Ino?" she asked.

"The wedding will have to be put off until at least after the Chunin exams. Keep her locked up and just provide her food. - You know what, give her some freedom in the room with a longer chain and then just create a food slot and slide food under the door. Hopefully the isolation from now and until after the chunin exams will brea…I mean will help her realize that she belongs to the mighty Uchiha clan. Don't converse with her either, just keep her fed and keep with your duties as the matriarch. With the marriage contract granted by the council another month or so won't make a difference. She will be my second wife." He commanded.

"I shall obey my Lord." She replied.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ino was actually happy about the isolation. For her it was another prayer answered. She could only hope that something would change and someone would come for her.

"Please, Kami, send me a savior" she said out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The time passed by quickly for everyone involved and finally the day came to the most famous council meeting in the history of Konoha. As everyone piled in to the room included the 3 'wise' elders there were quite a few shadowy figures making their way into Danzo's root base.

"Welcome honorable councilors." Said the Hokage in a rather cheerful tone not heard from her in some time. "Are there any internal affairs for the village that need to be addressed?"

After about forty-five minutes the internal affairs were wrapped up and the council was about to depart when Tsunade got their attention. "Please forgive me for making you all stay longer, but we have business to discuss. ANBU, please invite our guest in."

Everyone was curious about what was going on. Just a few minutes and the two large animals that have been the talk of the town walked in. Well, Yakihyo walked in, but Sessho had to squeeze in through the double doors.

The civilian council was rather intimidated by the large animals, but it was Danzo now that seemed to be sweating. Tsunade looked over and noticed this. On the outside he looked calm, but to Tsunade's trained medical eye she could tell he was nervous.

"Welcome to the council chambers. Honorable Councilors, let me introduce you to Lord Sessho the head of the summoning lions in the human realm." Sessho inclined his head. "His companion is Lady Yakihyo who is the head of the summoning Snow Leopards in the human realm as well." Yakihyo inclined her head. "Lord Sessho, I give you the floor."

"Thank you Lady Hokage, We of the Panthera Summoning Clan have served one clan since we started our summoning contract. Through a series of unfortunate events we found ourselves without a clan to serve for a long time. Recently we came across the sole living heir of the royal bloodline of the clan we thought died out during the second great ninja war. Since then we have decided to bring the clan to a village and our Lord is allowing to make this decision for him. However, there are issues that have to be resolved before that is allowed by the Panthera Clan."

Koharu decided to take the lead, "Sessho…"

"GRRRRRRRR; you will address me properly human. My Lord is the only one allowed to address me so informally." Sessho growled out in anger. To his side Yakihyo was giving off a low growl as well.

The civilians were slightly intimidated as well all thinking he could eat anyone of them whole. (Stupid civs right readers).

"M-My apologies Lord Sessho, but what issues have to be resolved?" Koharu asked.

"Perhaps I should take over here; if that is ok with you Lord Sessho?" Tsunade said with some amusement behind her tone. Sessho nodded.

"It has come to my attention that this council has been compromised. Beyond that it has also be determined that there are those on this council that have been committing treason against this village." Tsunade said with a commanding tone.

There was shock throughout the council chambers.

"ANBU!" Tsunade called out. Several ANBU appeared in the middle of the room standing facing each of the Councilors table. "Here are the documents to prove my allegations are true."

The documents provided had the Shinobi side up in arms at the blatant stealing and backroom deals happening with the civilians. The civilian council was shamed, but Tsunade prepped for the big bomb shell.

"QUIET!" she spoke forcefully. "It should be noted that not all blame can be placed on the civilian councilors." This caught everyone's attention and suddenly Danzo knew something was wrong.

"ANBU, please pass the rest of the documents to the shinobi side only. Danzo, you seem nervous, please speak up if you have something to say." Tsunade had a wicked grin and the rest of the council was wondering what's going on until Shikaku Nara spoke up. After all, as a very smart man he learned to ready the important stuff in the back first and work his way to the front of all information documents.

"This is an outrage. How is this even possible none of this has been caught." The Nara jumped up and slammed his hands on the table looking at Danzo to Tsunade, then back to Danzo.

"Please save us some time, what is going on Lady Hokage?" asked Hiashi in his calm façade.

"It would seem that Danzo has been running his ROOT program under the radar. On top of that he not only has been taking in orphans with the civilian side not asking question, but he has had babies born from all the clans declared dead upon birth and then absorbing them into his private military army. On top of that he has had the full support of our esteemed elders as documented in the folders you have there."

The elders and Danzo were sweating bullets now, but for some reason Danzo hadn't yet moved from his seat. He hadn't spoken a word which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"On top of that, he has been influencing the council behind the scenes to get what he wants done."

The shinobi were fuming at this point and the KI was so high the civilians were about to pass out.

"Please calm yourselves." Commanded Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage, how is he influencing the civilians?" asked Shibi the Aburame clan head.

"You see Danzo is not quite so 'crippled' as he makes out. He has a total of 10 Sharigan. One hidden by the wrappings over his left eye and 9 more implanted on his right arm hidden inside his clothing." She commented.

(A/N: Don't know if it was 10 Sharingan or not, but that is how I wrote it.)

At this point an ANBU agent came up behind Danzo and unwrapped his head and displayed the left eye.

All the clan heads were furious. None more than Hiashi due to being positive some of his clan has been taken from him. Especially if they have unsealed Byakugan's.

"I want answers Danzo….Answer me." He commanded.

The councilors turned to Tsunade due to her giggling, except for Danzo. "Oh I completely forgot…" she said with sarcasm …"He cannot move or talk. You see there is a special seal we have on that seat for you Danzo. With the help of some of the panthera clan knowledge and Jiraiya's aptitude for seals we have a special seal that has completely immobilized you and has cut off all your chakra."

"Danzo for treason and multiple counts of kidnapping you have been sentenced to death. We have a medical team here now to remove those fancy eyes you stole from the Uchiha massacre as well."

All of a sudden about five ROOT ANBU came out of nowhere to help their leader escape. They were mere inches from getting him off that seat when Leopards came out of the shadows (surprising the Nara clan head) and took care of the ROOT ANBU by surprise. Several other Leopards popped out of shadows and surrounded the other elders, and just for good measure they surrounded the shinobi and civilian councilors.

Needless to say everyone was surprised as this point.

Yakihyo walked up to the elders and stood there addressing them directly. "You three are directly responsible for the treatment of our clan heir. As such we deem it necessary to kill you now". With one quick swipe the leopards used a single claw to cut the two elders throats and waited for the medics to remove the sharingan.

It was about thirty minutes by the time the elders bodies were taken care of.

"Lady Hokage, what happened with the rest of the ROOT ninja that Danzo has?" asked Shikaku Nara.

"The leopards were kind enough to subdue where they were able to or they have had to kill them. I have several of my personal ANBU with the leopards right now assisting and scouring the ROOT facility for everything. This brings me back to the civilians." She brought her eyes to the civilians who flinched after seeing the 'esteemed elders' so quickly eliminated.

"Without knowing if your decisions were directly affected by Danzo or not I will have to have you removed from the Council and submitted to Ibiki for interrogation to determine if you were or were not controlled by Danzo. On top of that, every decision you have been a part of has to be reviewed for the good of the village. ANBU please escort the civilians to Ibiki." She commanded and the civilians left without a fuss.

"Now back our esteemed guest. Would you like to continue?" Tsunade directed her question to Sessho.

"Thank you, now that the corruption has been taken care of we need to address another issue for our Lord." Sessho commented.

"Lord Sessho, what clan do you serve?" asked Tsume Inuzuka.

Sessho looked at the hokage and she shrugged her shoulders to indicate that he could do as he wished. "We serve the Namikaze Clan."

There were wide eyes from the remaining council members. "Wait, you're telling us that the Namikaze Clan still exists out in the world?" asked Inoichi.

"That is correct. The sole surviving heir of the royal bloodline happened to save one of my young and brought him back to us. It was through sheer dumb luck that we found out he was a Namikaze." Said Lord Sessho.

Shikaku could not add the pieces together and when a puzzle was there he had to solve it. "Please forgive me, but you said earlier that you had issues to be resolved and that our elders were directly responsible. I don't see how our internal issues could have been a problem for you? Don't get me wrong, thank you for bringing the corruption that Danzo had caused to an end, but that still leaves the why?"

"That is quite easy to answer." Replied Sessho. "This council has banished our heir and we need that banishment lifted."

The theme of today's council meeting must have been wide and shocked eyes because once again the shinobi council was starting to put two and two together. "Y-You m-mean Naruto…." Tsume started.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" stated Sessho with authority and pride.

The silence in the room was eerie to say the least. Sessho and Yakihyo stayed there and waited to see what would happen.

"Lady Hokage, I would like to make a motion to lift the banishment on Naruto." Stated Shikaku.

"GRRRRRR…..That is Lord Namikze" said Yakihyo rather hotly.

Shikaku bowed his head, "my apologies. I would like to make a motion to lift the banishment of Lord Namikaze." He corrected.

At the exact same time Inoichi, Choza, and Tsume all rose their hands to second the motion at the same time. Tsunade kept a stoic façade, but on the inside she was practically jumping up and down.

One by one all the lesser clans agreed until we reach the final clan…the Hyuga. "Lord Hiashi, this banishment cannot be overturned without a 100% vote. You are the last vote. What say you?" asked Tsunade.

Hiashi thought for a long time and then took out a piece of paper. He wrote down his answer and folded the paper. He gave it to the ANBU to give to the Hokage. She raised her eyebrow as if to silently ask the question. He answered her silent question. "My answer, which is written down, will not change, but may I ask something first?"

Tsunade nodded and he continued; "Does this have to do with what happened in your office…"

He never got to finish the question, but Sessho answered. "Yes Lord Hyuga, it does."

"Very well, Lady Hokage, I approve of lifting the banishment on..." he looked at the Yakihyo, "Lord Namikaze".

Tsunade was overjoyed, but she kept her composure and continued. "Very well, let it go on record that Lord Namikaze may return to the village at his convenience. Now before we adjourn let us discuss the remaining demands of the panthera clan has requested for their Lord."

The council meeting discussed everything with the exception of the Uchiha clause due to Tsunade not needing another headache right now.

And so it was, Naruto was free to return. However, will he sign the marriage contract with Hinata? Will he face the Uchiha in the Chunin Exams? Will he find happiness? What does Hiashi actually think about all this?

xxxxxxxxxx

Next time on PTH:

Flashback:

"GOOD MORNING, my Lord." Yelled Jaga. "It is time for your first day of training. Here put on this belt."

" YAWN….Uh what is this?" as Naruto tied the belt to his waist without looking at it. Sometimes we do stupid stuff when we are sleepy in the morning.

"That is your new training belt for the next month. As you will notice there are two big slabs of steak attached to each side…..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is just a fanfic based off of someone else's hard work and ideas.

"Speaking"

" _Thought_ "

"Kurama Speaking"

" _Kurama Thought_ "

 **A/N:** I want to thank you for the comments. I have been pleased with the support and the general enjoyment of my story. I would like to send a special thank you to lockdown00 for the suggestions and additional info.

 **Chapter 15**

Flashback: Naruto's Training

"GOOD MORNING, my Lord." Yelled Jaga. "It is time for your first day of training. Here put on this belt."

"YAWN….Uh what is this?" as Naruto tied the belt to his waist without looking at it. Sometimes we do stupid stuff when we are sleepy in the morning.

"That is your new training belt for the next month. As you will notice there are two big slabs of steak attached to each side and there are 3 very hungry and very fast Jaguar's right outside your room waiting for you. The goal...speed and evasion. You may not leave the compound. Good luck." Said Jaga as he pushed Naruto out of his room.

"YOU CRAZY OVERSIZED HOUSECAT!" was heard from everywhere all over the compound and all knew that the Namikaze clan heir had begun his training. All morning as Naruto dodged and ran there were chuckles and sniggering coming from where ever he ran. However, as time passed he kept getting better and had to use less movement in order to dodge.

Thus went his training for the next month. He would spend from dawn to breakfast running from the hungry jaguars. He spent his early morning in lessons from his clan history, to politics, shinobi tactics and theory, and even the basics that he should have received in the academy.

He then had lunch and spent his afternoons doing physical exercise to build strength and learning the basic Namikaze katas. After dinner he would spend the evenings before bed doing various chakra control exercises such as wall walking and water walking until exhaustion took him out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was during lunch when Jaga finally got to talk about his plans for his young lord. "Lord Naruto, it is time to discuss some of your clan's jutsu's. You have proceeded nicely over the last couple of months and we need to discuss your bloodline."

Naruto stopped his chewing and looked right at Jaga. With is mouth full he began to speak when Nilu bonked him on the head. "Remember your manners Lord Naruto." She admonished.

He gave her an irritated look, but complied non-the-less. After swallowing he looked at Jaga. "I have a bloodline?" he asked.

"Yes you do, it is not a typical bloodline like most clans now days from what we have learned. Yours is a jutsu based bloodline. Your clan created barrier jutsu's. These barriers can be erected from anywhere on your body. They can stop a blade from piercing your heart or strengthen your fist or feet when punching and kicking. The limit to these jutsu's is that of your chakra capacity. This is why I was excited about you being a jinchuriki. The clan had always hoped to have one because the ultimate jutsu requires an insane amount of chakra. That is the limit to your bloodline. To keep a barrier around any one part of your body isn't too tuff, but it does drain your chakra. To complete a full body barrier has always eluded your clan due to that limitation. Most of your clan learned to concentrate and create a barrier where needed at will but just for long enough to carry out whatever task they were attempting. The foxes chakra added to your own would make you the ultimate Namikaze. Therefore, we will be cutting down your early morning routine and your physical strength routine and the lions will start to teach you the clan jutsus ranging from general jutsu's to your bloodline. My suggestion to you is that you start trying to build a relationship with the fox. You need to become partners to do this."

"Don't you think I have tried? The oversized fuzz ball keeps me at arm's length and never converses with me." Replied Naruto.

Jaga continued. "Think about him for a minute. A larger than life entity who used to be free to do what he wants when he wants is not trapped in a 'lowly' human. How would you feel? To be locked up for who knows how long. I would be angry. I would want my freedom too. However, I would be lonely too. Try to find some common ground and build from there."

After several minutes of thinking Naruto relented. "I will try."

"Very good. Now lunch is over, let's get back to training." Replied Jaga.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was finally evening and even though Naruto agreed to try and talk to Kurama he wasn't sure what to say. Naruto went into a meditative state and after what seemed like hours he finally found himself at the foot of the cage.

Kurama knew he was there but did not acknowledge him.

Naruto walked back a forth thinking about how he was going to start his conversation. He finally started where he would want someone to start if he was in the opposite situation. "Kurama, I'm sorry." Naruto finally said and bowed to the large fox.

Kurama raised the proverbial eye brow and then spoke. " **Why do you apologize to me?"**

"I am sorry for how you are stuck in here. I'm sorry for taking your chakra when I wanted without permission. I'm sorry I don't come to visit and give you company. And I'm sorry you have to put up with an idiot host who never considered your feelings."

" **What makes you think I have feelings you whelp. I would crush you and not feel sorry. I do not want your apologies**."

"You may not want them, but you are getting them." Naruto looked the giant fox in the eye "we are stuck together now so we both might as well get comfortable. However, I believe there is more to you than what you want me to see. However, we should become friends and work together."

" **The only reason you come here offering friendship is because you want your clans powers and need me to get it for you**."

Naruto couldn't deny it and to do so would only prove to the fox that he wasn't being honest. "You are half right. I do want the abilities your chakra would provide me regarding my clan jutsu, but there is more. I do want to be friends. I do want to us to be partners. Think about it for a minute. Imagine what we could do working together. The name would could make for both of us when working together. If you give me a chance we can make this world better not just for me but for all the other tailed beast. Also, wouldn't it be nice to have someone to talk to on a regular basis that at least might understand where you are coming from. I was in a prison of hate back in that village and now I'm going back eventually. We could confide in each other and build a partnership like no other. What do you say to that?"

It was quite for a long time. The fox didn't care of the confiding in each other, but having some friendship would be nice. If this human was being honest. " ** _Maybe he can be trusted_** " Kurama thought.

" **Leave me**."

Naruto took a deep breath and began to leave. As he was fading back to the land of the living he was sure he heard Kurama say " **I will think about it**."

Xxxxxxxxxx

It had been another several months and Naruto had progressed well. By utilizing his clones he increased his study time to all areas of knowledge from Jutsu's in the family library, politics, and other general study's that the snow leopards were giving him. He used his clone's non-stop of chakra control and even began to read his study material while practicing chakra control.

His physical endurance and strength was at an all new high however, he remained lean like a proper shinobi so he didn't lose any flexibility or mobility.

He began working with Nilu on joint combinations in the family taijutsu style which was a mix of Aikido and Savate (Thank you Lockdown00 for the suggestions, the fighting styles go to you). He would use Aikido to divert his opponent's attacks and then use the Savate style to deliver devastating attacks on his opponent's. The best part about the fighting styles was Aikido allowed him to react to attacks and Savate allowed him to initiate attacks. Once he mastered these styles he would be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

A/N: Link to savate on youtube: ( watch?v=IXNs9ARsNFU)

Xxxxxxxxxx

It had been several more months and now Naruto was becoming all his ancestors could hope for.

Now was the time for him to start working with his summoning animals. He started out trying to summon various sizes and style of the Panthera Clan. He worked on developing relationships with messengers, fighters, and even the larger summons not just the boss. He even worked on multiple summons in a day to build up his own already increase chakra and to develop fighting styles on the fly with his various summons.

Xxxxxxxxxx

During the time Sessho and Yakihyo were gone he had been developing a relationship with Kurama. It had been a slow process but he was earning Kurama's trust.

He had managed to gain access to 5 tails of the fox's chakra without losing control, but there wasn't enough trust yet to allow for the cage to be opened to allow for a fluid partnership.

What Naruto had done was to recreate his mindscape and instead of a sewer and jail it was now like a zoo with a lush forest for Kuama to walk through and sleep in with a viewing area for Naruto to converse with Kurama. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than a cage in a sewer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

About the time that the council meeting was going on where Danzo would be taken care of the elder lion came to meet with Naruto.

"Good evening my young lord. How are you doing?" Choro asked.

"Elder Choro, it is a pleasure to see you." Naruto bowed in respect.

"ha ha, I see your manners have improved." Chuckled Choro.

"Yes, well one could say they were beat into me… _literally_ " Naruto thought the last part in remembrance of the bonks on the head from the snow leopard tutors when he didn't use proper manners.

"Well, putting that aside, I have come to take you to our summoning realm. It is time for you to learn the Lion Sage techniques." Commented Choro

"The sage techniques?" asked Naruto

"Yes, it is where we teach you to harness the energy around you and use it to give you additional strength, battle awareness, and/or speed. Every sage we have had has gained one or any combination of the three skills. We don't know what you will gain until we try, but the sage mode will undoubtedly make you stronger in battle." Choro lectured.

"zzzzzz" Naruto snored.

" _I lost him already, this is going to be difficult_ " thought Choro.

A small lion cub poofed next to Choro and spoke into his ear. Choro then turned to Nilu.

"Lady Nilu, please send a messenger lion across the sea to a 'Wave Country' and deliver a message to a Tazuna. Tell him that Naruto will need a new home in Konoha and we are hiring him to build it. Sessho and Yakihyo will be waiting on him.

"Very well Elder Choro" Nilu inclined her head.

And just like that Choro and Naruto vanished to the summoning realm.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tazuna was sitting down to dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Inari jumped up and ran for the door.

Several minutes passed "Moooom, Grandpa, come here please."

Tazuna and Tsunami got up and walked to the front door. Inari was staring at a lion with a messenger bag hooked to his back hanging off the side.

"Greetings, are you Tazuna?" asked the lion.

The three humans stared at the lion for a rather long time. They had never seen a talking animal before. The lion picked up on this and decided to give them a quick explanation.

"Hello, I'm a summoning animal that is typically used by ninja. We have the ability to speak your language. I was sent her on behalf of Naruto and I was told you could help."

At this they all jumped out of their stupor's "Naruto! Is he ok? What has happened?" asked all three at the same time.

A little shocked, but pleased they seemed concerned about Naruto decided to be quick about his task. "Lord Naruto is just fine, but I have been sent to retrieve you Tazuna. Naruto will be returning to the Konoha and will need a new home. There is two other of my clan there waiting on you and they will pay you and make sure to answer all your questions. Do you accept this job?"

Tazuna clicked his tongue. "Why is he returning to that place." He said with venom in his voice.

"That would best be explained by Lord Sessho whom you will meet in Konoha." The lion commented.

"Of course I will help him, I would do anything for that boy. When should I leave?" Tazuna asked.

"At your earliest convenience. Your family is welcome to come as well and will be taken care of while you complete your work." The lion commented.

"Very well, we will pack up tomorrow and leave the next day." Tazuna said.

"Thank you and safe travels." The lion turned and left in a blur of speed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Nilu had been waiting for some time. It had been 3 months a couple of days ago and she was wondering when Naruto would return. In the time she has been with Naruto she had come to believe that she truly found a friend and partner. They had worked really hard to on their teamwork and combo's. Once he mastered the sage mode of the lion's they would be a force to be reckoned with. However, at this time, she wanted to know if he was ok.

POOF

Surprisingly at that moment right in front of her eyes there stood Naruto and Choro. He looked different. He now wore the Namikaze family style of clothing. It was black and orange with leather armor. The pants were similar to anbu style cargo pants, but matched the style of his shirt and armor with the leather armor covering his hips. The leather armor was laced with seals for added protection (as explained by the elder the seals were added so long ago that none of them know how the seals work, but that they just do). He had let his hair grow longer and now wore it in the Namikaze family style and wore a plain headband with no village symbol on it. The final thing he wore were leather greaves on his wrist and ankles. They had seals on them to simulate weight to help with his training. (A/N: see the story picture that was obtained via google images).

"My Lord, it has been too long. It is good to see you." Commented Nilu.

"It is good to be back, I enjoyed meeting all of the Panthera Clan in the summoning realm, but it is nice to be back. Shall we continue our training tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"On the contrary. Things have been settled finally. It is time to make the trip back. We have sealed everything in storage seals and sent them ahead of use to Sessho. Lady Tora has already left so she can finalize the building of the clan compound and Lord Jaga as well as Lord Hyo have left as well to make their way to Konoha. We will sleep here and leave in the morning." Nilu spoke.

"I see." Naruto said, but the tension would be felt.

"Lord Naruto, I know you are not happy, but please trust us. This is what is best for you." Nilu chided.

"I have already agreed to let you make these decisions, but that doesn't mean I have to like them." He shot back.

"I understand, Elder Choro, please let everyone know and I bid you good evening." Nilu bowed her head.

"Good evening to you both, Lord Naruto, please trust Nilu and the others. We will take care of you." The elder commented.

"I know, I know. Good evening." Naruto replied still not happy.

It was how things were left, Nilu told Naruto about the Chunin exams and what to expect, and Naruto went to sleep not looking forward to the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The gate guards at Konoha were as board as ever. They never see any action and the constantly complain about it on the outside, but on the inside they were quite happy about it. It was just another typical day until they had some guest walk up to the guard station.

"Ahem, we need to check in." came a voice.

They both looked up and were surprised. "Mr. Tazuna? Please forgive me, but what are you doing here? I though you swore to never come to Konoha and that Konoha was not welcome in wave." One of the guards stated.

"Yes, well that seems to have changed slightly. I have been hired to build a new compound for a clan here in Konoha. Please inform the Hokage we will be at the 'Burning Leaf' hotel." He commented and after signing the log book he took off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was a rather eventful week. As promised the Panthera clan received just over 80 acres of land right next the Nara Clan. They shared the same forest and would have to work out a deal in regards to the forest on each of their respective land.

Tazuna had built a wall with a single gate and per the instructions from Lord Sessho a meeting house was to be built right next to the gate inside the wall. After Tazuna completed the meeting house he was to proceed to the main compound building for the family and then he would move on to build other minor amenities such as a bath house and training grounds.

The village was astonished at the news that Naruto was a clan heir and the son of the fourth. The news spread quickly and many questions were raised about how this was left out of public record. The villagers felt nervous because they knew they had treated Naruto unfairly and were hoping to make up for it in the future.

All of the rookies minus Sasuke and Sakura didn't really care about his status. They just wanted to have their friend back.

Knock, Knock

"Yes?" asked the Hokage.

"My Lady, Lord Sessho is here to see you." Shizune's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Please send him in." responded Tsunade.

As Sessho squeezed into the office he sat on his hind legs. "Greetings Lady Hokage."

"Greetings Lord Sessho, how may I help you today?" she asked.

"I don't need anything. I simply have come to let you know that Naruto will be here 1 week prior to the Chunin exams."

Tsunade could hardly believe it. It will have been over 3 years since she had seen her Naruto and she couldn't wait. With some tears in her eyes she responded "Thank you…for everything" she said.

"I bid you good evening." And Sessho squeezed out of the office and left.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Next Time-

Naruto returns to the Konoha and is greeting by the Heads of the Panthera Clan, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Hinata.

I hope this goes well.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is just a fanfic based on the ideas and hardwork of others.

"Speaking"

" _Thought_ "

 **Chapter 16**

Pacing left…

Pacing right….

Pacing left…

Pacing right…

Sitting off to the side of the gate of Konoha was the Lords and Ladies of the Panthera Clan. Hinata and the rest of the Shinobi Council as well as Jiraiya was watching as Tsunade paced back and forth. You might be wondering why. Well, that is because a certain blonde knucklehead was returning home today and Tsunade couldn't wait. Of course neither could Hinata. Well if the Hokage was going to be waiting at the gate then the council would be as well. The Panthera Clan was required due to duty to their Lord to make sure to meet him at the gate upon his return to his home. Going forward they will only need to be there at his home, but after so long being gone they were going to meeting him at the gate to the village. Unseen to everyone else were the hidden tigers who would protect their summoner and Lord upon his return.

"Where is he?" Tsunade grunted out but didn't go unheard by anyone. "What is taking so long?"

"Tsu-hime, please calm…" Jiraiya started to comment but was punched and sent flying.

"SHUT UP JIRAIYA!" she yelled as she punched him into some unknown part of the village.

She continued to pace back and forth.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Far enough from the village where no one could see him, but close enough to see the gates from a distance a lone figure stood at the top of a tall tree and stared at the gates he thought he would never see again.

"Are you alright Lord Naruto." Asked Nilu.

"Honestly, no. I never thought I would see those gates again little alone returning to this village." He commented.

"It's ok young one, I'm here with you along with all of the panthera clan." Responded Nilu.

"Ha, you always use that tone with me to calm me down. However, thank you." Naruto responded.

"Lord Naruto, you never have to thank us. We are proud to be serving the clan again."

"Lady Nilu, just because we have a contract with the Panthera Clan doesn't mean the clan should never say thank you. The Namikaze Clan and the Panthera Clan are partners and should respect one another. Always!" Naruto said with conviction.

"Thank you Lord Naruto, we will remember that. Now, should be make our way into town?" Nilu asked.

"I guess; I have put this off for long enough. Let's go." Replied Naruto as he jumped down and started his trek back to the village that cast him out years ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

As Tsunade was walking back and forth she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and the Panthera Clan was now standing.

"He's coming Lady Hokage." Commented Sessho.

Tsunade looked at them and then out of the gates and then back at them. "How do you know, I don't see him."

"We can hear him walking and smell his scent approaching." Commented Yakihyo.

Tsunade dusted herself off and stood straight looking out the gates and down the road. She was waiting to see the blonde head come up from the horizon. Hinata had looked down as well to make sure she was still presentable. She couldn't wait to see her Naruto-kun come back. Every breath, and every heartbeat was slow. It was like time slowed to a crawl. Tsunade and Hinata couldn't wait until he stepped back through that gate and was home.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She activated her Byakugan and the moment she did she gasped. She suddenly had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Tsunade looked over when she heard the gasp and saw Hinata's Byakugan activated and with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "How far away?" Tsunade Asked.

"We should see him any moment." Hinata responded.

Tsunade turned her eyes back to the road. In the distance she saw that sun kissed blonde hair that she will never forget. She felt the lump in her throat grow. She couldn't wait to hug that knucklehead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was making the trip back albeit slowly. He was in no rush to return to those who lie, cheat, and turned their backs on him. He was not in a good mood. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and others lied to him about his heritage; his parents. The village as a hole cheated him out of a childhood and a normal life. Finally, his 'friends', his comrades, turned their back on him when he needed them. Every step he took the angrier he became. Nilu noticed this and jumped up in front of him to stop him.

"Lord Naruto, please calm yourself down. It will not do you any good to walk back into the village and cause a scene." Nulu scolded

Naruto glared at her. Then closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. "I will remain calm, but let's be clear. I'm not happy about this and you know it.

"I understand and no expects this to be a grand homecoming." She responded and moved back to his side and they continued the walk. It took another 15 minutes before they actually entered Konoha.

Standing before him was the human realm heads of the Panthera Clan. The 'esteemed' council, but only the shinobi side for some odd reason. Then there was Hinata which confused him. Why was she there? Then there was Tsunade the Hokage with Jiraiya right behind her (When did Jiraiya return?).

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Just a few moments ago-

Tsunade and everyone else was watching him walk to the gates. All of a sudden the large lioness jumped in front of him and they stopped. Tsunade and Hiniata's breath caught. At this point Hinata had deactivated her Byakugan. Then Naruto and the lioness started walking again. Tsunade turned to Hinata, "What did they talk about?"

"I don't know Tsunade-sensei, I deactivated my Byakugan prior to their conversation.

"At least they're still coming." She commented more to herself than to anyone else.

-A few moments later-

As Naruto now stood in front of all those assembled he wondered what would happen next.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Commented Tsunade.

There was a slight growl from the Panthera Clan.

"My apologies, welcome back Lord Namikaze." She corrected herself.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." He bowed just as Yakihyo and his tutors had taught him.

The formal tone and title made Tsunade's heart stop. She wanted to hear the affectionate tone of grandma from her little knucklehead.

She collected herself quickly. "Well, we missed you. However, I know you must be tired from your journey. I will have my apprentice Lady Hinata here escort you to your new clan compound and we will have a meeting tomorrow at the council chambers."

"Very well, Lady Hokage, I thank you for the welcome and will see you tomorrow." He turned his attention to Hinata and she was just staring at him. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh, P-Please follow me." She cursed herself for stuttering. She thought she kicked that habit thanks to her sensei, but he just had to be so damn good looking. She did miss the short spikey hair though. However, he was so much taller.

They had walked a few blocks before she finally gave in. "It is good to see you again." She said.

"Mmmm" he grunted out.

"How was your journey back?" she asked trying to spark conversation.

"It was long, that's all that needs to be said." He responded.

She was about to look at her feet and then caught herself. " _Remember, he was banished and now he is back. He is probably not happy and doesn't know how to feel_." She thought to herself.

At some point during the silence they finally arrived at the compound entrance. "Well, this is your clan compound. I will see you tomorrow." She said.

"Very well." He never looked at her and just walked into the compound where he saw a couple of the tiger guards nearby.

As he walked in Hinata took a deep breath and turned around and saw Sessho waiting for her. "Lord Sessho, did you need anything?" she asked.

"No Lady Hinata. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Honestly, no. That walk went completely different in my head." She commented.

"Remember what I told you when we first met. This will not be easy. You better steel your resolve to fight for him. I can easily see him becoming a recluse." Sessho commented.

"I will, thank Lord Sessho. Have a good evening." Hinata bowed and left.

"Good evening Lady Hinata." Sessho responded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the meeting and Naruto was getting ready. The main house was recently completed and now the amenities of the compound were being constructed. Naruto saw Tazuna directing the construction workers. He decided to walk out and greet the old man.

"Tazuna" Naruto called out.

"Uh." Tazuna squinted his eyes. Then they widened followed by a smile. "Naruto my boy, how are you doing?"

From the shadows there was a growl and Naruto spoke up. "Oh, be quiet. He is one of the few allowed to call me by my name. I insist on it."

Tazuna raised the inquisitive eyebrow and Naruto answered the unasked question. "They insist in calling me Lord Naruto or Lord Namikaze depending on the situation. I really wish they would just call me by my name, but alas I've given up on that fight."

Tazuna chuckled and nodded his head in understanding.

Naruto continued, "Anyways, thanks for all the work you are doing. The place looks great."

"No thanks is necessary Naruto. I would do this for you anytime. Especially for the amount of money I'm making on the job. Ha ha ha!" Tazuna laughed in response.

Naruto chuckled as well. He knew wave as a whole could use the money and he was happy to support them. "Well I have a meeting to go to so I will see you later."

"Naruto…before you go, just know that wave supports you, but we are still ticked off at Konoha for banishing you in the first place. If you ever need of anything don't ever hesitate to ask us." Tazuna spoke with conviction.

"Thanks old man, I'll always remember that. Also, don't hesitate to ever ask for my assistance." Naruto commented and waved as he walked off to the front gates.

When he arrived at the front gates of the compound he saw the Lords and Ladies of the Panthera Clan talking with Nilu. As he approached Nilu gave a slight nod and turned to Naruto.

Sessho spoke, "Lord Naruto, we have just informed Nilu of everything needed and she should be able to help you out through your meeting if needed. From this point on we will remain here on the compound unless needed. We all wish you luck my lord." And they all bowed their heads to him.

"I really wish you all would stop that. I'm not some all mighty being whom you should bow to." Commented Naruto.

"My Lord, it is a sign of respect especially for the head of the clan. You should accept this with grace and understanding." Said Nilu.

"I get that, it just feels weird." He replied.

"Well, despite that it does make us feel good that you don't hold yourself above us." Commented Lady Tora.

He looked at them all and then for once got serious. "Understand this, your clan will never be below the Namikaze. EVER! We are partners and if you wish to show respect that is fine, but make sure that myself and all my decedents are worthy of that respect. Don't ever allow anyone in this clan to treat you in a negative way. In fact, once I start working on the clan laws we will write that into the clan laws."

"Thank you my lord" they all replied in unison.

"Alright Lady Nilu, shall we." He said.

She nodded and they were off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hana had decided that morning to do some early training before her duties at the vet clinic. On her way back to the compound she caught a scent from so many years ago. " _It couldn't be_ " she thought.

As she rounded the corner she saw a tall blonde man that had 'alpha' written all over him. Without even knowing it she walked straight up to him. It was her dogs growling that broke her out of her revere. She saw her dogs were growling at a large lion walking next to Naruto.

Naruto stood there for a moment, but finally asked "Do you mind calling off your dogs?"

Hana immediately snapped her fingers and the dogs stopped. "My apologies. They wouldn't have done anything to you without my order."

"I was more worried about your dogs than me." Naruto pointed up.

Hana looked up and there were three tigers standing on guard on the roof of the surrounding buildings. " _I never smelled them or heard them. And apparently neither did my dogs_." Hana thought.

"Interesting, a Lion by your side and tigers guarding you. I have never heard of anyone taming lions and tigers before. How did you do it?" Hana all of a sudden sounded like a teenage girl on a shopping spree.

She mentally berated herself for sounding like that.

"Interesting, you're the first to know what a tiger is. How did you know?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Well our family are the only vets in the village and it's our job to know about different animals. If you ever need my services I would be happy to help." Replied Hana then she berated herself mentally. " _Way to go Hana, 'if you ever need my services', why don't you just strip in front of him that would be less embarrassing than sounding like some school girl who doesn't know how to be a shinobi."_

"I don't know…" Naruto turned to Nilu "do you all need a vet? I never even thought about it before."

"Well, I cannot say we ever have needed one, but neither can I say I know if we don't. It might be a good idea to talk to the clan heads and see what they think." Replied Nilu

Hana stood there with her jaw just hung open. "It…It…I mean…She talked. I mean I know some of our dogs can learn to talk, but I wasn't expecting that."

"To answer your earlier question, though, they are summons. I have the Panthera summoning contract which is my clan's contract." Replied Naruto.

"Oh…so let me see" Hana put a finger on her chin in a thinking pose. "That would be Lions and Tigers obviously from what I can see, but that would also include Jaguars and Leopards correct?"

Naruto was impressed "That is actually really close. You are missing snow leopards as well."

"Ah..I will have to make sure our records reflect that when I get to the clinic."

"Well, I have a meeting with the Hokage and the council today so I must be going. I will speak to the heads of each clan and see if they could use your services."

"Ok, thank you. I look forward to hearing back from you." Hana replied.

"It will be a couple of days, but I will come to see you about setting up a time to meet my summons. Oh, and what was your name?" Commented Naruto.

"Name is Hana Inuzuka and that sounds great, it's a date then." Hana replied instinctively. She blushed to a very red color and turned and walked off as fast as she could without making it look like she was running. _"I cannot believe I said that 'it's a date', what was I thinking? Why can I not keep my cool around him?"_ She thought then heard her dogs snickering. "Oh shut up before I give you a flea bath." Her dogs immediately stopped.

After she left Naruto and Nilu kept walking. "Well, there is a potential mate for you." Commented Nilu.

"W-What? Where did that come from?" asked Naruto.

"Well, she was obviously captivated by you and if the pheromones she was giving off was any indication she was turned on by you." Replied Nilu

"I don't even know her. And how do you know if she liked me?" asked Naruto.

"We women have a sense for these kinds of things. Plus I'm not worried about if you know her. You can get to know her once you're married. I mean that is how these clan marriage contracts work especially for someone like you who needs to rebuild your clan." Nilu commented.

"You know we have a meeting to get to, let's just handle one thing at a time." Naruto huffed and unconsciously picked up his pace. All the while thinking " _She was pretty and I didn't seem to get any nasty look from her. It might not be a bad idea_." Shaking his head he just kept walking, but Nilu picked up on his mood and smirked to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower he dreaded this meeting. The last thing he ever wanted was to see this damn council again. As he entered he was directed to the Council Chambers and then entered with Nilu.

Naruto now stood in front of the shinobi council and the Hokage. He noticed there were no civilians or the 'elders' sitting there.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Lord Namikaze." Tsunade called.

In a respectful bow and tone that held no fondness Naruto replied "Thank you Lady Hokage and Councilors."

Tsunade frowned. She was so sure he would be happy, but when she looked at him he was neutral in emotions and only because she knew him so well she personally could see his anger. Was he still angry at them? Could she really blame him? Tsunade put that thought to the side for now and continued.

"We have been in contact with your summoning clan and have agreed to all terms they requested which I'm sure you are aware of." Naruto nodded and she continued.

"Has your summoning clan filled you in on everything?" Tsunade asked.

"Not everything. I have been made aware of the agreement that was necessary for me to come back, but not how that all transpired." Naruto replied.

"Very well, Danzo, who was one of the elders, had stolen some of the sharingan from the Uchiha massacre many years ago and implanted them on his body. He was using one of the eyes special abilities to influence the civilian council to hate and ostracize you. His goal was to get control over you and make you into one of his ROOT shinobi where you would be the ultimate weapon."

"ROOT? Is that some kind of group with blank masks?" Naruto asked and got shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"Y-yes, how did you know?" asked Tsunade.

"I was attacked by these 'ROOT' upon leaving. The only reason I escaped is because Kurama helped me." Replied Naruto.

"Kurama?" asked Tsunade

"Oh, yes, that is the Kyubi's name." commented Naruto like it should be common knowledge.

"Wait, you can talk to the demon fox?" asked Shikaku Nara.

"Yes, He and I have been attempting to work together for a while. I can access up to 5 tails worth of chakra from the fox before I start to loose myself."

Shikaku responded again, "You are attempting to do this on purpose?"

Nilu decided to speak up. "Of course, if he can learn to access the fox's chakra at will and use it just imagine how strong he would become. You would think a great village like this would have figured that out already and attempted to help him from an early age." She said all this as if to shove it down their throats on how stupid they have been in the past.

"Isn't that dangerous to try to use the demon's chakra? It could take over and then destroy anything." Asked Choza.

"You are correct, but if you don't teach him to fight the demon then the demon could take over anyways. On top of that it is dangerous to teach a child a D rank jutsu, but you still do it because they have to learn to control their abilities. All shinobi risk something when gaining power, but without risk you don't get great shinobi like Lord Namikaze's father." Nilu shot back.

The logic was impeccable. They couldn't negate the truth in her words. They now seem to realize what they could have had if they took the boys training seriously instead of fearing him.

"We have gotten off topic here. Council, are we in agreement?" asked Tsunade.

They all nodded and Tsunade as well as the council stood up then bowed to Naruto.

"Lord Namikaze we are so very sorry for our actions all those years ago. We are glad you have returned and we hope you can forgive us one day." Spoke Tsunade.

Naruto took a deep breath. He really wanted to tell them to go fuck themselves, but he happened to look at Nilu out of the corner of his eye and resigned himself to the betterment of the clan. "I thank you all for your apology and I do accept it, but it will be some time before I trust you and I hope you can understand that."

"We do and we thank you for accepting our apology. Now we have some documents to sign in my office that doesn't require the council as I'm sure they have clan business they need to attend to. If you will follow me we will get this wrapped up." Commented Tsunade.

Naruto followed Tsunade to her office and it was a quiet stroll through the building. As the arrived Shizune stood up and smiled at Naruto. "Lord Namikaze, welcome home." She said.

"Lady Shizune" Naruto replied with a nod and a neutral expression.

" _There was no fondness, but no hate either. Maybe he doesn't know where we stand yet. Remember Shizune, give him time._ " Shizune thought as Naruto Nilu and Tsunade entered the office.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto entered the office there was another presence. It was Hinata. She saw him and he looked so handsome and stood there as if he were noble. It turned her on to be honest. She gathered herself and remembered the conversation she and Sessho had on the walk home that night so many months ago.

-Flashback-

"I want you to understand something, Lady Hinata. He is going to fight against this marriage business not because he doesn't find you attractive, but he wants to marry for love. He doesn't want to force anyone into a marriage. We are working on his knowledge of how clan marriages work especially in a CRA situation like his, but that doesn't mean he will accept it so easily. You may have to forcefully make him yours. Do you understand?" Sessho asked.

"I don't know if I can be that bold. I don't know if I'm that strong that I can make him do as I say." Commented Hinata.

"There is one thing about most men, especially the Namikaze men, that is ingrained in genetics. They will always listen to their women when the woman deems it necessary. If you put your foot down, he will cave." Replied Sessho.

"I don't want him to 'cave'. I want us to have an honest relationship. One of mutual respect. Not were I'm a dictator." Hinata said.

"Don't think of it like that. Any man who truly loves his woman will listen when she requires it. And it should be the opposite as well. When he requires some form of obedience then you should abide by his words. This isn't about dominance or about being a dictator. It's about mutual respect and when you are wrong then you are wrong and he should tell you. In reverse, when he is wrong then he should listen to you because you are right. This marriage is the right thing for him and for the clan because you love him and respect him. You won't abuse him or the clan and there could be no better matriarch for the clan than that. And it's your duty to set him straight when he is being stubborn like most men are." Sessho explained.

"Very well, I will do my best if or when the time comes." She replied.

"I hope so Lady Hinata, because you will have to fight for him if you truly want to be with him."

-End flashback-

She was brought out of her thoughts when the time she feared was approaching. Her mental flashback made her miss all the document signing.

"Finally, the last document is your first marriage contract." Commented Lady Tsunade.

"My what?" asked Naruto.

"Marriage Contract. You know your first wife per the agreement with panthera clan we agreed to." Tsunade clarified.

"So you all just choose for me? Is that how it works?" asked Naruto rather perturbed.

"No, not at all. You see this person was selected by your summons and she personally requested this." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

As Naruto read through the marriage contract he finally reached the names. Hinata Hyuga.

He looked up and saw Hinata standing there nervously.

"I refuse." Said Naruto.

Hinata went wide eyed. "W-Why?" she asked.

"You all think me a fool. I know Lord Hyuga forced this on you and if he thinks he can make me one of his little pawns…." Naruto was cut off.

SLAP

There was something in Hinata's eyes that he had never seen before. It was rage. Rage directed at him. Quiet and demur Hinata was angry.

"How dare you. I have loved you since we were at the academy. I was always too shy to say anything and when you were near, my blood pressure would rise and I would faint. I hate myself for my shyness back then, but under Tsunade-sensei I have become bolder and I'm not afraid to speak my mind. So you listen here…you WILL sign that contract and I will be your clans matriarch and you don't have to owe anyone anything." She pushed the pen back into his hand and stepped back. She then glared as if to challenge him.

And challenge he did. "Excuse me! Loved me! If you loved me so much then when I was being banished from my home where were your eyes?...Uh?...Where?" She started to cave in on herself. He was right.

"Apparently your love only goes so far." He shot out and that was it for her.

She resolved herself and came up with an argument. "Don't you dare question my love for you ever again? I have spent countless hours helping Tsunade-sensei to get the power she needs in this village to bring you home to me. Not standing up for you back then is one of the biggest regrets I will carry for the rest of my life. However, it is for that reason that I will shower you with all the love I possess and make up for that one mistake for the rest of my life."

She picked up the pen and shoved back into Naruto's hand. "Now sign the damn contract!" she ordered.

He stood there for a very long time. She was about to say something when he turned to Nilu. "You knew about this didn't you?" Nilu just shrugged her shoulders.

He turned to look at Hinata and she held her glare. She was not backing down from this.

As he turned to sign the contract he made one last comment. "Just so you know I'm still not happy. I don't know if I will ever forget that image of all my comrades turning their eyes away when I was being banished."

"I promise you this. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you to make up for that one day." Hinata replied.

Naruto signed the document without another word.

"Very good. As Hokage of Konoha we officially welcome the Namikaze clan. Also, it is overdue, but here are the keys and deed to your parents' house." Naruto wanted to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"Thank you Lady Hokage, is there anything else this morning to discuss."

Tsunade frowned at him calling her by her formal title. She wanted her Naruto to call her grandma.

"Two more things, I need you to be at the academy's gym tonight at 8pm and dress nice. Then tomorrow morning be at training ground 10 to meet with your team you will be competing with for the Chunin exams starting next week."

"Very well, I bid you good day." He started to leave when he heard a throat clear.

"Lord Namikaze, it would be very gentlemanly of you to escort me back home for the day." Commented Hinata.

He sighed and said "Lady Hinata, may I escort you back home."

"Oh, that would be lovely Lord Namikaze." HInata took his arm and walked out with him and he escorted her back to the Hyuga compound.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Next time-

Confrontations and the beginning of the chunin exams.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a fanfic based on others ideas and hard work.

"Speaking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **Chapter 17**

Naruto spent the rest of the day getting settled into his new home. He even invited Tazuna and his family over for lunch. It was good times by all and Naruto enjoyed having the company.

As evening approached Naruto started to get ready. It didn't take him too long and as he came down to the main floor. He found the most enchanting scene he had ever laid eyes on. Hinata was waiting for him in a silk lavender kimono that made her eyes shine. It had a floral design and it was stunning on her. She had her hair pulled up into a side bun held together with two picks. She had on light make up, but that was all that was really needed due to her natural beauty.

Now of course Naruto was still upset about her 'claim' of love, but wouldn't stand up for him when he needed it. However, beauty is beauty and he was admiring her.

His admiration did not go unnoticed by Hinata, but she would not be fooled to think it was that easy. However, it was nice that he noticed.

"How did you make it to the house?" Naruto said in a harsh manner.

"As your future wife I'm guessing your tiger guards have allowed me access to the compound. I had to stop at the gate, but once through they guided me here." Hinata said a little miffed in his tone. He couldn't compliment her outfit first.

"Hm" he responded.

"Is your future wife not allowed in your home?" She asked once again miffed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure I can trust you fully yet." He responded.

"Fine, then have your tiger guards watch me every minute I'm here and if I do something out of line then kick me out. Deal?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said.

After a couple of minutes of silence between the two Hinata finally relented on any compliment she might get. "We should get going Lord Naruto. We don't want to be late."

"Very well, Lady Hinata." Replied Naruto and then he thought " _I really should complement her, but it seems that time has passed_."

Xxxxxxxxxx

As they were walking to the academy a tiger appeared before Naruto. "My Lord, the market district is very nice this evening. Perhaps you and Lady Hinata would enjoy the stroll through there on your way to the academy." He bowed and left.

"Sounds good, shall we Lady Hinata." Naruto had turned to Hinata.

"Isn't that out of the way compared to going to the academy?" she asked.

"Maybe, but you heard the tiger, it nice this evening." He responded.

"Very well, if it will make you happy I will be glad to walk through the market district with you." She responded in kind.

A few minutes later and we find Naruto and Hinata walking through the district. What threw Hinata off was that it seemed like Naruto was on a mission rather than a nice stroll. Then it happened and it confirmed some of her thoughts.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the idiot." Came a voice Hinata never wanted to hear this evening.

"Oh my Lord Sasuke, you are so clever, 'giggle'. Came another voice that Naruto could go without ever hearing again.

"Quiet woman, know your place." Shot Sasuke and Sakura just bowed and took a few steps back just like the loyal dog she is.

"I had heard they were letting you back into this village. The requirement for quality clans must be falling." Sasuke kept on his verbal assault.

Naruto wanted to hit him right there, but he remembered all his lessons and what his plan was. "Ah, Lord Uchiha, please refrain from calling a clan head names and disgracing my clan in public." Naruto responded.

"Lord Uchiha, huh. It seems you have learned your place 'idiot'" Sasuke responded trying to get a rise out of Naruto.

Internally, it was getting a rise out of Naruto, but Naruto knew what needed to be done. He was taking a gamble on this plan, but he was going to bet on his luck.

"Once again, Lord Uchiha, please don't be disrespectful of another clan head in public." Naruto commented. Naruto also took notice of the people looking at them, but no one was coming to the Uchiha's defense. They simply watched. He found that interesting.

"Don't tell me, the mighty Uchiha, what to do idiot. You should bow before me." Sasuke waited as Naruto just stared at him. "You know what, I don't care anymore. Come woman, let's go back home." And with that, Sasuke left with Sakura walking a couple of steps behind him like a proper slav…I mean proper Uchiha wife.

Naruto turned to Hinata "Please walk up to the end of the block for a second so I can talk to my tigers." Hinata was reluctant. She obviously caught on to this being planned and she wanted to know what was going on, but again he didn't trust her completely yet and obeying him might be the first step to building the trust they both needed. So she complied. "Of course Lord Naruto, I shall wait for you." So he Hinata walked off to the end of the block.

When she got there she turned to watch. She wanted to use her Byakugan, but decided not to because she wanted to show trust. What she saw next baffled her more. A tiger came from nowhere and transformed into a table. Naruto filled out some scroll and then rolled it up. Naruto summoned another animal that looked like Lady Yakihyo but much much smaller. Almost like a large house cat. It took the scroll and it took off to deliver it to someone.

Naruto finally caught up to Hinata. "Shall we Lady Hinata?" Naruto asked holding out his arm. She blushed slightly, but nodded and took his arm. They didn't get far before she thought about asking him took look into Ino's situation.

"Lord Naruto, I have a question for you. Are you aware of Ino's situation?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Be patient, we are looking into it. That is all I can say at this time." He responded.

"Ok, and thank you." Said Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room in the Uchiha compound at a time before Sasuke and Sakura returned we find Ino crying. She was so lonely and malnourished. Sometimes Sakura either didn't feed her or chose not to.

"Kami, please just take me now." She whispered.

"I don't know about Kami, but I'm here to help you." Said a voice.

Ino would have jumped if she had the energy, but she simply turned over from where she was laying. "Who said that?" There was fear in her tone.

Crawling out of the shadow was a large animal she had never seen before. She was frightened and relieved. Certainly a large animal like that could eat her. "Are you here to eat me?" she asked.

"No, I'm here to feed you." And seemingly out of nowhere the animal gave her food.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, help is on the way. Hang on just a little longer." The animal started to sink back into the shadow.

"Wait, stay, talk to me." Ino said with desperation.

"I will stay in the shadow, so feel free to talk when you need to. Just know I won't respond when Sasuke and Sakura are home. That is more for your safety than mine." The animal responded.

"Thank you" was all she said as she began to eat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata finally made it to the academy. She stepped aside and motioned for Naruto to enter.

Naruto complied and when he entered the building he was hit with a bright light and loud shouting of "Welcome Home" from the most of the rookies and their sensei's, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka.

As he stood there with an expressionless face he turned to Hinata as she came up beside him. "If you wish to stay you may, but I'm leaving." He turned and started to walk out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Tsunade

"I'm going home." Stated Naruto.

"But…What about your party?" Tsunade inquired again.

"I never asked for a party." Naruto replied again and started to turn.

Shikamaru was the first to speak up. "Naruto, wait, don't you want to catch up with your friends?"

It was in an instant but the KI went through the roof. Everyone including the all-powerful sanin felt suffocated.

"The only friends I have are not here right now, so if you'll excuse me." He started to turn when a hand gripped his shoulder.

He turned to see Kakashi giving him that stupid eye smile. "Now Naruto, as your sensei this behavior…"

"SENSEI; HA!" Naruto let out a sarcastic laugh and Kakashi stepped back with a frown.

"Naruto! That is way out of line. Your sensei and your friends are here to welcome you back. It is not their fault that the council banished you." Shot out Tsunade.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. "Ok, let's take this one at a time. Lady Hokage…" Tsunade frowned at the professionalism he had been showing her. "…What is a sensei's job?"

"Now Naruto if you have beef with me…" Kakashi started to speak, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Silence, Hatake," Everyone flinched at his demeanor now. He was past angry.

"Lady Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"The sensei's job is to train their students and prepare them for life as a ninja. At least in the basic understanding that is." She responded.

"And what about genin right out of the academy?" Naruto directed toward Tsunade again.

"Well, they should improve their jutsu's from Tai-jutsu, Gen-jutsu, and Nin-jutus. They should expand their ninja skills as well." She replied again not sure where this is going.

"Ok, Hatake, please list all of the things you taught your genin." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, if you're not happy with my training methods…" Kakashi was cut off once again.

"Stop beating around the bush." Commanded Naruto.

"Naruto this is a party not an inquisition." Kakashi started again.

"Very well, let me start. Sasuke Uchiha; you taught him team work, for what good that did, you taught him tree climbing, you helped him increase his tai-jutsu ability, and you helped him improve his sharingan once he had it. Did I miss anything?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Now, Sakura Haruno, you taught her teamwork, and tree climbing. Anything else?" Kakashi just shook his head again and this time Tsunade and the other senei's were looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Finally, Naruto Namikaze, you taught teamwork and tree climbing. Did I leave anything out?" Naruto asked and Kakashi could only shake his head.

"Let's see…" Naruto put a finger to his chin as if he was thinking about something. "…we were a team for over six months and then you sent us to the chunin exams. Tell me Lady Hokage, is this the proper way to be a 'sensei'?"

Tsunade was actually glaring at Kakashi. "No, it is not."

"Some Sensei you turned out to be Hatake. I wonder if my dad would be proud of you?" Naruto asked the rhetorical question.

"That's a low blow Naruto." Stated Jiraiya "And as someone who has been a sensei to you should lighten up."

"Oh yes, let's not forget about what we mean to each other….godfather." Naruto spat out like it was poison.

Everyone went wide eyed and stared at Jiraiya.

"H-H-How did you find out?" asked Jiraiya realizing he just got caught.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm sure my parents are so happy that they trusted you to take care of me. On top of that when were you going to tell me who my parents were?" asked Naruto.

"There are reasons we didn't tell you." Responded Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Shut up!" yelled Tsunade.

"Tell me Lady Hokage, when did you know?" asked Naruto rather hotly.

"Naruto we wanted to tell you…" Tsunade started, but was cut off.

"WHEN?" Yelled Naruto.

"Before we made the trek back to the village when we first met. Jiraiya told me." Tsunade responded and then continued. "But you have to understand, we had to keep this secret from the world or you would have people from all over the world coming after you."

"What, I couldn't be trusted with the knowledge of my own parents?" he asked.

"Let's be honest Naruto you tend to run your mouth sometimes." Tsunade shot back.

"Yes I ran my mouth about my own skills and what I would be one day, but I kept the secret of the GOD DAME FOX, how can you possible justify not at least telling ME about MY parents. If either of you had taken the chance to explain why it should be a secret then I would have kept it. Oh, but NOOOOO! The 'dead last' can't be trusted. Maybe you should go back and look at my school records. You'd be surprised to find out that I wasn't as bad as a student as my scores showed. Mainly because of every test and homework paper being sabotaged by someone." Naruto's temper was rising.

At the comment of being 'dead last' and being sabotaged caught everyone's attention as well.

"Finally, let's talk about my 'friends'. My 'comrades'. Tell me Hatake, what was the first lesson you gave your team?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, it was 'those who don't follow the rules are scum'…" Kakashi started.

"And the second part of that lesson?" Naruto spat out and Kakashi was getting nervous because he now knew where this was going.

"…t-t-those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi finished.

"Very good, so now as I look at my 'comrades' can you all guess what I see. You all are worse than scum and the furthest thing from friends to me." Naruto calmly stated.

As he started to turn and walk out it was Shizune who spoke this time. "If we are so low to you, then why did you come back to Konoha?"

Naruto stopped at the door. He never turned around as he spoke. "Because my summoning animals requested it of me and they have earned by trust."

Naurto promptly exited.

Hinata bowed to everyone "Please give him time." She then followed after him. She knew her place needed to be next to him.

After a few moments of silence Tsunade spoke. "Everyone stay here, I will be right back. Iruka come with me please."

After about 10 minutes Tsunade and Iruka returned holding records. Tsunade sat down a table and started looking through Naruto's school papers.

"Oh Kami." Tsunade had tears in her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade, what is it?" asked Shizune.

"These old tests, I wouldn't give these to seasoned Chunin. A newly minted Jonin would be hard pressed to pass any of these tests and these were his first years at the academy. If he wasn't being tested properly from the beginning he would have been at such a disadvantage by the time he reached Iruka's class it would be beyond a joke." Tsunade commented.

"So it's true, he was sabotaged in school?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes" said Tsunade, "Listen everyone, for the time being just respect Naruto and give him his space. As Hinata said, let's give him time."

"Now, Kakashi, let's talk about your training methods…" Tsunade started and Kakashi had a bad feeling about this conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto didn't get too far before Hinata caught up to him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" Naruto asked.

"I'm with the man that I love, where else would I be?" Hinata asked.

"With those people back there." He stated.

"They are my friends. However, I have been around them for the last several years. You have not. Since it is early how about I cook you dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Whatever you wish to do." Replied Naruto and they continued to walk.

It was silent for a few blocks until Hinata decided to bring something else up. "You know, you need a friend and I don't mean your summons. I would suggest Shikamaru mainly because he was one of the few who tried to fight for you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, when you were being banished he ran to the hospital to get Tsunade-sensei in an attempt to stop the banishment. However, due to the complicated surgery he was not permitted and couldn't save you in time." Hinata clarified.

"I will…think on that. We have finally reached the compound shall we?" he asked.

She nodded and they entered the compound. Soon Hinata fixed Naruto and her some ramen that she made from scratch and they had a silent dinner together.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Naruto made his way to the training ground to meet his new team. He wondered who he was getting stuck with.

When he approached he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Boss, is that you?" asked Konohamaru

"Hey, Konohamaru, it's been a really long time. How have you been?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru was sniffling and finally went up to hug Naruto. "I missed you, boss." Stated Konohamaru.

"Oh, I missed you guys too." Naruto stood their awkwardly, but didn't return the hug.

"What's wrong boss, didn't you miss us too?" Konohamaru asked.

"I did, but I'm not the hugging type." Naruto commented.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Konohamaru stated.

"Don't worry about it. So who is on our team?" asked Naruto trying to change the subject.

"Well, it looks like you, me, and Mogi. Udon got an apprenticeship at the intelligence department and won't be taking the chunin exams this year." He replied.

"Good for him. Where is our female teammate?" Naruto asked.

"She should be here any mom….oh there she is…oh NO!" commented Konohamaru.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I was hoping to go get some ramen today, and my fiancé constantly harps on me about spending money. She is walking up with Mogi and she has my lunch I 'conveniently' forgot." Replied Konohamaru.

Naruto turned around and saw a smaller version of Hinata.

"Hi hime.." Konohamaru started, but was cut off by his fiancé.

"Don't you 'hi hime' me Kono-kun. I know what you are trying to do, but these lunches are packed full of nutrients perfect for your training. Plus, you promised to stop spending so much money. How are we going to rebuild the Sarotobi clan if you spend all of your clan's savings?" Hanabi scolded.

"I know hime, but I wanted Ramen and look the boss is back and it's a perfect time for us to catch up over ramen." Konohamaru tried to reason and/or sell the idea.

She turned and glared at Naruto. "Oh, I know he's back."

"You got a problem with me Lady Hyuga?" Naruto asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. My sister cried her eyes out for you when you were banished…" Hanabi was getting in his face and what she didn't see that everyone else saw was the 5 tigers who came out of nowhere and started to stalk their prey. Naruto gave the silent signal to stand down the tiger's disappeared before anyone would say anything. "…and now that you two are engaged you still haven't treated her like the woman she deserves to be treated as. So yes I have a huge problem with an arrogant ass like you."

"First of all, where was your sister when I was being banished? She didn't show me any loyalty then so why should I show it now?" Naruto shot back and the KI from both people was rising by the minute.

"You know what; spar with me!" Hanabi declared.

"Fine, I'll put a brat like you in your place." Naruto commented. "Rules?" he asked.

"This is a spar, just tiajutsu." She declared.

"Fine" Naruto started to walk to the other side of the training ground.

"Hime, this is not a good idea." Commented Konohamaru.

"Kono-kun, my sister deserves love and unfortunately she loves that idiot who won't let go of the past. Sister was a lowly genin with no political backing. How was she supposed to stand up to the council at that time? It's not fair to her either." She responded.

"Very well, Hime, I love you" and he kissed her cheek and moved out of the way.

Both fighters were ready and Konohamaru stood to the side. "Begin"

The two fighters charged at each other and as soon as they were within arm's length they disappeared in a blur of speed. The only thing that confirmed a spar was going on was the occasional dust cloud where their feet would touch the dirt and they heard slap and punch sounds of the two combatants.

Hanabi struck his shoulder hard. She was not using her special clan ability, but the hit hurt none-the-less. Naruto winced in pain.

Naruto rounded around using her momentum against her and kicked the back of her leg hard bruising the muscle.

After about 10 minutes of hard hits they both stopped mere feet apart in the training grounds. Hanabi was panting, but Naruto was hardly breathing hard. If it wasn't for the fast pace of his chest rising he may not even looked the little bit of winded he was.

"I'm impressed, you actually kept up with me. However, this fight is over. You are clearly having labored breathing while I haven't even broke a sweat." Naruto taunted.

"Why?" Hanabi breathed out.

"Simple, I'm the better trained fighter." He commented as if it was fact.

"Not that you idiot." She growled out. "Why won't you forgive my sister and move on?"

"Why should I forgive anyone? They abandoned me in my time of need. If it was in reverse I would have fought the council." He shot back with venom in his voice.

"There, that's it. You're mad because they didn't act like you would have." Hanabi stated.

"You're damn right I'm mad. I gave my 'friends' everything; was too much to ask for the same in return?" he asked.

"You already know the answer, but let me spell it out for you. THEY…ARE…NOT…YOU! I'm sorry for how you grew up. Truly I am. However, consider how your friends grew up. They grew up not questioning their elders. They were taught to respect the will and decision of the village council. Even Hinata who was raised to be a clan head couldn't fight the council. You, an orphan, who was raised in the streets. Taught to fight for what he wanted and needed. Never taught the 'required' respect of the council and village leaders like the rest of your friends. Put yourself in their shoes. They all wanted to do something. Hell, I listen to them all wishing to do something but not knowing how. In the end they all abandoned their clan, parents, and the rules because of you. All they ask is for a second chance and forgiveness. They earned it. My sister earned it." Hanabi stood up, cleaned up her appearance as best she could. "Kono-kun, have a good practice and lunch with Lord Namikaze. I will see you this evening." She strode out of the training ground with grace befitting her position with the lunch she had prepared for him.

Naruto stood there for a long time just staring at the direction Hanabi retreated to. He had never considered the position of his 'friends'. He just looked at every scenario as 'how would I have acted.' The more he thought about it the more angry at himself he got. He used to believe he could understand other just because of what he went through in life and he was so blind the world around him he never considered their position.

"Well, that was interesting." Came the voice of Ebisu-sensei. "We don't have a lot of time. I know your skills are great, but you three need to work on team work and coordination. Therefore the rest of the day will be me ganging up on you. Good luck." Ebisu started his attack and that was how the day went. The three genin trying to hash out their team work.

Xxxxxxxxx

Knock Knock

" _Wonder who's here_?" asked Shikaku to himself.

He opened the door and stared wide eyed "L-Lord Namikaze. What can I do for you?" asked the Nara clan head.

"May I speak with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, please come in." Shikaku opened the door wider.

"Thank you." Naruto bowed slightly.

"I'll be right back." Commented Shikaku as he left the foyer.

A few minutes later Shikaku came around the corner not really sure to believe his dad. He raised an eyebrow and stood there looking at Naruto.

"Is there a place we may sit and talk?" asked Naruto.

"Of course Lord Namikaze, please follow me out into the garden" responded Shikamaru.

Naruto scowled internally. He didn't like this formal title stuff. After a minute or so of walking they sat on a nice bench overlooking the woods. Naruto noticed movement in the woods and shifted his gaze, but never saw anything.

"Deer, they reside in the woods and they are curious about new scents. You are new to them." Shikamaru noticing his shift in gaze.

"Is it true, you tried to get the Hokage when I was being banished?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Yes, I ran as fast as I could to the Hospital." Shikamaru answered.

It was a long 5 minutes before Naruto spoke again. Shikamaru was not going to rush this. He played Shogi, patience was one of his best qualities.

"Why didn't you say or do something right then and there? I would have for you." Naruto said with more anger than he intended.

"Naruto, I will not make excuses, but remember this. I'm the next head of the Nara clan. I've been raised on protocol, manners, and code of conduct. I mean no disrespect, but you were not raised this way. One of the many rules I learned growing up is to not question the council especially in public." He answered truthfully.

"If you could turn back time would you have done something?" asked Naruto.

"Honestly, I don't know. I would like to think I would stick up for my friend, but at that age the council was very powerful to me and I might have made the same decision. That decision was to find someone who could put the council in their place." Shikamaru answered truthfully.

Naruto got up to leave. He had a lot to think about. "Lord Namikaze, if you ever need me I will do everything in my power to support you. As a friend!" declared Shikamaru.

Naruto started walking again, but stopped. "I don't know how I feel about everything, but a true friend would call me Naruto." Commented Naruto.

"Good evening…Naruto" comment Shikamaru with a smirk on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Naruto Sent Nilu over to the Hyuga's compound while Naruto went to meet with his team for another day of training.

Nilu arrived at the front gate. "Lord Namikaze has a message for Lady Hinata." She said.

The guards nodded and one left to retrieve Hinata. A few moment later the same guard escorted Nilu into the compound.

"Lady Nilu, welcome." Hinata bowed.

"Lady Hinata, Lord Namikaze would like to treat you to dinner this evening. He request you wear something nice for your date." Nilu said with a smirk.

Hinata bowed and said thank you and squealed as he ran off to her bedroom to start getting ready. Eight hours was enough she hoped.

As Hinata left Nilu spoke, "And thank you for your words Lady Hanabi."

Hanabi "eep'd" and stepped out from the corridor to the side. "You know about our conversation?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, the tiger guards that follow Naruto around the village reported it back to me. You were correct in your action and it might have helped just a little." Commented Nilu.

"I just want my sister to be happy." Nanabi said.

"Just give Lord Namikaze time, he is a good man I promise." Commented Nilu.

Nilu then left and Hanabi smiled at hearing her sister sing. Perhaps she could go help her get ready for her date.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm sorry I lied. This chapter worked out to be longer than I anticipated and I cannot work in the chunin exams. I will start the chunin exams next chapter, that's a promise. I'm going to start the chapter with the date then go right into the chunin exams.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this is my story using the ideas and characters created by others.

 **A/N:** I finally posted chapter 18. I have received several emails about taking so long with the chapter. I'm personally disappointed in myself for taking so long, but it is what it is. I did not have writers block. I will be honest with you. It was about ¼ being busy with life and about ¾ being lazy and not sitting down to finish the chapter. Once again, I don't make a living on this (obviously) so I have no obligation to get these chapters out quick except for the sole reason as to see my own story come to fruition. I don't intend to take this long again, but I won't make promises that I cannot guarantee that I will keep. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 18**

Naruto had made it home, cleaned up, and changed. He now stood in front of the Hyuga compound. The guard left to inform Hinata that he was there. When the guard returned he ushered Naruto into the waiting area. "Lady Hinata will be here in a moment."

"Thank you" Naruto replied.

After a few moment Hanabi came down. "First, thank you for this. Sister has been really excited about this all day. We ended up having to go shopping today too." Then Hanabi put on a scary face "Don't ruin this for her."

Hanabi promptly left to help Hinata finish getting ready.

Naruto sat there for another thirty minutes. He was starting to get anxious, but remembered that his lessons on human relationships mentioned something about this and promptly started a breathing exercise to calm his nerves.

He didn't know how long he had been using his breathing exercise, but before he knew he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and for the second time in such a short period of time he was enamored with the sight before him.

Hinata wore a black Kimono that rested right above her knees. It had lavender flowers that brought out the color of her eyes even more. She wore knee high shinobi heels and she had her hair pulled up into a back bun held together with two senbons. This outfit held both grace and practicality. She was elegant, but she could move, attack, and defend as any shinobi could. He couldn't believe his eyes. What had he done to get such a beautiful woman?

"S-stop staring L-lord Namikaze." Hinata stuttered out with a blush on her face.

"My apologies Lady Hinata. You look very lovely tonight." Naruto complimented.

"Thank you" said Hinata with a blush.

"Shall we go?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was an upscale restaurant that threw Naruto out when he was a kid, but now due to his name sake they wanted him there. He would usually avoid places like this, but it was about a date with Hinata and he had to put his personal feelings aside.

"Welcome to my humble restaurant Lord Namikaze and Lady Hyuga. Lord Namikaze, for the way we treated you when you were younger please allow me to put this meal on the house." The owner had come out to greet Naruto personally and made that offer.

"Your generosity is very much appreciated, but I could not accept such an offer. I will pay full price, but how about a free desert for the Lady at the end of the meal?" Naruto asked.

"You are very kind my Lord. It shall be done." The owner stated and walked away.

"That was very mature of you Lord Naruto." Stated Hinata.

Naruto frowned. It was time to start building something rather than being mad forever.

"Hinata, I have a few things to say. Would you please listen and let me get everything out?" He asked.

Hinata stayed quiet and only nodded.

"Ok, first of all. I'm sorry. The other night you were very pretty and I never complimented you when I should have. Forgive me. You have been putting up with a lot and I cannot promise that I'm the same guy I used to be, but I find myself thinking that I'm very lucky to have you as my future wife. I would like to start by stopping all of this formalities between us. I would like you to stop referring to me as 'Lord' anything. I'm just Naruto and as my future wife I want you to be comfortable around me." Naruto began.

"May I call you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled, "of course".

"I also wanted to let you know that I have talked to my summons and you will be given a familiar as well. We are going to be doing all of this after the Chunin exams which start tomorrow, but I wanted to let you know now. I also wanted to let you know that I have a plan to rewrite my clan laws. Most of the laws are dated and rather sexist to be honest. If you happen to read them or review them, then please don't think badly of the clan or me because they were written in a different time and I don't agree with them. I will want you and my future wives to help in this process. Do you understand?"

"I do." Responded Hinata.

"That is everything I had." Naruto commented.

"I have a few personal questions if I may?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded

"May we hold hands in public? May we also share a kiss? I would like to develop our feelings for each other." Hinata asked.

"Of course, I would like that as well." Naruto responded with an honest smile.

The rest of the night ended up being very relaxing for both. Naruto started to call Hinata 'Hinata-chan' which she loved to no end. The each had their own desert and Naruto gave a very generous tip to the waitress and even the owner. Naruto started to think that is was time to try to put the past behind him. It may not happen overnight, but it was one step in the right direction. Of course, now Hinata had a bridge to Naruto heart (figuratively speaking) and as you might imagine it was another piece being rebuilt.

As Naruto walked Hinata home they didn't hold hands, but she did hold on to his arm. When they arrived at the Hyuga compound they shared their first kiss. It's wasn't amazing or long. It was a chaste kiss on the lips, but they both went to bed with smiles on their lips and hope for the future.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was morning and Naruto was up and ready to go. It was time for the Chunin exams and it was time to put his plan into action. He and Nilu walked to the academy where he met up with his team.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, ready to go?" asked Naruto.

"You know it!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

They walked into the academy and Naruto was expecting the same thing as the last time, but this time there was a sign directing him to a classroom on the second floor. When he walked in there were several teams from Konoha, Suna, Kumo, and even Kiri. A chunin at the door directed the team to a set of seats and they sat together to wait for instructions.

After several more teams arrived including Sasuke, Sakura, and some other nameless genin who didn't seem to be too happy to be there, Anko walked in and to the front of the room.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams. Some of you may or may not have been briefed about past exams. Well, things are changing this year. We are doing a joint exam with 2 main stages and a minor side quest with Suna."

Anko continued; "You all will receive a map that I have here on this table. All maps are the same except for the location of your mission. You will need to get your mission scroll and complete the mission and make it to Suna in 3 days."

"THREE DAYS?! It will take three days just to make the journey to Suna at a fast pace alone." Commented a random genin.

"Not my problem. That is your task and you must complete it." Anko replied.

Naruto whispered to Konohamaru and Moegi, "Hey guys, take off now toward Suna, I will have Nilu track you and we'll catch up. If you see any 'missions' then take them."

Having worked on teamwork for the last week they learned to trust each other; Konohamaru and Moegi got up quietly and left. Once outside they took off toward Suna.

While his teammates were taking advantage of the others fighting to get their scrolls Naruto just sat in his seat calm as can be. Anko eventually called out his team number and the map was in his hands and he was gone before anyone knew what happened.

As Naruto left the village he talked to Nilu, "Can you track them?"

"You know, we lions don't 'track'. We stalk, but for a lack of better understanding yes I can track them." Nilu responded.

"I know, I know. We have covered this before. However, I know it irritates you and if I wasn't irritating you then you wouldn't know that I care so much." Naruto quipped with a smirk.

"Just keep in mind, when we get back I can have you attacked by all of the cubs on the compound." Nilu responded with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto gave her a glare.

"Try me _Lord Namikaze_." She laughed at his distraught look.

"Ok, ok, we can discuss this later. Let's get our mission scroll and catch up to the team." Naruto got serious.

It was about 30 minutes later when Naruto caught up to his team.

"You finally caught up. What took you?" asked Moegi with a giggle.

"Funny. Did you find any mission scrolls?" asked Naruto.

"We sure did boss. We have two of them." Responded Konohamaru.

"Ha ha ha." Naruto laughed. "Let's get our asses to Suna then."

"What about our mission?" Asked Moegi.

Naruto handed the mission scroll to Moegi and she began to laugh as she finished reading it.

"What does it say?" Asked Konohamaru.

"It tells us to obtain the mission scroll of another team and to keep ours away from others." Moegi responded.

"So, what's the plan now boss?"

"We get our asses to Suna and hopefully no one catches us." Responded Naruto.

"Are you worried about fighting another team boss?"

"No Konohamaru, but the less people we fight the more energy we have for the next stage. Remember this; fight smarter, not harder." Commented Naruto.

"Lord Naruto, we have incoming" commented Nilu.

"Well, crap." Said Naruto.

"What do you think we should?" asked Moegi.

"I want you and Konohamaru to keep going."

"Are you sure, we could help boss."

"I know you can, but I think this is the best option" replied Naruto.

"We're a team and WE should fight together because that is smarter." Shot back Moegi.

Naruto looked at her in a mocking glare. She used his own advice against him. "Fiiiiine, point taken. Ok, remember this phrase 'KISS'."

"What kind of stupid phrase is that?" asked Konohamaru.

"It means 'Keep It Simple Stupid'. Don't use special Jutsu to look cool. Stick to basics. We never know if someone is watching our fight and we don't need more information about our fighting style getting out to others." Replied Naruto.

"I like it." Commented Moegi.

"So, you mean keep to the basics like clones, substitution, and henges?" asked Konohamaru.

"Mostly yes, you may have to use a couple of lower ranked jutsu, but attempt to not use the 'Big & Flashy' ones. Deception is key and that's what we need.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was night time now and the desert was just past the next set of trees. Naruto and squad had set up camp and were resting while Naruto had already summoned some Tigers to guard the perimeter.

"Ok, it's bothering me now." Commented Konohamaru.

"What is Konohamaru?" asked Moegi.

"Are we that strong, or were they that weak? I mean, I used a substitution jutsu then a shodow shuriken jutsu and my opponent was down for the count." Asked Konohamaru.

"I'm going with they were that weak." Commented Naruto.

"I don't know what they were thinking." Commented Moegi as well.

"I just sent Nilu in and their leader just gave up." Naruto continued. "What did you do Moegi?"

"I just casted a low level genjutsu and that was it. As far as I know they are still in it. I cast the jutsu and was starting to plan a few moves ahead when my opponent never moved. I waited and started to scan the area to see if I missed anything, but I decided the leave."

"Well, that was disappointing and at the same time I'm going to count my blessings and move on." Konohamaru replied.

"Let's get some rest and high tail it to Suna tomorrow. We should make it there just after lunch if we push ourselves." Naruto commanded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In another area of the forest far from where team Naruto was camping we find our favorite little emo and his brainwashed wife and their distant and annoyed teammate camping.

"Ok, here is the information we received from the team I hired. The Third's grandson was able to peform a Shadow Shuriken technique and the little girl was able to perform genjutsu rather effectively." Commented Sasuke

"What about our dopey ex-teammate Sasuke-kun?" ask Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her for speaking out of turn, but let it slide for now. "He sent his summon in to deal with the leader. As always, he is a loser who doesn't know how to fight. When we meet again I will crush him."

"You're so cool, my husband" Sakura gushed.

"Quiet woman, and go prepare my bed." Commanded Sasuke

"Yes of course, my Lord." Sakura bowed and went off to do as commanded.

After a few minutes Sakura came out of the tent and knelt down in front of the tent and held the flap open.

Sasuke stood up and looked at annoyed teammate number 3. "You're on guard duty, don't bother us until morning."

Sasuke promptly entered the tent and then once ready called to Sakura. "Come keep me warm."

Sakura gracefully entered the tent.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day team Naruto were coming up to the gates of Suna.

"Finally, I'm sick of this sand. It's in my hair, my sandals, and I'm pretty sure it's in my underwear." Complained Konohamaru.

"Quit your bellyaching Konohamaru. Trying being a girl and having sand in every crevice your body. Now, that's something to complain about.

Naruto just chuckled, but sympathized with them due to his own uncomfortable feeling as well.

"Welcome to Suna, you are the first team to arrive. Please proceed to the Kazekage's tower to present your scrolls." One of the gate guards directed.

Upon entering the tower the team was led to see the Kazekage. Once entering the office Naruto recognizes Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, it's been a long time…" Naruto was cut off when several anbu appeared with weapons drawn.

The lead Anbu addresses Naruto, "Listen here _genin_ , you are to address they leader of this village with respect."

Before Naruto could respond Gaara spoke. "Genin Team, you have brought valuable information to our village. Please present your information."

Naruto was a little miffed about not being able to catch up with Gaara and the fact that Gaara was the leader of the village and had beaten him to his own dream. Well, at least his past dream, Naruto wasn't too sure if that is what he wanted anymore. However, he caught on that this was still the chunin exams and he needed to act the role.

Naruto nodded to Moegi who presented the scrolls. After several minutes of looking over the scrolls the lead Anbu (whom all of have now moved back to surround the Kazekage) spoke.

"The point of this first mission is to not only protect your scroll, but to obtain the scroll from another team. This is designed to place you in an actual mission scenario. You must protect the valuable information you obtain and if possible obtain additional information from another team that could benefit your village. The fact you send your team ahead of you was a smart move and by catching up to them you were able to get a sizable lead on the competition compared to those who are currently fighting for scrolls."

The looks of surprise were not missed by the anbu out of the two youngest members of the team. The Anbu continued.

"Yes, we have eyes and ears on all teams. We know exactly what's going on. By leaving early from the meeting you showed trust in your teammates and insight to see that a head start would be beneficial to your team. Unlike most other exams in the past this part of the mission was supposed to put you in the dessert after fighting thus making this a survival exercise as well, but you all turned that to your advantage by leaving early from the start. Therefore, you now have 5 days to return to the Leaf Village. The first 4 teams to arrive back at the leaf in the same room that the exams started are the ones that fight in the finals held in 5 days. Therefore, the faster you arrive at the village the more time you have to rest. Let me remind you that you will be camping and under guard once you arrive back. There will be no fancy restaurants or time with friends or a one month period to train. You will have to fight in the finals at the end of the 5 days in a blind draw tournament. You will not know your opponent until you are facing each other in the arena. We wish you luck, now GET OUT!"

Naruto and team left the office and made their way to have a quick shower at a local bathhouse and then headed out.

Once outside the village Naruto summoned a large lion and all three genin hopped on and rode back to Konoha as fast as the lion could go so that they had more than enough time to rest.

Before they would know it the tournament would begin and thus fate would bring two teammates back together on the battlefield, but with an odd twist to reality.


	19. Chapter 19

So, yeah…this has taken forever. My apologies to my readers.

I'm still here.

Short poll at the bottom.

Note: If you are a "guest" reviewer I cannot respond to you. Create an account so I can respond to you. It's free to create an account on .

Chapter 19

Xxxx Flashback Begin xxxx

As the chunin participants were leaving the village to begin their trek we find a beaten, bruised, and defeated Ino in a dark room.

'I wonder how long the chunin exams are. I guess I should be thankful for the reprieve from the abuse and beatings.' Ino thought, 'I wish I could be free again.'

It's amazing how when we make a wish it can come true.

"Ino, are you awake?"

Ino rolled over and looked at the rather intimidating animal and with a demur demeanor she replied "yes".

"Then today is liberation day for you." The large animal commented and then swiped its claws at Ino. She never flinched. However, pain never came. She looked down and her eyes widened. Her shackles were cut off her. She was free from her chains.

With tears in her eyes she looked at the animal with a slight visage of hope. "Am I free? Can I go home now?"

"Yes, and No. I am here to get you someplace safe and get you medical help. However, you cannot go home yet. You will come with me to my Lord's home where you will stay safe until this issue is resolved permanently."

"How far away from Konoha will I be?" Ino asked.

"The compound is in Konoha. You will be safe. It is guarded by other members of my clan."

"Ok, let's go. I'm done with this place." Ino commented and slowly got up from the floor she was sitting on.

"Hold on to my neck tightly and close your eyes. We will travel via the shadows and it can be very disorienting if you haven't done it before."

Ino complied with the order and got on the animal. "What's your name?"

The animal was silent for a minute. "I apologize but due to my duties to the clan it would be better if you didn't know my name, regardless if most of my brothers and sisters look similar. However, I'm a leopard so you may refer to me as leopard if you wish."

Ino not only held on tight, but hugged the leopard and whispered in his ear, "thank you".

The leopard acknowledged the thanks, "hold on". And into the shadows they sunk as if walking into a lake of water and Ino was finally liberated from the evil Uchiha's.

When Ino and the Leopard arrived in a random room of the Namikaze compound Ino was instructed to open her eyes. She found herself in a nice room with a bed and an attached bathroom. There were a few other animals there that looked different, but she decided now wasn't the time to question her saviors. She was instructed to get cleaned up, eat, and then rest in the bed until medical help arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Hinata, there is a lion here to see you again." Commented one of the Hyuga Guards.

Hinata being surprised went to the waiting area. There stood Shesho. "Ah, Lady Hinata", the lion bowed, "we request her medical expertise at the compound. Please bring all material you may need for a detailed checkup."

Hinata was surprised, but she went to gather her things without question and left right away.

Upon arrival she was ushered to a room where she found Ino asleep in a bed. She gasped at seeing her friend safe and in the care of the Panthera Clan. The gasp woke Ino and she looked up to see Hinata. Ino had tears in her eyes and they hugged for a long time.

Hinata did a full check up on Ino and other than some broken bones that didn't heal properly and the shattered knee, the torn ligaments, and the atrophy that occurred due to being chained and unable to move properly Ino was in good health.

"Ino, there are some torn ligaments and the some bones that will need to be broken and reset. That is easy for me. However, the shattered knee can be fixed, but only Tsunade-sensei and maybe Shizune-sempai will be able to fix it. There is atrophy in the muscle, but we can work on that later. All-in-all, you will be able to make a full recovery."

Ino didn't really care at that moment. All she knew was she was free. She lied down and fell back to sleep. This was the first time in a long time that she felt like she could truly rest.

Hinata moved into the compound shortly after leaving Ino to ensure she was close by if Ino needed anything. And thus the rescue of her friend was complete. The only thing she had to wonder is how would her Naruto-kun make this permanent. She didn't doubt him, but she was only curious.

Xxxx Flashback End xxxx

As this round of the Chunin exams was coming to an end the teams that passed were separated into two groups. The red group and the blue group. They were not to have any contact with the either side. A Jonin proctor instructed all teams that they would be fighting in a tournament and they wouldn't know who their opponent is until they stepped onto the field.

It was time for the tournament. Naruto, Konohamaru, and Moegi wished each other luck and stood with the other genin in their camp waiting for the proctor to give them their instructions.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome participants to this year's Chunin exams. In front of you are several rooms with chairs, cots, and general refreshments. These will be your rooms for the exams. The room has two doors. The one you will enter and the one that leads to and from the stadium. Above the door to the stadium you will see three lights. A red light means you can relax and recuperate as needed. The yellow light comes with 2 alarms. When the light turns yellow the first alarm will sound. This is your cue to let you know that you will be up next in the tournament. The second alarm is a notice to let you know that the light will turn green shortly and you should be ready to fight. When the green light is turned on the door will open. You will have 2 minutes to exit your room and enter the stadium. If you do not enter the stadium in that time frame then you will forfeit your match. Do you all understand the format?" asked a proctor. He received confirmation from all those present.

"Good, Rules are as follows. All skills and techniques are allowed. Deaths have happened. Sometimes they cannot be avoided. So remember, unless the proctor feels you cannot continue or you forfeit the matches will continue. Any questions?"

He got shakes of heads from everyone present.

"In that case step up, pick a number and head to your room. Matches will begin shortly."

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was a bright sunny day for Konoha and the people were excited for all the games, food, and other festivities around the village. As the stadium was filling up the clan section was sectioned off. As the fiancé of one Naruto Namikaze, Hinata was sitting in the section for the Namikaze clan. She had one quest with her. The guest was in a cloak, covering who they were. She smiled and waved to the other clans that waved to her. She even invited her sister to sit with her, but she wanted to stay with her father. Ever since that fateful encounter in the Hokage's office Hiashi had started to change little by little. He started to realize his actions especially when his daughter conspired with the Hokage. At first he was furious to be played like that, but in the end he started to change. Additionally, things started to change for the Hyuga as well. Since Hinata and Hanabi were going to be married to other clans he needed a new 'official' heir. Who better than the famed prodigy Neji. However, that is a story for another time.

As we come back to the arena it was time for the chunin exams to begin.

The announcer provided all the rules and lay out for the one on one matches. The numbers for each door would be pulled randomly and the betting would be allowed for 2 minutes while the contestants measured their opponents.

The first battle was not significant. It was between two random genin that wasn't exciting at all.

"Winner of the first match, Random Genin number 2". The proctor announced and the crowd clapped.

"Second match" the proctor continued. "Number 6 versus number 3" The crowd waited to see who would come out.

Before long Moegi and Sakura came out onto the field. The announcer called out the contestants putting emphasis on Sakura being an Uchiha. Before long the match began.

"Begin" the proctor announced.

Moegi immediately shot to the right and started circling. Sakura stood there like she didn't have a care in the world. Moegi was about to start making her move when she felt weird. That's when she noticed it. Sakura was holding a handsign with both hands down at her side. Moegi was caught in a genjutsu. She noticed the stadium was empty and Sakura was still there in a statue like state. Moegi tried to break the jutsu but her release technique was not working. Moegi took a strong punch to the face and flew into the wall. In the real world the audience was curious as to why Moegi was just standing there and taking it. Why couldn't she release the jutsu.

Never let it be said that Sakura was just a slave. She was a strong slave that Sasuke molded to help build his clan. She was always the smart one. So smart that she found a way to create that Uchiha genjutsu that was so strong without having the sharingan. It was a combination of genjutsu, pheromones, and hallucinogens that created one of the strongest genjutsu techniques that didn't allow for the release technique to work. However, there are two other ways to get out of a genjutsu. One is to have help from the outside world to help stop the flow of chakra and the other is to cause yourself pain.

Moegi was not a genius, but she wasn't a dummy either. She kept taking cheap shots back to back while she tried to figure this out. It didn't take long for Moegi to inflict pain by stabbing a kunai knife in her leg, but by then she had taken quite a bit of damage from Sakura.

"Proctor, I forfeit" called out Moegi.

"Are you sure" asked the proctor.

"Unfortunately yes. I've taken too much damage and my chakra is out of sync because of…whatever she did to me. I will not be able to continue as I am."

"Winner by forfeit, Sakura Uchiha."

There was a round of applause, but the crowd was not too pleased. Mainly due to the disrespect the Uchiha clan had been showing around the village and also because of the lack of action.

"Match three, Numbers 5 and 12."

The crowd roared in approval as they saw the one and only Konohamaru and some genin that no one cared to remember.

After the allotted time for the betting the proctor announced "Begin".

The random Genin number 5 pulled out a bo staff.

"Interesting, you are a bo staff user. I should warn you. My clan is notorious for our bo staff skills. How about a bo staff match?" asked Konohamaru.

"I didn't come here for a challenge in one skill. I'm came to show my skills and tactical ability so I can be promoted. Therefore, challenge denied. Come at me Leaf-nin." Responded genin number 5.

"Very well, Shadow Clone" suddenly 2 Shadow clones popped up. People were impressed. To have a genin like Konohamaru create shadow clones in battle; it showed how much his chakra reserves had increased.

Konohamaru ran straight at his opponent while his two clones following about 3 steps behind their original. As Konohamaru got close to his opponent he planted the staff into the ground and used the staff to vault over in an attempt to distract his opponent while the clones went to work.

As Konohamaru landed he rolled once just in case to create some distance. The clones dispelled rather quickly and from what Konohamaru could tell, his opponent never got close to him. He couldn't figure out how his clones were dispelled. (Konohamaru was lucky to have learned the secret to the shadow clone early on)

Knohamaru jumped into the air and held the staff in his arm pit. He went through a series of hand signs and spit out an ash like substance, " **Ash Cloud** " as soon as his opponent was surrounded by the ash cloud he clicked his teeth to create a spark and the cloud ignited in a stunning display of fire.

The crowd roared in approval. Then to everyone's surprise the fire seemed to be spinning taking on the look of a tornado except upside down. Little by little the fire dissipated into the air above the stadium until you could see Konohamaru's opponent spinning his staff around his head and body and amazing speeds.

" _That is how he dispelled by clones. That staff can conduct chakra and he must be a wind user. He must have extended the staff with wind chakra in order to get my clones to dispel. He's a clever one_." Thought Konohamaru.

"Care to try something else?" asked the opponent.

"As a matter of fact I will" replied Konohamaru.

Konohamaru remember many lessons from his grandfather, but one that stood out to him was physics. He grandfather wasn't known as the "Professor" for nothing. He started to throw kunai at his opponent and what appeared to be random. His opponent dodged out of the way periodically. Konohamaru saw the pattern. His opponent was predominantly right handed which meant is reactions allowed him to position his body with the right hand ready to attack or defend.

Konohamaru ran through hand signs again, " **Earth Wave** ". Out of the ground right at his opponent the ground formed a curved wall. Konohamaru did this two more times.

" **Ash Cloud** " Konohamaru used the same jutsu again.

"Don't you know any more tricks" taunted his opponent.

Konohamaru clicked his teeth again causing a spark for another stunning display of fire.

Like before, his opponent performed the same air technique which for some odd reason didn't work this time. The shriek from the opponent was blood curdling.

After a few moments, the smoke cleared to see a tired Konohamaru standing over his opponent with his staff in his opponents face.

"H-How did y-ou do that?"

Konohamaru though tired spoke with confidence. "Those earth walls are curved and they created a valley. When you used your wind element the valley trapped the air in-between the earth walls. By adding your wind to my fire, you only made my jutsu stronger."

"I c-ommend you. It w-as a b-rilliant plan. I concede defeat, proctor." The opponent grunted.

"Winner by defeat, Konohamaru of the Leaf." The Proctor announced.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers for a stunning display of skill, tactics, and jutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Next Match, Sasuke Uchia of the Leaf versus Kumo Ninja 1". The proctor announced.

It was an odd sound. There were applause for Sasuke, but not a loud as it should have been in Sasuke's opinion.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked the proctor.

Both nodded.

"Fight"

Sasuke wasted no time. He activated his sharingan and three tome spinned to life. She charged his target. Sasuke never used hand signs. In his hand he created the Chidori. The famous jutsu of one copy-ninja Kakashi.

The Kumo ninja brought out a katana and channeled some lightning chakra into the blade and flowed his chakra toward the blade and stuck the blade into the ground. When Sasuke got close his Chidori faded. Surprised by this feat he tossed some kunai and jumped back.

The Kumo ninja blocked the kunai with this sword and stopped the flow of chakra.

Despite his attitude, Sasuke was not a ignorant. He took a moment to asses the situation.

"Clever for a Kumo ninja. Using the flow of your chakra and creating a lightning field around you. It seems you grounded the blade to disburse the my lightning technique. I guess instead of ending this quickly I can make you suffer." Stated Sasuke arogantly.

"You may try, but we shall see." responded the Kumo ninja.

The next thirty minutes was a display of kenjutsu and taijutsu that would make most jealous. However, the final attack by Sasuke was devastating. Using the superior ability of his dojutsu he was able to predict his opponents next attacks and countered them. He then performed an acrobatic technique that allowed him to cut several tendons in the Kumo's legs. Sasuke was about to lop his head off when the proctor called the match. Sasuke gave his normal "Hn" and left the field.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The fights continued on down. Konohamaru was able to defeat Sakura and then fight Naruto. Prior to the tournament they had agreed on a trap and taijutsu fight only. Konohamaru ended up losing to Naruto, but it was a beautiful display of skill and technique of combat and of setting and disabling of traps during combat. No doubt that both would be promoted. We have finally found ourselves in the final.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Proctor's voice sounded over the intercom. "Final Match…." he had to wait for the cheers to settle down. "Sasuke Uchiha versus Naruto Namikaze."

The stadium erupted into cheers as the two clan heads came onto the field. Sasuke sneered at the dope. Naruto just looked on impassively. It was time to get things under control around here.

As the two contestants stood across from each other the proctor turned to Sasuke. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded his head and "Hn" as usual.

The proctor turned to Naruto. "Are you ready?"

This was the moment Naruto needed. This was the moment that 3 people in the audience were waiting for and had no clue they were waiting for it. Naruto turned to the proctor and said "No."

Confused, the proctor looked at Naruto; "are you forfeiting?"

"No" replied Naruto. Then in a loud booming voice that carried throughout the stadium Naruto stated called out.

"I, Naruto Namikaze, call for the law of a "Clan Dispute" to be solved here in front of all these witnesses."

Though a majority of the civilians were clueless, the clans and specifically the Hokage gasped. This was a serious claim.

The proctor looked at Naruto for a moment and then turned the Hokage.

Sasuke was fuming. He knew the law, but didn't know what right the dope had to call into action this law.

"What right do you have to call into effect this law dope." called out Sasuke.

Naruto looked Sasuke and then the Hokage. The Hokage looked at Naruto and call out. "Sasuke has called into question your claim. By what right do you have to request the "Clan Dispute" law.

"I several occasions prior to the Chunin Exams Sasuke insulted me in the market in front of the civilians and anyone else who may have been around, by not referring to me as the clan head as my right. I requested of him to apologize in which case he did not. I filed a claim with the office with witness signatures and testimony. The issue was never resolved." Naruto pulled out a scroll. "Here is the claim and filing date of the claim for review. Here is a copy of the claim for Lord Sasuke to review if he wishes. Since he has not apologized I wish to enact the "Clan Dispute" law."

After several minutes of review the Hokage looked at both contestants. "Sasuke, do you have any response to these claims?"

"I am an Uchiha. I do not apologize to anyone." Spat Sasuke.

The Hokage wanted to smack that little prick upside the face, but she couldn't. She looked at Naruto and then proctor. "Very well, Proctor, you may leave the field." The proctor vanished after a bow to the Hokage.

"Naruto Namikaze, per the law, if you win this dispute what are the three requirements of the Uchiha clan you will demand." asked the Hokage.

Everyone was silent to hear how this would play out.

"If I win, then I will demand the following to be enacted immediately.

If I win then Sasuke Uchiha may not force anyone past or present into a marriage. If he request a marriage for more wives then the woman asked must agree to the wedding with the Hokage in private as not to be persuaded by an outside force.

If I win, then the Uchiha clan must pay the Namikaze clan 10% of earning from all missions for the next one year.

Finally, if I win, then Sasuke Uchiha must have his Sharingan sealed for 2 years."

Sasuke was fuming, but he knew the law and now was the time to get rid of the dope.

The Hokage turned to Sasuke. "Your requirements Sasuke?"

"If I win, then I will demand the following to be enacted immediately.

Naruto Namikaze must give me his compound and everything in it as of the end of the match.

Naruto Namikaze will give over his potential wives to me. (This caused an uproar, but Naruto didn't move or twitch in the slightest.)

Finally, Naruto Namikaze must leave the village and never join another village ever again."

There gasps all around. Sasuke was cruel and it showed.

The Hokage mentally sight and thought 'I hope you know what you are doing Naruto'.

"Naruto, do you accept the terms of the dispute?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes" Naruto's voice boomed and echoed all around the stadium.

"Very well, contestants, take your places. Are you both ready?" called out the Hokage.

Both got into fighting stances and nodded. Sasuke had the arrogant smirk and Naruto looked impassively at Sasuke.

The Hokage called out. "Until one forfeits, gets knocked out, or dies, the fight will continue. Contestants, BEGIN"

Xxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto made his demand three people gasped and prayed he would win. The first was Hinata. She knew now, what happened during their date. It was a ruse to trap the Uchiha for this one moment. She was scarred and happy at the same time. She had faith in her Naruto, but that didn't mean she was not scarred of the outcome.

The second was Ino. Who happened to be in the cloak next to Hinata (in case you haven't figured it out). She prayed beyond all hope that Naruto would win her freedom.

The final person was Inoichi, Ino's father. Ino's mother was tending to the flowers at the shop. Inoichi prayed for the safe return of his daughter. Little did he know that his daughter was about seven rows behind him. Ino did see her dad, but she knew to be patient and wait.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke dashed at each other.

They traded blow for blow and counter for counter. Their taijutsu was on par with each other. One using the Uchiha Interceptor and the other using konoha's academy style. One might think that the Uchiha style is better and more refined. Well, you would be correct. However, Naruto was technically stronger and quicker. Therefore, the two styles were evenly matched.

Sasuke jumped back with his sharingan blazing to life. His had crackled with the familiar chidori. He rushed Naruto who just stood there. Sasuke thrusted his hand forward and to the shock of the stadium it went through Naruto's chest. The stadium went silent in disbelief. The match was too quick. How could this happen. Three people in specific lost hope in their future. Sasuke smirked at his easy win. "Once a dope, always a dope."

Naruto just smirked back and quietly whispered to Sasuke. "We're just getting started teme." And just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "boom". It was a split second, but it was enough for Sasuke. He charged chakra to his feet and leapt backwards. In the split second of jumping the clone exploded and Sasuke went careening into the wall of the stadium.

The split second decision did help Sasuke to not take too much damage, but it did hurt none the less.

Then, in the center of the arena came up from under the ground was Naruto. There was a collective sigh and happy murmuring throughout the stadium. This just pissed Sasuke off more. These ungrateful fools should be cheering for him.

Practically reading his mind Naruto commented. "You know, if you showed more respect and compassion for the village of your ancestors the people might have different views. However, from what I have gathered, it would seem the great Uchiha clan has been rather rude to the village and people don't appreciate that. I guess once a teme, always a teme?"

Sasuke growled, "once I embarrass you and drive you from this village I will turn that Hyuga whore of yours into my baby machine. I will ensure she asks for it every night."

"You know Sasuke, I have come to care of Hinata. I may not fully love her yet, because I'm not sure what real love is, but I can assure you that you won't be touching her or any other female in this village without consent ever again. However, despite that Hinata is still my fiancé and she is my fiancé willingly. I do not claim her or demand anything from her. She gives me her heart freely. Therefore, you have earned my wrath now for threatening the future of the Namikaze clan. Let the REAL BATTLE BEGIN!" Naruto stated and yelled at the end as he rush Sasuke.

The taijutsu battle began again, but this time, the taijutsu utilized by Naruto was fierce. He got in close to Sasuke and using Aikido he maneuvered Sasuke into open positions with his legs and hands and then using Savate. The blows to Sasuke were hard and devastating to his joints and muscles. Sasuke got some tough hits in, but not nearly as much as Naruto did.

Sasuke finally create some space with a kick to Naruto's abdomen and jumped back. That is when he unsealed a straight katana from a seal on his belt and put it on his back (like in shippuden). Sasuke pulled out the blade and readied for an attack. He rushed Naruto and swung horizontally and him.

With a loud clang Sasuke saw his blade stopped. It was pinched between the blades of two Kama. Sasuke's eyes widened. Where did these weapons come from? His sharingan never picked up any movement. Then Naruto went back on the offensive with a combo of Aikido and while using his Kama he was giving Sasuke a good workout. Sasuke was able to inflict several cuts, but for every cut he inflicted, Naruto was able to about one and one-half cuts.

In an impressive display of acrobatics Naruto summersaulted over Sasuke and while twisting one of his Kama he barely caught Sasuke's face. The blade just barely missed, but there was a small cut over Sasuke's eye brow. Naruto landed then back flipped several time to create distance.

Sasuke was fuming. How dare the dope aim for his eyes. He had no right. He was an Uchiha. The world should bow before his very feet.

In his rage Sasuke stated going through familiar hand signs, but with him being older he now had more chakra then when he was on a genin squad. He unleashed the largest fireball many have ever seen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto leapt back he turned toward his tenant.

'It is time…Kurama' stated Naruto internally.

'About time brat' commented the demonic fox.

'Will you ever stop calling me brat?' asked Naruto.

'No' the fox simply stated. 'just because I have agreed to aid you, doesn't mean we are friends. I still want my freedom. Always remember that brat.'

'I remember our agreement' Naruto reminisced.

Xxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxx

It was a bright sunny day and Naruto was being trained in his family's bloodline. One of the trainers was guiding him.

"Lord Naruto, you have the potential to take the bloodline further than one of your clan ever has."

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"Easy, you're a Jinchuriki. Access to a lot of chakra. The hard part about your bloodline is the fact that you have to know where the attach is coming. And forget about large area jutsu." the trainer responded.

"I still fail to see how me being the host of the fox is beneficial." replied Naruto.

"The reason being is your bloodline takes a large amount of chakra. Many of the Namikaze could only use their bloodline on a portion of their body or a whole limb at best. However, with the chakra you possess you could coat your entire body and not feel the effects." commented the trainer.

"However, that requires me to be able use the fox's chakra and I cannot do that. Every time I use that chakra I loose control and possibly hurt people." answered Naruto with a downcast look.

"Have you ever tried to make a deal with the fox?" asked the trainer.

Naruto stood there. He never considered asking for use. He only demanded rent or just took the chakra. Naruto sat in a lotus position and after a long period of meditating he entered his mind scape. He stood before the cage that held the great fox. The wide red eyes stared back. The fox did not look happy. "Have you come to demand more 'rent' brat?"

"No" replied.

"Really?" the fox asked

"I'm sorry" commented Naruto

The fox's eyebrow rose, but waited.

"I am sorry for demanding your chakra and I'm sorry for taking your chakra. I'm sorry for not considering you as a part of me and me as a part of you. We are stuck together and so we should work together. What do you say, is there any way we can work out a deal where I can use your chakra?" asked Naruto.

"We may, I want to sense the outside world." the fox commented.

"Ok, how do I do that?" asked Naruto.

"You rip off a corner of the seal and I should be able to sense the world outside of you. To feel the wind, smell food, and hear the world through your senses. You do that and I will allow you up to two tails of chakra." replied the fox.

"And how do I know the corner will allow you to use my senses and not do more?" asked Naruto.

"You don't." replied the Fox.

Naruto stood there for a long time. He decided that this was the best option for the future. So he made his decision.

Xxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxx

"Firestyle: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" roared Sasuke.

The flames were so large that 90% of the arena was going to be covered in flames. Naruto just stood there and waited. The audience and Sasuke thought Naruto (dope) was too scared to move. The flames enveloped the arena and Naruto. Hinata, Ino, and Inoichi were down trodden. Their future hopes were dashed.

Gasps where heard all around the stadium. Hinata, Ino, and Inoichi looked up. The fames were being displaced from the inside. Like they were hitting something. Sasuke's eyes were wide in disbelief. He cut the jutsu and when the flames died down there was Naruto calmly walking toward him. Then Naruto disappeared and re-appeared in front of Sasuke and planted his foot into Sasuke's stomach. The foot felt like a rock compared to a normal kick from a normal ninja sandal. Then Naruto started punching and kicking Sasuke with such veracity. Each time Naruto made contact with Sasuke it felt like a rock was hitting him.

Naruto was striking Sasuke in all the right joints and muscles. The beating lasted a couple of minutes, but to Sasuke it felt like it lasted hours. The blows were devastating and they hurt. Sasuke fell to the ground hard. Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

Sasuke could not move. He tried to will himself to get up but he could not. Just behind Naruto stood the Hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have ten seconds to get up." stated Tsunade.

The 10 seconds went by quick for Sasuke.

The Hokage announced, "This concludes the final match of the Chunin Exams. Also, as per the agreement Naruto has won the "Clan Dispute" law and thus his demands will be met and enforced by the village and council without argument (she glared at the civilian council who wilted under her gaze). All contestants will have an minimum of 20 minutes rest time before they may leave and get cleaned up for the rest of the festivities around the village. We welcome you call to the Leaf village and hope you enjoy the rest of your stay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Inoichi was ecstatic. He was ready to march into the Uchiha compound and get his daughter when Hinata approached him.

"Lord Inoichi, I believe I have someone here for you." Hinata stepped aside and allow the cloaked figure to step forward and remove her cloak.

Ino and Inoichi had tears in their eyes. Ino launched herself at her dad (well as best she could, she would still need Shizune or Tsunade to fix the major damage to her knee and anything else they might find).

The father and daughter held each other for a long time. As Hinata was starting to walk away she was tapped on the shoulder by Inoichi.

"Is this Naruto's doing?" he asked.

Hinata smiled by said nothing.

"If there is anything the Namikaze ask of my clan, if it be in our power it shall be done. Take that message to Naruto please." stated Inoichi.

"There is nothing for you to do. Simply be a family again." Hinata said and bowed before walking away. Inoichi picked up his daughter in a bridal style carry and took her home to her mother. It would be the first time since he could remember that the store would be closed during a festival, but he didn't care. He had his daughter home and safe from that damned Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Poll:

For my next story I am going to start working on an outline for it. (This story is not close to being done, but I just thinking ahead.)

It will not be a harem story.

Naruto x Temari

Naruto x Hinata

Naruto x Samaui (kumo)

Naruto x female Haku

Warning, most of the story ideas all begin similarly, but change or vary as the story goes on.


End file.
